


Won't Go Home Without You

by Omnifiasco



Series: With Love, From Different Worlds: A Series of Percabeth AUs [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dad Percy, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of alcohol, Mutual Pining, Percy the bestest boy, Relationship Gap, Slow Burn, Swearing, They have a child but they aren't together, mom annabeth, percabeth as parents, sex but not that explicit, they broke up though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 69,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnifiasco/pseuds/Omnifiasco
Summary: [Percabeth Parent AU]A story of how Annabeth and Percy fell out of love, how somewhere along the way, a miracle was made, and what it took to put their pieces back together.OrThey recently broke up and Annabeth finds out she's pregnant. Single parents trope featuring Dad! Percy and Mom! Annabeth and a really cute child. Years of pining until they eventually got back together.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: With Love, From Different Worlds: A Series of Percabeth AUs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730239
Comments: 20
Kudos: 138





	1. I Asked Her to Stay, But She Wouldn't Listen

**Author's Note:**

> 68, 000 + Words of pining angst that lasts for years that have been bugging my head for weeks now waiting to be written. Heads up, I am not nor in any way promoting abortion (because its not something to be promoted, its legal rights) and pregnancy. Also, they're a bit out of character here because it needs to be, and is a huge part of the story. I may have also made them fight like a couple hundred times because angst babe. Happy reading!!

_I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen_

_She left before I had the chance to say_

_The words that would mend the things that were broken_

_But now it's far too late she's gone away_

It wasn't so much as falling out of love, somehow. It was simply running in the dark together, both having different places to go. They kept running, until the string that pulled them together snapped, and both of them failed to look at where they've been, but only where they were going.

They never did fall out of love, but rather, only have different places in mind.

Annabeth has never felt the feeling of change before. She didn't want to change, until she did. Sure, normal couples fight, but Percy and she had been fighting for days now over stupid things. It was unusual for her to get angry over things so little like the way his shoes were tied, or how he was ignoring her, and so on and so forth that if she had a list it would have at most ten reasons why she hates Percy now. She cursed herself for it. She didn't even want to make lists and now she's mentally doing so.

Annabeth loves Percy, sometimes achingly so, but she needed a change. A _break_. 

It wasn't helping that she's been having sudden shifts of mood, and that she was simply irritated at everyone around her. That fact also leads to her overthinking about her relationship with Percy, and how they needed a break. They had been together for six years now and Annabeth felt like she didn't know what she'd do without him. 

That was why one fine day, March fifteenth, she decided to break up with him for the best. She didn't know herself; it was always Percy and her and now it was time to finally find herself. To give her the time and space she needed. 

As much as she loved Percy, she didn't know if she could be independent for at least once in her life. She had to know. 

But Percy wasn't going to let her. She knew that. Percy had so many plans in his mind, and sometimes it scared her. Sometimes Percy would ask her names that she thought would likely be the name of their future children. And while Percy isn't the definition of suffocating -but rather, sweet, soft, and kind Percy- she felt as if she wouldn't be good enough for him. What if she doesn't want children?

"What if I don't want children?" Annabeth had said.

Percy's smile was cute, kind, and a little sad. "That's okay. We don't need to have children, I'm cool with it. As long as I get to be with you, everything's fine by me."

"Percy, that was sweet. But you want to have children, right?" She asked again.

He laughed. "No uterus, no opinion. Maybe we could adopt, or-"

"But what if I don't plan to? Never want to?" 

Percy looked as if he was considering it. "That's really okay. It's fine by me." 

"Are you sure?"

Percy kissed her. "You're more than enough for me anyway." 

When they slept that night, Annabeth decided that she did in fact want to have children at the right time, only with Percy. But she kept thinking about how guilty she was asking him and putting him in that position. Percy was too good to be true. She thought she didn't deserve him. It was her own pride and self destruction that ruined them, and it was his own loyalty that snapped their interconnected line. 

"If it's about earlier, i'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Percy was explaining. "I swear I only-" 

"It wasn't that Percy. You damn well know it wasn't about that." Annabeth argues back.

Percy sat on the couch, his hand on his hair with the look of frustration on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about us!" Annabeth didn't mean to shout. "We've been falling out lately, don't you think? Where have you been these past few days? Do you think ignoring our problem will make it go away?" 

Percy couldn't say anything. It was true, anyway. He was every bit as loyal to her as she was to him, but that didn't stop them from fighting anyway. 

"I...I thought maybe if I did...I don't want to lose you."

"That's exactly what you were doing now." Annabeth argued back, but it was soft. Her voice was soft. So soft yet Percy could feel the knife still buried in his heart.

"I'm sorry," He had said. Annabeth was close to tears, but she was angry at what was happening, and why it had to be that way. 

"I'm going," Annabeth said.

Percy's head perked up. "Going where?"

"I have to go Percy. I need to know who I am before I was committed to anything. I never had the chance to do that before." 

And it was true, they've been together at such a young age, that somehow they didn't know who they were before. Annabeth knew it was the only way to soften the blow, to tell Percy that he wasn't the only one at fault. That lately she'd been meaning to, and that Percy was the one who pulled her trigger, yet she was aiming to shoot anyway.

"But we didn't need to break up, Annabeth? I love you, and I don't know what I'd--" 

"That's exactly why we're breaking up. You love me too much, you had to save some for yourself." 

It was the same thing that she knew was true: how in love Percy is with her, that she knew he'd give up anything for her and if Annabeth's speculation was true, he would even give up his dream just to be with her.

"Go home, Percy." Annabeth was already walking to their room, without so much as looking back at him. "We're over."

She didn't look in his eyes. She knew from the start that if she did, she wouldn't have the courage to close the doors.

A month later, Annabeth found herself staring at two lines directly in front of her.

"Fuck," She muttered to herself. Why now? Why did it have to go this far? She was sure they were careful all the time. The last time was about a month or so ago, and that was it. She had taken the morning pills when they realized that there weren't any condoms, so why?

That somehow explained her never ending uneasiness all the time. She was irritated at almost every living thing, and now she realized that's probably why she's been acting like this for weeks. Some mornings found her in the bathroom, throwing up and being dizzy. It almost got bad to the point where she didn't go to a lecture. 

It was a good thing she'd be graduating this May, but still. _Fuck_.

There was a knock on her door. 

"Annabeth! I know you've been feeling sick for a while now, but I actually have classes!" Piper called from the other side.

Annabeth shut her eyes. This was too disastrous to be real. She has no words. She began to cry. This was too much, even for her. She left Percy, and suddenly this happened, just her luck. Leaving him was hard enough for her, she couldn't even remember a single thing that doesn't remind her of him, and now _this_ had to happen.

When Annabeth opened the door to find Piper, she hugged her so tightly she almost crushed her lungs. 

"Why are you crying? Something wrong?" Her friend asked, suddenly curious of her breakdown. 

Ever since she moved out of their apartment, she stayed with Piper because she's lucky enough to have a spare room. Jason, however, had been staying with Percy because they both knew he'd be a reckless mess, and nobody would want that. 

"Fuck, Piper." She continued crying. "What am I going to do?" 

"To do? Annabeth, what are you saying?"

When Annabeth was calm enough to talk to, Piper had already missed her morning lecture. She knew she'd pay for it later, but Annabeth was too out of her mind to even acknowledge what she said.

"I'm pregnant." 

"Oh," She didn't mean that to be her reaction, but it naturally blurted out of her. "That explains…" 

Annabeth looked at the two tests in front of her, and nodded. "I've been warned about the morning pills and how they weren't effective sometimes but...I didn't listen."

"What...what are you going to do about it?" Was Piper's reply. She knew that Annabeth had the only say in it, but couldn't help think what Percy would do. 

"I don't know..." Annabeth was tearing up again. "Abort it?" 

Piper nodded. It was after all, the only smart decision to make. 

"That's the right thing to do. Right, Piper?" She wiped her tears again, only for some tears to fall down again.

"It's your choice. It's always your choice. But if it were me, abortion is the smartest choice to make right now." Piper said, because usually she'd know what she's saying. Most of the time, she was both rational and emotional, but talking to someone over a very difficult decision? She didn't want to risk it.

_Percy? What would he think?_

"At least…" Piper added. "At least let Percy know."

At the sound of his name, Annabeth finally looked up from her position. "I…"

"It's not like he'll have a say in it. Percy would respect your decision. I know he would. At least let him know. He's also my friend." 

"Piper, I've given him enough trouble. They told me he even had to go to a therapist. I don't want to give him another thing to think of." 

The thought of Percy finding out she was going to abort their child? After only a month of breaking up with him? He would wonder what exactly it is Annabeth wants to take away. His sanity? It would be easier this way, and no one's going to get hurt. No one has to know. 

She's only twenty two, and she has a lot ahead of her. She'd immediately taken the offer her mom had given about having a spot in her Architectural firm, and she had said yes. Meanwhile, Percy will be a marine biologist, being able to graduate this year and hopefully get accepted to a research facility. He was born in a rich family, his parents ended splitting up, and he lived with his mom in a humble home on Upper east Side Manhattan while his father was taking millions over the course of a month. 

Having a child? It would mean a lapse on her record, a year of suffering and then more and more of it. She wouldn't be able to sleep, to eat, to even think properly. She knows what she should do. But somehow, she wanted to. If only she were five years older, living in her own apartment, with a stable job, she would. She'd be _willing_ to.

 _And Percy?_ A voice inside her had said. 

She knew he'd be the greatest dad in the world. She knew he'd never leave them, and he'd do everything as best as he can to be there. She didn't know first hand, but it was like a common fact. He'd handle this situation better because he was all about reassurance. She really didn't deserve him.

Weeks and weeks have passed and only a week until her graduation that May. It wasn't that she'd been postponing the thought of it, but it was just she had too many school loads to do. Sometimes at night she'd look at her ceiling just to think if it would be worth it, and it it's really what she wanted. So when her doctor called her about her check up during that week, she was too anxious to go. She knew it was the smartest thing to do. 

The clinic was only a mile away, so she decided to take a walk. It wasn't like there were loads of people seeing her get there, but nonetheless, she was nervous. She's finally going to the clinic, where the doctor's going to give her a check up, ask her about it, then give her the pills to get over with it. And then done, baby gone. That was supposed to be that easy.

But it wasn't. Seeing the pale white building in front of her, with two married couples walking by holding their baby bumps, she felt the sense of guilt. It wasn't like something to be guilty of, and it was stated in the law that abortion is legal so she shouldn't be guilty about it. But even so, she thought she wanted this future. But it was too quick to come. She wasn't ready.

Dr. Eva Stein-Gray was her designated doctor. She was young, blonde, and a smiling face, and Annabeth immediately hated it. Why was she so happy? Annabeth didn't know.

She scanned the record of Annabeth and smiled. "Annabeth Chase, 22. That is you, right?" 

Annabeth faked a smile. "Yeah. I'm on a tight schedule by the way, so could you give me the instructions for the pills so I can be on my way?" 

"Oh," Her doctor had said. "You don't want to check the baby first? We offer free sonograms for first time customers."

"That's...that's really okay." Annabeth had said. 

"We could check how many weeks, and what it could possibly be its due date. I mean, it is free." 

Annabeth was adamant to go. How insensitive was this woman? She was asking for an abortion, not a damn ultrasound.

"Fine." Annabeth finally said. She had all the time in the world anyway. 

When the gel was placed on her belly, she immediately regret taking the stupid ultrasound. It was cold, and the metal only made it worse. She felt all the hairs on her body stand up as the doctor examines her stomach. She smiled and put up the screen monitor, and Annabeth found herself looking at the screen. 

"Oh, look at it!" 

Annabeth didn't expect what she saw. It was a small baby, a very small one, but you could see the formation of the arms and legs. It looked...real. It looked like a tiny human. Like a baby. It was Percy's baby. 

She wanted to cry then and there. 

"You're about ten weeks pregnant now, so you'll see that there's a small fetus on the way, and it has very small arms and legs which will develop after several weeks. If you could hear it, we have a faint heartbeat, and you'll begin to notice slight movement."

True to her words, it did have a faint heartbeat. Annabeth have never wanted to cry so much. 

"But...the movement, it has a slight change in movement which is not regular, Annabeth."

"What do you mean?" 

"Have you been stressed out lately? Because it highly affects the baby's development. The more you're stressed, the more likely it'll fail to develop normally. Its organs wouldn't last too long without a proper lifestyle, and you'd notice here that your hold wasn't strong enough."

"Which means if I continue to stress…?"

"You might get the abortion you want, even without the pills. But your baby is holding on, look at it! I'm sure it's doing its best." 

She was sure of her guilt tripping, and of course that's what they were supposed to do, she'd be a potential patient. But she couldn't help but think about what she said. 

"Can I get my pills now? And the instructions?" 

"Oh, right. Sure."

Annabeth went home, that day, feeling like she'd taken the weight of the world. For the first time, she felt like backing out of her plan. It was a well made plan- the smartest decision, but she was hesitant to do so. In fact, for the first time...she didn't want to. The thought of wanting a baby scared her even more. 

They say staring at the balcony overlooking the skyline makes you feel the most at peace. At dawn, she'll begin to decide whatever was on her mind. After all, dawn is a good time to think these things through. By then, she'd probably have the answer to all her questions.

Why did she want it now? Why was she so hesitant? The doctor was obviously guilt tripping her anyway, but what made her change her mind so suddenly? She knew deep down why, but she didn't want to have it in mind. It was Percy's, and that enough was the reason she was so overthinking about it. Sweet, kind, and soft Percy. He would understand, she knows he will. Goddamn, he wouldn't let her suffer if she didn't want to. Why did it hurt so much? Probably because she couldn't give the world to him even though it was what he deserved. 

At dawn, only one decision came to her mind. It was a palpable decision, carefully thought out, and had been processed for hours. She was going to call Percy, tell him about everything without letting down her barrier because one move could take her into a wrong decision. Percy was her weakness, after all.

At six in the morning, she decided to call him up. She didn't take coffee for the first time because of the baby, but then she stopped herself. Why did she even think about it? It's not like she'll do it, will she? 

_Hi, this is Percy. I'm probably busy so leave a message after the beep._

He recognized this voicemail. They were twenty, in his house, when she made him use a voicemail instead of not replying to his friends' call. If Annabeth closed her eyes, she'd still remember the adorableness of her ex-boyfriend while they were having a pillow fight on the couch.

Of course, he would be sleeping. He wouldn't wake up until around 8, where they'd usually take a quick walk at central park but end up eating at a place he'd recommend. The only relief she had was Percy not blocking her number. 

At nine in the morning, Percy called her.

It wasn't much of a hello. It sounds as if he was hanging upside down and has a hangover, but it was his voice nonetheless. She liked his voice, especially when he called her by her name. 

"Hello?" He had said. "Annabeth?"

"Percy? Can we talk?" She felt like breaking down. She didn't know he had this much power. It has only been two months, but it felt like forever. 

There was a pause before he said anything, and for Annabeth, it felt like hours before he finally speak up.

"I thought we were done talking." 

"Look...there's something important that you need to know." Annabeth noticed his hostility, and that made her angry, even though she knew that she wasn't supposed to. "I wouldn't have called you if it wasn't." 

"Okay." Percy's voice was harsh, unlike she'd experienced before. He never gave her that tone, not even when they were fighting. "But go straight to the point. This is bad enough for me moving on. I don't have the time." 

Why did he have to be so harsh?

"I couldn't tell you here, on the phone." Annabeth said. It wouldn't be too formal, at least. She wanted to know his genuine reaction. She wanted to know...if it was worth it or not. "Meet me at Downtown Cafe. 11 Am sharp. I'm not going to wait."

She hung up.

If Annabeth could break the phone and toss it, she would have, but it wasn't her job to be so reckless. It wasn't like she was the only one at fault here, because no, he wanted her just as much as she did. She was only heeding Piper's advice anyway before she aborted it. That was it. She wouldn't care about a damn thing he'd say. 

Annabeth dressed as casual as possible, putting a light jacket over her barely noticeable baby bump. The doctor said she could take the pills before the 23rd week, where only medical and surgical abortion would take place after. The pills were in her pocket, untouched. It was only two months, but it was hard. She had been one of the honorary students to be awarded at her graduation next week, and it was worth it. Staying up all night to study, having morning sickness and not being able to sleep whether she wanted to probably led to her doctor saying about stress factors. She felt guilty somehow, and then she felt angry about feeling guilty- because she shouldn't. Graduating was one of her dreams.

The baby _isn't_. Or the fetus, rather. Whatever you call a small something inside you.

Percy was waiting for her at one of the seats inside. He was noticeable alright. He was wearing one of those white short sleeved dress-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts, so he looked like a tourist minus the hat. His muscles fit his top perfectly, but Annabeth wasn't going to admit that.

She wished she'd worn something more presentable. 

"Percy," She tried for a smile, but she knew he knew it was so fake she decided against it. He was downing one of the coffee she knew he didn't like, but she figured he'd want the adrenaline. 

"Annabeth," he said. He had eyebags under his eyes, and his hair was out of place, as if he didn't have the time to comb it. He has never looked more handsome, but he also looked like he hasn't slept a wink.

Annabeth sat across him. They were silent for a minute or two, and she wished they weren't, because they never had any uncomfortable silence before. Annabeth started to think of backing out at the last minute. Why was she here again? Why did he have to look so good this damn day? He did know she liked that button down short sleeves that looked good on him, so why of all the things he could have worn, it has to be that? 

She began to rummage her fingers through the band of her jacket, trying too hard not to get her ADHD going.

"Percy, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important." She had said. "My decision is final anyway, but I had to tell you."

"Tell me what?" He sounded genuinely concerned.

"That I'm pregnant, Percy." 

It was hard to process the following seconds since Percy looked like he was about to choke on his breadstick. 

"Do you want some water? I could--"

Percy put his hand up and shook his head, and started coughing even more. 

"I'm--"

"I'll bring you some water--"

"I'm--" When his coughing toned down, he cleared his throat once more. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

Percy took another sip of his coffee, and Annabeth felt like it was one of those moments again that felt like forever. 

"How...i'm…" Percy started, but was interrupted by Annabeth. How? I'm? Was that all he could say? Was he doubting her?

"Yes, i'm pretty sure it's your child." 

"You didn't even know what I was going to say." Percy quickly followed. 

"Then what were you going to say, exactly?" Percy was her first love, and yes, they lost their card to each other even if that concept was entirely made up by men who thought it would change a woman forever.

"I couldn't say it now. I know your decision." 

Annabeth hated how vague he is sometimes. "What were you going to say--"

"That i'm going to be a father!" Percy looked mad enough, even though he didn't entirely shout, the whole shop was looking at them intently, like looking at a cage match. "But I know your decision. You don't want it." 

"That's right, I don't." Annabeth was quick, and cold, and ruthless. She was angry at Percy, but she didn't know why exactly. "I was only here to say it to you, I figured it was also your concern."

"My concern…" Percy started. That my child is going to get aborted? But he knew he didn't have a say in it. Annabeth wouldn't let anything get in her dreams. It was the smartest decision to make, and who is he to blame her? She was close to graduating and she wouldn't miss it for the world. Although Percy is sad about her getting the abortion, her health too is far more important. "I...that's okay. I'm okay with you getting the abortion." 

He realized his choice of words were wrong.

"Even if you don't," Annabeth muttered. 

"Yes, I know." 

"That's all I want to say, Percy. Goodbye." Annabeth was fixing her things and standing up when Percy grabbed her hand.

"You'll take care of yourself. At least, promise me that." He had said to her. It was that look that made Annabeth vulnerable, his look that made her want to let down her guard. When she looked down to see Percy was holding her hand, a small sad smile on his face, she realized that she'd be willing to do a reckless thing. 

"I...I promise. You too." She didn't meet his eyes, but Percy was reassured. She had promised, and he knew she wasn't the type to break it. Once she opens the door once more to leave, Percy was looking at her with the same sad eyes. She didn't want to see that look on him again.

Few weeks had passed after that, and miserable as she is, she got to graduate with honors. Her mother had told her about a position in their firm, and Annabeth thought her life was fixed there and then. The fact is that her mother owns the firm, so it's not hard to get a job, but of course, she still had to excel so people would find her deserving for it. Her pills were well-kept in her pocket for a long time, but it felt like she was procrastinating doing the thing she's supposed to do. It's not supposed to be that hard, but when she thinks of it, she'll keep crying for hours. 

The thing is that she also stopped drinking coffee and alcohol, rather by instinct or not, she didn't know. It was also hard to sleep at night that sometimes she wished Percy was there. It was always easier to sleep beside him. Her morning sickness had taken a turn for the worse, and it was a good thing she graduated, because she wouldn't know what to do. 

So when she told her mom just before she got accepted at her job, who thought it would be a mistake? Athena wasn't fond of kids, never have, and Annabeth alone knew that ever since she left her only child. Her dad had been moving from state to state- Virginia, to New Jersey, to California, to finish his research then, so by the time Annabeth was sixteen, she planned to stay in New York with her mom. Somehow it brought a stronger bond, but deep down, there was nothing there. Her mom treats her like a co-worker, but as her child? No.

Funnily enough, her mom had accepted it. Annabeth thought she was going to rampage, or throw her out of the house, but she knew money has never been a problem to them, so she was beyond relief. 

"What are you planning to do?"

Annabeth's mind wasn't made up. The past few days had been awful, and she was totally split in half. Deep down, she wanted this child, but...what about her dreams?

"I'm going to abort it." She had said. 

Her mom had looked up, the great Athena, whose gaze could pierce through solid metal, looked up at her for the very first time. "You could apply to me again after a few months. You know I wouldn't mind the lapse."

"What...what do you mean?" 

"That you shouldn't abort it. I've given your boyfriend the benefit of the doubt before, and I'd think he'd be a great father, although I still don't like him." 

Annabeth was confused. Here she was, trying to abort it because she knew everyone would agree with her, but her own mother? Before she knew it, her mom continued to scan pieces of paper that must have been those blueprints. Does she have to tell her? 

"Percy and I...we've broken up." 

"And he knew about it?"

"Yes," Annabeth uttered.

Athena stopped writing for a quick second, tried to look up but decided against it on the last minute. "Some guy he is, that Percy..." 

"But he knew I was going to abort it anyway, and we've talked." Annabeth defended. Sure, it was a common fact that Athena doesn't approve of their relationship, but over the course of many years she had no choice but to accept it, because Percy just wouldn't leave her be. 

"Tell me," Her mother stopped working, "Do you want to have a child, Annabeth?"

"I...I want to. But I'm too young, and I wouldn't…" 

"We have more money for both of us. You should think about this."

"I...already did."

"And why the hesitation?"

Annabeth couldn't answer. She didn't want to answer. She knew her mother enough for her to know she wasn't going to win the argument, but then again maybe she was arguing with herself all along. Her mother had given birth to her when she was only twenty four, so she thought maybe she was the best adviser for this. She's supposed to make her not feel guilty about having it, but why is it the other way around? 

Before she got out of that office, her mother had told her one thing: Percy was out of the picture and if she'll ever raise the child, it was going to be a Chase. 

Her father, however, was a different thing. 

"You...you're--" He had asked for the tenth time.

"Yes, I am." She coughed. "I told you that already."

"That-- that's great!" Her father said, adjusting his spectacles before trying to give her a hug. She was shocked at the gesture, but it was her father. Sure, they had a rough past, but in the end, he was there for her. She didn't have the greatest connection with him, mostly because they fought about her step mom before, but now Annabeth didn't mind. She wasn't living with them anymore anyway.

When he did hug her, she smelled the lemon shampoo he used to buy for her to repel the spiders in her room. It didn't last five seconds, and he had to adjust his glasses to see her again. His blond hair was pointing up, so somehow he looked like the guy from Meet the Robinsons. Only much much older.

She can't help but to wonder: Was Percy going to be like this when he's older? Is he going to hug his child and tell them he's proud? He was just that kind of parent, after all. Annabeth knew, then and there, that Percy would be the type of parent to be close to his children, and Annabeth was far from that. 

Looking at her dad's soft expression, Annabeth couldn't stand telling him about her abortion. She couldn't even think of it in the first place. 

It wasn't the first time she wanted to back out, but when she found her dad looking happily, she can't help but to wonder if Percy would be the same.

No, because she knew Percy was better.

It didn't take long for their friends to know about it. Piper told Jason, who then told Percy (who said he knew about it). Leo knew from his encounter with Annabeth a while back, and somehow the news circulated everywhere. She thought of Sally, who she knew would be most upset about their situation. Before, she was aching to tell her, but who was she? Annabeth's the girl who broke her son's heart. She figured Sally didn't want to see her again. 

And so a lot of thinking happened. Annabeth began to consider everything her mom was telling her, except for getting Percy out of the picture. She stopped eating food that shouldn't be eaten, and stopped doing exercises that may tire her more and more. 

On the first day of June, at dawn, she decided something that probably would be the stupidest decision she'll make, but she knew it was going to be worth it. It had been because of Percy, but that wasn't all. 

Her doctor had told her everything about being in the first trimester, and had once again let her hear the faint heartbeat. She knew then and there that she was going to keep it. 

She was in love. 

Being in love had their consequences though. She had been experiencing fatigue and morning sickness, and muscle contractions. Her doctor had given her the list of things she shouldn't eat, and told her to expect hormonal changes in her body. 

She had been given a job by her mother who entrusted her to do a design for five months. She knew of her fairness in company holding, so Annabeth wouldn't be a lead architect just yet. She'll take as much time as regular employees. The pay was good though, and her mom had given her an extra condo unit that she finished designing a year ago. Annabeth felt like a spoiled brat, so to pay her off she had to give twenty percent of her weekly earnings. That was okay with her. 

Piper would be staying with her for a while since there was an extra room and she didn't need it anyway. Thalia was originally the one staying but cancelled last minute, so she told her that it would be free since they wouldn't need to pay rent anyway. That was nice enough for Piper to take the deal, since she had been trying to make her own money without her parent's support, and this would be a much better unit anyway. The only cons would be taking care of a pregnant woman, which, by the way, is also having mood swings almost every day. 

The first five months of work will require Annabeth to be in office, and after that, she'd take her leave. It wasn't until two weeks later when she decided to call Percy again, just so he knew that she changed her mind. By then her slight baby bump was showing, so she considered using oversized hoodies instead whenever she'll go out. 

Piper had been having Chinese take-outs the first week of rooming together. It wasn't that she was against it, but both girls would start a fire before actually making anything edible. They only moved a couple blocks away anyway, but the unit they've been staying in were much farther downtown, where they could easily go to the central park whenever Annabeth would want to take a morning walk.

Piper was a designer for a company owned by a supermodel, and although she was relatively new, she had had days of good pay. She was godsent for Annabeth, since she doesn't want to live with her mom, and she most definitely didn't know what to do. When Annabeth asked her if she could come with her for the check up, she immediately replied yes. Annabeth was ecstatic. 

"It moved," Piper had said. 

"Have you been eating anything on your list, Annabeth?" The doctor asked her. 

She stopped eating and drinking everything that's on her list, and Annabeth even took her time to research more about the effects of pregnancy. Nevertheless, her doctor had told her about the signs since she's nearing her fourth month. Her morning sickness was still there, and muscle fatigue, moodiness, but by this time she would also experience effects like cravings. Annabeth has also been sleeping 8 hours a day or more, which was new to her. Maybe she was getting the hang of it. 

"No," She said. "I had been having healthy diets." 

The doctor smiled. "Then you shouldn't have a problem about it. Your child is developing, and now it's becoming healthier. That's a good way to keep it up." 

When she checked the ultrasound pictures and listened yet again to the beat of the little child's heart, Annabeth thought that maybe she made the right decision. 

Percy came to the cafe at exactly 12 PM. His hair was tousled neatly like he just got out of a shower, and he was wearing a plain black shirt and pants. He looked good. He had a slight stubble that made him look mature. So he wasn't shaving. Normally, Annabeth was the one doing it for him, since it was one of their time together, and Annabeth liked having skin care sessions with Percy. It was those little times that she did cherish the most. 

"Hey," He slid on the seat across her.

"I'm keeping it." Was all she could say.

There was a much longer, much unnecessary pause before Percy looked at her again. "Do you really want to? Will it be good for your health? Annabeth, I know--"

"Yes, Percy. I've thought about it over and over. I want it. I want him. I want her."

"But you said you didn't want to have children before, remember? What made you change your mind? How can you take care--" 

"But now I want to," Annabeth replied, looking at him. "If you don't think I have the capability to care for a child, Percy, you're wrong. I know it's a big responsibility and I'd be willing to do it with or without your help." 

"That wasn't what I'm saying, Annabeth." 

"It felt as if you did." 

Percy had the nerve to smile. Why was he smiling? Was there something stuck in her teeth, or was it something she've said? "So...I'm going to be a father."

"I don't know," Annabeth was too prideful to say anything. She took a sip of her juice drink. Then she added, "Maybe."

Who knew that coffee shop was going to have a juice drink? Either way, it tasted a lot better than water. 

Percy kept smiling, but it was a little too sad. Percy's smile didn't reach his eyes, but she figured it was better than him rejecting them out. "Annabeth, don't you think, maybe we could work it out? For our child?" 

Annabeth thought of it. Like a family? Percy wanted to have a family. She didn't have the guts to do that, not yet. Right now, it was enough that she didn't abort their child, but committing to something bigger, like a family? She didn't have the guts to do that yet. She had lots of plans, and although she loves Percy with all her heart, she was scared. She was too young to think about having a family. She didn't think she'd be a good wife, much less a mother. She wanted to take little steps at a time, although the normal step was marriage at first, at least she'd taken one step at a time. Working things out for both of them? She couldn't do it. Not right now.

They did warn her about her commitment and abandonment issues. All her life, Annabeth had been moved from people to people, because she thought no one wanted her from the start. First it was her mother, who left her to her father, who left her for his wife. Then she moved from state to state until she found an orphan home, and then her mother found her again. Her only friends didn't last long then, and by the time she was in high school, she was a mess.

Percy cared for her. She had friends, but she had been running again and again from her past, and it was leading nowhere. She had been so involved romantically that she forgot another purpose of her life. She knew that maybe someday she'll get married and settle down, but right now, she was too young for anything. 

"Percy, you have to understand...what you're saying is too much," She couldn't find the right words to explain.

"And having a baby isn't?" Percy was quick to answer, but when he realized of his rising tone, he sighed and muttered a sorry. 

"Having this is enough already, and I don't want to commit yet. We're young, Percy. Family...it sounds too permanent."

Permanent. Annabeth had said that before, about building something permanent.

"Are you saying i'm too much for you to handle?" 

"No, Gods no, Percy. I'm only saying...it's a step i'd be willing to take but not right now. I don't want to be romantically involved right now. I have lots of dreams ahead of me." Annabeth had said. "I hope you understand."

"I don't." Was his curt reply. It felt like another hour have passed before Percy spoke again. "At least let me be a father. Don't let it think I ran away abandoning you. I want to see my child grow up close to me, and I want to also have an opinion about its name." 

"Of course you would--"

"I want to go with your check ups. Let me be there when you're attending those sessions. I want to have him or her during Sundays so my mom could be with them. I'd buy you the things you need and i get to pay the tuition, or anything necessary." 

"That would be okay. But just so you know, I wouldn't let you take custody. That's the only thing I wouldn't do."

Percy nodded, as if he had been thinking about it for a long time. "I know that. I just wished you'd let me be there for you not as your lover, but as your friend. And a father. Do you think you could do that?"

Annabeth stopped. Here she was, for the first time being selfish about something she wants, but there was Percy who would be willing to do a lot of things and go beyond his borders just so she could take her own step to her destination. Why did he have to be this way? Why couldn't he be some asshole boyfriend for once so she could feel less guilty about it? 

"That's fine. I don't mind." Annabeth replied. "I have a check up due next week, if you're going to come. We also moved out of Piper's Apartment. I'm going to give you the address, but call me first before you go." 

Percy nodded, looking more pleased than before. Annabeth couldn't help but notice the way his eyes move as if examining her constantly. "Look, Annabeth…"

"What?" 

"I...Nevermind."

"If you don't have anything more to say, Percy, I'm going." Annabeth stood up from her seat. 

Being with Percy made her want to change her mind. It was a given that he had always been her weakness, like an achilles heel, if she'd acknowledge it more, she'll explode. Annabeth knew much about love, and Percy sure is the love of her life, but the world isn't built only by that factor alone, and she has so much to do.

It had been days when she heard from him again, and it was the end of her trimester. Piper and Thalia had taken her shopping, and although she didn't want to, she was dragged to their local grocery stores to buy some supplies. Thalia was always supportive of her, given that she'd wanted to be the cool aunt, and Piper had always been there to pull her hair once she was overcome with morning sickness. 

The morning after that, she agreed to meet up with Percy at the hospital, but stubborn as he is, kept insisting on coming to pick her up at her unit. 

"Will we know the gender?" He had asked. 

"Not yet, probably after one more month." She said.

And although they didn't chat much once they got there, Annabeth felt much better than when she was last time with Piper. Percy had the sense of reassurance, and Annabeth knew her love language were words of affirmation, and Percy had successfully given her just that before. She noticed his fidgety hands on his car, and the way he was wearing a suit today, which really dragged Annabeth's choice of casual clothing. Why was he so formal? It wasn't like biologists were expected to wear suits, right? But she didn't comment about it. She knew she should have. 

The queue was short as usual, but they still had to wait for thirty minutes before they got in. It was also the first time her doctor had seen Percy, so it was safe to say that they chatted for a while before having the ultrasound. 

"Percy Jackson," He'd said.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Jackson. I believe you're the father of the child?"

Percy nodded. 

"I'm so glad I finally met you. I believe we'll be having another ultrasound today, and of course, much like I've told Annabeth here all the time, I'd also be giving you instructions so you could support her. Will that be okay?"

When the doctor mentioned how she was relieved they didn't continue with the abortion, Annabeth couldn't help but to look at Percy, who was looking at her with sad eyes. But that had been weeks ago, and Annabeth has been thinking through all of it. She didn't need to feel guilt of thinking about having abortion at first, what matters most is the present. 

Annabeth observed as the gel was put on her belly, although this time she wasn't the only one looking. Percy was looking intently at the screen, then to her stomach while the doctor carefully explained everything that's been happening. 

"By now you're probably experiencing more mood swings, and of course it's normal to have cravings, but there are lots of things you shouldn't eat." 

Annabeth was about to speak, but Percy beat her to it. "The baby is about like, 5 to 7 inches long already right? So wouldn't it be that she'd be feeling more dizzy right now...like Nausea...and how will she get rid of it? She couldn't take medicines."

"That's a good question. You did your research, Percy?"

"I read some." Percy shrugged. 

They were out after an hour, and after putting up another fight with him as to why he was buying groceries for her, they finally compromised and bought groceries for her. After she'd been to the store for what seems like forever, they finally arrived in front of her building. 

It wasn't like they didn't fight before, and after putting up with Percy for so long she didn't really care about why they're fighting sometimes, mostly it was stupid stuff, and they got over it. 

Banter. That was it. 

"This is me. I can carry that, you know," Annabeth said.

"Have you ever seen a man let a pregnant woman carry heavy stuff?" Percy said like it was obvious. 

Annabeth looked at him for a second. "Uh, duh, yes? We live in a cruel world, Percy." 

"Okay, you're right," He processed. "That doesn't mean I'm letting you, you watched too many movies." 

Annabeth rolled her eyes, although a hint of playfulness could be seen at a glance. Sometimes she wanted to punch Percy in his precious face for being right at least once, and that was she's feeling now, which is weird, since maybe it was the hormonal changes, or maybe it was just her. She was also feeling a massive headache that has been bugging her since grocery shopping, so she was more ticked than usual.

When Percy finally managed to get the groceries to the countertop, she placed her hand on his shoulder and looked up. "That's it. We're done. Go home, Percy."

"Let me at least--" 

"I think I can do it myself." Annabeth relented. "Look, I appreciate your gesture, Percy, but we aren't together. You can go home if you want to, because as far as i know i'm only calling you for emergencies and check ups and some baby problems, not to sort a damn grocery."

Percy looked taken aback by her sudden backlash, but he easily regained himself. He cleared his throat, and then nodded, trying to make up the right words to say, but when Annabeth wanted him to speak, he didn't. 

"It's 4:30 and I just really really want to sleep. I need it." Annabeth pleaded. So she knew she was the type of pregnant to get irritated by everyone, but sometimes she thinks she hates herself for that. 

"Can I...at least say bye to...like, my child?" 

It was her 6th time rolling her eyes today, but after he looked at her like that, she figured, okay. Okay, whatever. It was just saying bye, right? 

Percy placed a kiss on her belly, and though the gesture made her heart melt, she didn't try to express her out of the blue emotions.

When Percy left that day, Annabeth was already on her way to sleep. What she and Percy bought was a week's worth of grocery supply, and after a lot of debate they finally decided to split it in half. Piper would be the one cooking the only thing she knew how to cook- Mac and cheese- and even then Piper wouldn't be home until about eight, so she had a lot of time to sleep. She didn't want anyone to disturb her peace now after all. 

Percy's voice rang through her head. My child. 

She couldn't help but to smile sometimes. As irritated as she was at him (or anyone for that matter really), sometimes he does the most unexpected things. 

The thing is that she felt as if she was a step ahead of finding her dream. The week was eventful for Annabeth, since she had been going in and out of office to go with the senior architects, trying to process what they were saying, and she had been working almost 12 hours a day. It was worth it though, because then she got to see different Architectural designs of the firm. Sure, she wasn't in any high position though she's technically the owner's daughter, but that doesn't stop her. She didn't need it if she worked hard enough. She had to prove a point. 

To answer the question, yes, she's also having a good sleep, and although her co workers irritate the living hell out of her, she promised not to do anything about it until she got her blueprints sorted out. She was almost never at home, but when she got home at 8 in the evening (finishing work at work), she formed this sleeping habit where she immediately sleeps until ten, then finally wakes up at 6, so she still has 8 hours or so. 

Sometimes, she talks to her baby. There was a feeling that it might be listening to her, but she doesn't know for sure, so she tried to tell it the most boring and useless things, or anything that sounds fantastic. There are days when she'd sing. Annabeth doesn't sing, so when she does start singing she's sure she had a problem. She also starts craving a glorious amount of Chick Fil A and Taco bell.

Percy does visit a week after, at around 10 in the goddamn evening, when she's trying to sleep peacefully. Annabeth did tell him to call her or text her if he was going to come, and in Percy's defense he did text her, when he was practically in front of her door. Piper's sleeping over at Jason's today, so it was basically her alone in the house. It was a Friday night, so who cares if last year it was spent partying with some college friends? Right now, she just wants to rest after a big day, not to mention her project being accepted as one of the major designs to be prepared by her seniors. 

"It's ten in the goddamn evening," Her hair had been a mess, and she was sleeping with an oversized shirt that used to be Percy's. 

"Hey," Percy smiled, then looked down to assess her look. When he did, he commented. "I know I haven't lost them."

"What?" Annabeth replied.

"What what?" He had asked. "My shirt is what. That's my shirt." 

"I mean what are you doing here?" She tried to distract him, since she was sure she's blushing hard, yet he damn well knew he wouldn't be getting his shirt back. 

Percy was wearing a dress shirt and slacks, like he's fresh from an office. What office? She didn't know. She was too tired to ask at that point so she let him in. It wasn't his first time being there, but definitely the first time he'd used the couch. Percy was oh so calmly sitting there as if waiting for her to sit next to him. She was tempted, but she didn't let that. She sat across him. "I bought food."

"You didn't have to, you know." She said. 

"Doesn't mean I won't," He shrugged. "I've been with you for years and you still underestimate my sheer stubbornness." 

That was true. That was one thing she liked most with Percy, but generally everything about him was likable so it wasn't for her to debate about it.

"Okay, fine. I won't argue with you for this." She rolled her eyes, stepping in to put the stack on the fridge. 

"You know you'd argue with me about everything," She can see the smirk starting to form its way in his mouth, that little shit. He knew he was right, but Annabeth was too offended to even care about winning the damn argument. 

She threw the nearest thing she saw, which was a plastic cup. It hit him in the face. "Well, you're actually wrong--"

"Point proven." He said, innocently.

"Get out of my house," She muttered. 

"What are you going to name...the kid?" Percy had asked after she served him a glass of water, which he gladly chugged like he hadn't drunk for weeks. "I have a few suggestions, which by the way, I now know name meanings of and I think--"

"Okay first of all we're not gonna name him Robert Downey, Samuel, or Michael, if that's what you're thinking, and---"

"You don't know what I was gonna say!" Percy placed his hand on his chest, offended.

"Then what are you going to say?"

Percy thought for a second, narrowing his eyes.. "Okay, that's exactly what I was going to say, but...okay I have no words. Psychic." 

Annabeth thought for a second, which is weird, because she had given enough thought for the baby name, but still doesn't want to share it with Percy. She thought, maybe, he'd give a better name, or something. When she tried to speak though, Percy beat her to it. "Any name's okay, but can we not name him or her after someone we know? That's just...weird." 

It was true, she didn't want to name her child, Sally or frederick or Athena or anyone they knew of. That's going to definitely be weird. "Okay, agreed."

Percy placed his hands in the air. "Finally, something we can agree with." 

Annabeth took another candy from a bag and threw it at him."We kinda do agree with each other a lot of times, mind you."

"Name something we agree with, then," Percy requested. Whether it was a joke, she was offended. Percy and she had agreed to move in together when they were in college agreed to be married when they're at least 28, agreed to not have children (which, didn't go exactly as planned), a a couple of things like how they didn't like peanut butter, how dogs are the greatest thing on earth, how they hate the English subject with all their hearts.

She was almost sure he was joking. "Not agreeing." 

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No. You could've at least brought me chick fil a nuggets and taco bell." She was joking, of course, but Percy looked as if he believed her. 

"Cravings?" He asked.

"No…"Annabeth doesn't want to admit it was cravings. "Maybe…"

"I'm sure they're still open at this ungodly hour, those workers. " Percy looked at his clock. "I'll be back by 30 then, lock the door. "

"You can't tell me---" 

But before she could protest, Percy was already heading out of the door, not showing any signs that he's backing out. He's a stubborn little shit is what he is, and what he's surprisingly good at. Annabeth thought at first that he was kidding, but he wasn't later on when he arrived with a box of nuggets and about 4 tacos and a chalupa box at once. She was in heaven.

It wasn't until a week later when Annabeth decided that she wanted to go out and do some normal things. She signed up for those sessions where you do mom things for preparation, and she doesn't really know what it's called, but her mom had told her about it and she accepted. It wasn't her mom to do something like guide her through these different stages, and she's not the most motherly among all and the only thing she knows is to lecture her. Annabeth wasn't going to be one like that when she's raising her kid. Although she's going to need someone who's definitely going to support her, she wasn't sure Sally wanted to see her after breaking her son's heart.

She decided to shop with Piper since she had all the time during Saturdays. Percy wouldn't meet her until tomorrow, so she was free this day, and she hasn't eaten anything that's not healthy ever since June, it was safe to say she's having out of those food take outs. Piper and Jason, being the coolest people in the world came with her, and together they ate at around 6 in the afternoon on the nearest Taco bell. Jason had agreed to pick them up after his work, and they headed up to the local pub. She had a milkshake.

When Piper had gone out to the restroom, she was left with him. Annabeth wasn't close to Jason as much as she is with Piper, but Jason was like a brother to her, always there when the crisis comes, and always looking. It felt as if he had figured out what he wanted to do for the rest of his life, and his pose was always so secure and comforting, no wonder he's a lawyer. 

"Look, Annabeth...I don't mean to get in between you and Percy," He started. "But you did love him, right? Why the sudden change of heart? Percy had been beating himself up and I feel morally obligated to keep him intact. He's a disaster and you know that."

With what Jason was wearing, she felt as if he was interrogating her, not listening. It's hard enough to focus with the way the lights are fixed in the establishment, but his eyes felt as if looking through her. 

"I don't want to drag him into this, Jason." Annabeth breathed. "He wanted to get married...and I want to, but not at this moment. We're both going to different directions, and I tend to self-destruct a lot. I don't want to be involved with any romantic relationship yet. But I love him, you all know that. I just don't think I'm ready for what he's expecting." 

"And yet you got pregnant?" He didn't mean to sound harsh, but that was kind of like what his tone of voice was implying. 

"If it wasn't for Percy, I would have---"

"So you think you're doing him a favor, is that what it is?" Jason narrowed his eyes.

"Well shit, Jason. Do you think I wanted this and I was guilty enough to think of it as a favor? You don't know shit, Grace. Back off."

Before she could say some foul words that would surely piss Jason off, Piper came back, looking happily.

"I'm back," Piper smiled. "What did i miss?"

The ride back home was silent. When Piper asked about it, Annabeth was too angry to reply, so Jason had said the typical lie "i'm just tired" and didn't talk about it until they got home. It wasn't for Jason to judge her for her actions because he wasn't in her place. Sure, he was a great friend of Percy, and that was where he should stand on the line. 

After staying in for several minutes, Piper walked him out of the door to kiss him goodbye, and he didn't acknowledge Annabeth when he was leaving. Good riddance.

Percy came the next day, with a lot of food, some books he thought would help, and a little note of names that he thought cool. She appreciated the gesture, and even tried to comment about said names, but the time wasn't right, and he kissed her belly goodbye and spoke with it for only a few minutes, muttering how he was going to baby-sit his 5 year old sister and take him to the ice skating hall as promised. Annabeth was kind of disappointed, and then angry at herself for being disappointed. 

The thing is that sometimes she does regret her decision. But now she was too prideful to admit that to his face. So to keep herself distracted, she would maximize her workload a day, talk a couple of times and read books about it, and do the same thing every week or so. The weeks after that lead her to be cold to Percy, since it should be that she was moving on, and so she has had very little interactions with him for about four weeks. Sometimes though, when they were having those couple sessions, it would lead to them talking a lot more because of obvious reasons.

One time Percy gripped the baby doll too fast he broke its head, and he looked at it with such horror it kinda brought her to laugh at him. He still couldn't believe it happened, so he picked it up, embarrassed, said a couple of sorry's to it and everyone around him, and contemplated it when they were in his car.

"It was not funny!" Percy had told her. "This is frustrating, what if i'm not a good father? What if I accidentally drop them?" He rummaged his hair with his hand. "I'm doing terrible at this thing."

"Percy, the instructor clearly said it did look detached in the first place. It wasn't your fault." 

But he wasn't going to buy it. The other time he pulled up a sack of flour baby, the floor was flooding with a shit ton of flour, so they had to clean it up real quick before other fathers laughed at him. This time it was completely his fault.

At her fifth month, Annabeth had finally expected the gender reveal of her baby, and to tell the truth, she was kind of expecting it. Percy, on the other hand, was happy as hell.

"I mean, I want both, but i'm still happy about it!" Percy had all but skipped while they were walking to his car. They took the subway a few weeks before, but when he started to notice the large baby bump, he knew he wasn't letting her sit in front of several people in a moving train. "I'm just so glad I wouldn't call it it now!" 

He was still wearing his ordinary uniform, which was a dress shirt and a coat that fit him snugly. Annabeth had wanted to kiss him there and do wonders to his body, but stopped herself before she could reach him. This was a different stage of pregnancy, she reminded herself. 

She was still curious about what he does for work. When Annabeth asked him though, he didn't meet her eyes and he was less happy. "A lot of things," They kept walking. "Something really boring."

"Like what?" 

"Filing, processing, nothing extraordinary. They did a great pay though, mostly because my dad. But whatever." Percy clearly did not want to talk about it.

Annabeth stopped dead on her tracks. He really had given it away? He wanted to become a marine biologist, and he was so excited about it he even interned for one without any pay. Annabeth knew why he did leave though, and she was feeling guilty about it. "Why did you leave?! I thought you wanted to be a biologist."

"Woah, stop being so aggressive," Percy put his hands up in surrender. "I still want to be one. I didn't give up on my dream, but this is...a very practical way."

And then suddenly Annabeth was mad at him because she was right. He would give up his dream for someone else, and that someone was her. It was where his loyalty lies.

"You're so stupid, you know that Percy?" She didn't mean to sound much harsher, but Percy was taken aback by her sudden outburst. "This is exactly why I left you."

"So you left me because I was stupid?" He looked down, felt as if he was going to shout any moment, and then his tone died down for a bit before saying, "I did this for my child, Annabeth! I don't regret it, and I don't think I will!"

"No, you're not listening to---" Her words were always wrong at the right time. She didn't mean to say Percy was stupid so she left him. What she meant was selfless, but due to her over emotional mind she just had to say one thing Percy was insecure about, and it would probably ruin them forever. Percy wasn't stupid, in fact he was very very smart. Sure, he had struggled before, but he was a different type of smart rather than academics, and Annabeth knew that. Selflessness, however, Annabeth feared it most for Percy, and it came true. It was just him to give up the world and his dreams for his friend.

"You're the one not listening to me! Do you know how hard it is to be a single parent? Do you know how hard it is to sell magazines and walk dogs in the street just because your parents couldn't afford to buy your basic needs?! How I had to eat the same thing for days because we were double paying rent? I experienced that, and i'm not letting my child experience the same thing!" 

It wasn't Percy to be like this. It was the first time that he did raise his voice on Annabeth, and maybe it wasn't as aggressive as how other people do it. Percy's voice was always soft even when he's mad, but he still did raise his voice, and he knew in fact that he shouldn't have. After breathing in, he realized it and muttered a sorry, but not before walking a couple of paces ahead of her. He knew that she knew everything about what he said earlier, since it was Annabeth that had lived on the streets for years, and he was wrong. He knew that Annabeth suffered harder.

She was on the verge of tears, whether by her hormones or seeing Percy look so broken, she didn't know exactly. 

When Percy looked back again, he was scratching his neck apologetically, and not looking at her exactly. "About what I said...I'm sorry for...that sudden…" 

Annabeth couldn't speak. 

"I'll drive you home, okay? Is that okay, Annabeth?"

When she regained her senses, she realized that Percy was right in fron of her, looking so disgusted by his outburst. Annabeth couldn't blame him, she never could have, because he was right. But it doesn't mean that Annabeth isn't. It was like seeing the situation from two very different perspective, and Annabeth doesn't want to, but she understood Percy very perfectly, but deep inside she wanted him to stop sacrificing himself so much. 

"I'm really sorry and--"

"You don't have to say sorry. I understand." 

"No, I shouted at you. I shouldn't have. That wasn't like me, I swear."

"It's okay, Percy. Just...take me to my place." 

When he did, they didn't talk on the way unlike usual. She didn't want to talk about it too, so when she realized that Percy wasn't going to say anything exactly, she was fine with it. Both of them were wrong and right at the same time, and she couldn't think saying sorry about it would actually let her problem down the drain. 

"Go home, Percy." She had said. 

"Good night," And he was out the door. It wasn't exactly a good night, but without their conflict it would have, since they recently just knew about the gender. She didn't know if she could keep doing this. It felt as if she's out of her mind all the time.

A few weeks after that, they did some baby things together, like buying clothes and other necessary things like diapers. A lot of diapers. Annabeth had wanted to split the bill in half, but Percy was persistent. They didn't talk much while buying, but she still sees Percy's enthused face even though they did have the not so big problem on their shoulders. Percy never talked to her again about his job, which Annabeth knew he was still working on judging from his awful amount of dress shirts that just might do a good job crawling its way to her mind, so she wasn't exactly one to complain. 

Piper, Hazel and Jason had been very supportive too, buying things they thought Annabeth would love. Although there is still some tension between her and Jason, he was warming up to her nonetheless. She figured he'd talk about it with Percy. Annabeth didn't know for sure, or maybe he was just trying to be kind for the sake of not pissing her off at the very least.

At her seventh month, she did meet Sally, when they decided it was really time and it shouldn't be delayed. Annabeth was kinda shy at first, since she hasn't seen Sally for months, and there she was in her house looking very pregnant even an oversized hoodie would fail to conceal it. She managed to stay fit, just a healthy amount of protein to satisfy her, so she wouldn't gain weight. Percy was very supportive.

"I know that whatever happened between you and Percy is not my concern, but dear, you could always talk to me. And of course, you have Percy. He's always going to support you no matter what." Sally had spoken to her and she can't help but to cry. It was the first time she'd been told about everything that's upsetting her. Sally was like her own therapist.

Meanwhile, Percy was at the living room sipping his blue milkshake and some cookies, and Annabeth can't help but to look. She knew he'd be a great father. Percy was always so sweet, never did anything stupid like drugs or alcohol, and sure he'd been in guidance and detention a lot of times before, but he was always so gentle for his loved ones. She had to thank Sally for creating such a wonderful human being, but what for? She'd broken up with him. Why did she break up with him? Why was she too prideful to say she was wrong in the first place? 

That night, when he finally dropped her off her house, she was waiting to talk to Percy about it, even if she knew the chances were slim...and for the first time she felt intimidated by Percy's mere presence. When she did though, it felt too late.

"Look, Beth...I gotta go." Percy stepped out of her door after looking at his watch. 

"I want to talk to you about something first before you go?" She had asked.

Percy looked at her with the same smile. "Is it about the baby? I mean--"

"No, it's not." 

Percy coughed, then put his hand on the nape of his neck, looking apologetically. He laughed, although it looked kind of a forced habit before saying, "Would you mind calling me later so we'll talk about it? You see,uh…"

"Why? Do you have work?"

"No, actually--"

"Then what is it?" 

Percy cleared his throat once more, but not before looking down. "Well, Jason...I mean, Jason set me up with this girl he knew in a blind date kind of thing…"

She realized Percy was looking at her, as if expecting an answer. "and…?"

Percy looked like he didn't want to talk about it, and have absolutely no idea how to respond, but he tried his best to answer. "I'm really five minutes late, and I don't know her but I don't want to put up a bad impression, so…I, yeah." 

"Oh," She couldn't look at him. 

"Yeah," He laughed awkwardly. "I mean, moving on is...okay, right? I'm not exactly going to back out of supporting the ba--"

"You should leave," She had said, although she didn't mean to spit venom, it was looking like she might as well have, or subconsciously do by the tone of her voice. "I mean….that's good, moving on." 

"Okay, bye." He smiled. "Good night." 

Just when she thought she'd leave her damn pride, everything seems to be crumbling out of place and lessening her chances. When she closed the door, she decided she doesn't want to see Percy for a long time, but of course that's not going to really happen, so she was stuck in a situation where he's finally moving on and she couldn't. 

Annabeth never wanted to cry more. She was too late, and now maybe it's all over for good. She looked up at her ceiling to see the small little starlights Percy had set up for her baby and now she was looking at the crib he had bought when they were shopping. All of it was real, and Annabeth was really going to have it. She looked at the bump and placed her hand on it, muttering words that she knew it would love. She'll be a great mother, she'll be there no matter what. She'll have sleepless nights, alone, but she could do it. She has to.

She remembered how Percy would visit her from time to time when they were still in high school, and whenever she had the colds, he'd simply make a soup and let her rest. It was like that when she was experiencing pregnancy sickness months ago, when he visited during the wrong time and he didn't get to talk to her, and she was trying to sleep and Percy was there to take care of her. Sometimes she hears Percy talking to her baby, but it was always a mutter, so she didn't recognize what he was saying. It wasn't the most pleasant moment to be in, but it was the warmest. 

At around 8 pm, Percy had called her. She didn't know how long dates go, since she and Percy's dates would last a whole day, so to say that he had called her almost just two hours after was quick.

"What is it that you're going to say?" He asked, looking as if he had been walking judging from the footsteps and some car honking. 

She didn't want to discuss it more, so instead she had said: "I want chicken nuggets and tacos." 

Percy laughed at her, and then a quick "okay." before hanging up. He did meet her at around nine, and then he was out of the door for the second time again.

It wasn't long until it was finally December and she was due anytime. To be exact, she was due on December 12, but her child has other plans. It was around 5 in the afternoon and she recently just got off from work (she technically wasn't working anymore, but she decided she had to pass something to her mother), and Percy was driving her home. She had no choice since she'd been constantly fighting Percy for taking a leave two weeks before her due, and now she was stuck with him. It wasn't a problem though, being with Percy was never a problem, but now it was starting to feel real, that she procrastinated long enough to finally think that she's actually delivering a child a week or so after now. 

Percy had also been seeing her a lot lately, almost wanting to sleep in her house just in case, and since she didn't want to bother Piper if ever it happens, she did let him sleep sometimes on the couch. They still didn't talk much, usually just commenting on things enough and having some silence together to the point where it was comforting to Annabeth rather than just awkward. Percy was very supportive to the point where he wouldn't even eat anything that's bad for Annabeth so she doesn't crave it, and give in just to satisfy her cravings even if Percy had to buy seafood (which she knew he hated with passion). He was a good cook, far better than Annabeth actually, so it was always exciting whenever they had to eat. 

At around five in the Afternoon at that time she passed by her mother's office, she had been listening to a song by Maroon 5, enjoying her peace while Percy was driving her home when her water broke. 

"Percy, my water broke." Just like that. She was calm, because they've discussed it before when they were attending those sessions. She just felt sorry when she realized that she was at Percy's car. "Fuck, i'm sorry I'm going to clean--"

Percy was looking at her, panicking. His voice sounded as though this was the most distressing thing he ever heard her say, which it kinda is. "Are you...Are you kidding me?" His hands were everywhere. "What, I, oh my god we've done this before...gods! Okay, okay. What am I gonna do? No, I remember! Wait, no I don't--"

"Calm down, jeez. Don't panic," Annabeth told him.

"Don't panic?! Don't panic?! I am panicking!" Percy half yelled. "Oh my, oh my god."

It wasn't long until the red lights turned to green, but Percy was still in the middle of a breakdown. "Okay stop panicking, jeez. Let me drive."

Percy revved his engine and turned left on the curb where the hospital would be about a mile away. His hand was literally everywhere, and his voice was quick with worry. "You're kidding me, oh my god. Fuck, I have to call mom later. Or someone. Okay? Right? Just hold on, okay? We'll get there." He tried to say it to her, reassuringly, but Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

"Calm down, Percy. I'm just going to deliver a baby. It's not like I'm dying or something."

Percy inhaled. "You really shouldn't be joking about that. Okay, here's what we're going to do, once we get there, I'll open your door and carry you okay? Then once we're done at that part, you'll be okay." 

"Sure, daddy." He sounded like her father. Annabeth rolled her eyes once again, looking at her window and noticing how close they are to the hospital. She'd read about this a lot of times before, and Percy had read about this to her a million times, and it's not like she'll lose all of it under minutes, and this was only her first contraction so she figured they still have a lot of time. 

When she glanced at Percy once again, he was blushing madly. "Percy, are you alright?" 

His voice was an octave higher. "Absolutely, I'm fine."

What did she say? It wasn't like---oh.

"I didn't know you'd be making dad jokes before I got the chance," Percy practically squeaked. 

Annabeth couldn't help but laugh, until her second contraction happened. She sighed. "You really had to make me laugh, huh." 

When he opened the door, it was pretty stupid that he was carrying her, like actually carrying her like a bride. It wasn't long before doctors were delivering her to the room, yet Percy was still walking next to her stretcher, holding her hand either subconsciously or not. She knew she'd be hours in labor until she'd see the sun again, and it would be another day or so before the doctor finally finally discharged her, but deep down she was anxious about everything. It wouldn't be long before their parents came to the hospital though, so she knew they have support. Especially Sally, who has been her mom for a long time without her knowing it.

It was probably the longest hour ever, and there still isn't a sign that her baby wants to come out. She could wait for a few hours more before labor, but if it takes her a day, she would be forced to operate since her water broke already. That longest hour was filled with anxiety, but Percy was there to take her hand. 

Around evening though, she felt the last contraction and knew what was going to come. She told Percy to call the nurses and doctors, and they finally began. She heard the crying of the baby and Percy smiling beside her, but she was too tired to even look up, so once it was clear, the doctors have told her she can rest, and she did.

"Time of birth, 7:27 PM, December 4, 2020. Congratulations Mr. Jackson. Your child is healthy. What are you going to name him?"

They waited until Annabeth woke up to confirm his name, even if he knew it from the beginning. When Annabeth did wake up though, Percy was still on her side, looking at the new-born sleeping on the carrier. Annabeth woke up as if she felt like dreaming, but this was real. She can feel a brand new start coming up ahead on the horizon. 

"He has your hair, and your eyes. That's just unfair," She finally managed to tell Percy, who was beaming at him proudly. She noticed a single tear running down from his eyes, and he wiped it away as if he was embarrassed to be so emotional. 

"You have to rest," Percy told her. "You need that. Annabeth, I can't thank you enough." 

Annabeth felt happy. She thinks she won't regret her decision, and she knew she wouldn't. "I'm okay, Percy. How long was I out?"

"Two hours. Really, you should rest. I'll take care of him." 

"I know you would," Her smile was a little brighter than the first. "Nathaniel." 

Percy nodded. "Nathan, Nate for short." 

"Okay, that's a cute name. But I'm still up for Elijah as his second name." 

Percy couldn't help but to laugh, "Okay, something we could agree on." 

"Nathaniel," Annabeth simply stated. Looking at him, he was quite chubby and cute, and his hair was black and when he opened his eyes, it was the same shade of green that captivated her for a long time. It wasn't necessarily green, but with a hint of blue in it, like the ocean. He had to be the exact copy of Percy, and she felt so unfair about it, not before seeing the same birthmark he has on his small thigh, which matches Annabeth's exactly. Percy was in awe about it, saying how it wasn't fair, until she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Nathaniel Jackson," She simply stated.

"Ja- Jackson?" Percy looked at her, like he was registering what she said. 

"What? You thought I would let his father remain unrecognized?" She wasn't dumb. She remembered Percy going in the middle of the night just to satisfy her cravings, visiting her during ungodly hours or around 5 Am just because she felt sick, attending all the sessions with her making sure he didn't miss one of it, being with her during appointments, buying the things with her willingly without being so annoyed about how they had to shop for hours, decorating her room and buying those cheesy picture frames and whatnots, and making sure he gets to talk to him everyday just so little Nate could hear his voice, and being the world's greatest father all in all. She wouldn't let her mother dictate her just to keep hold of the Chase family name.

"I just thought…" Percy started. "I mean…" 

"I mean what?" She had asked. 

"Nothing," Percy smiled. "Nathaniel Jackson...I like the sound of that." 


	2. Every Night She Cries Herself to Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy didn't know what a life without Nate could be. Somehow he and Annabeth wasn't completely ignoring each other after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has more pining i guess than the first one, and we're 2/3in our story now wowww
> 
> This is Percy Centric by the way

_Every night she cries herself to sleep_

_Thinking why does this happen to me?_

_Why does every moment_

_Have to be so hard?_

  
Percy knew he had watched too many videos and did loads of training for this day, but it doesn't equate the feeling of simply being there, living in that very moment with your child. He was so proud he even started crying, which was kinda funny, but hey he felt like such a proud father. He had called almost everyone, practically jumping up and down with joy, looking at little Nate with what was most probably the proudest beam of his life. It wasn't long before they were all there inside Annabeth's very room, trying to grasp hold of Nate and making sure they were gentle with it.

The nurses were hesitant at letting them handle the baby, but within a day or so, it was almost okay. Annabeth was still sleeping on the bed, looking much paler than usual, but no worries, because the doctor had told him that it was the effect of after pregnancy, and sometime later maybe a post partum depression would follow, so he would have to get ready for all of it. Percy couldn't say he was actually ready though, seeing as they did it before but not with an actual baby. He had to learn how to change diapers, how to cradle him until he falls asleep, and over-all managing a baby. 

A few hours after that, they were already in her room. Everyone was there, including some friends, but what caught his attention was his mother and Paul, who looked like they were in a hurry, holding little Estelle in his arms. Jason was giving him a hug and Piper was excitedly looking down the hall to see if they could already visit her. When they did, she was lying on her bed, her curls everywhere, and wearing a hospital gown. 

She looks gorgeous. Percy wanted to kiss her then and there, but he was constantly reminded that they weren't together, and that they're only fulfilling their duties as parents- nothing more and nothing less. Annabeth had wanted this, and Percy, no matter what capacity, would keep her in his life, even if that meant her only seeing him as a friend. 

Little Nate has his own room with other children and was being attended with nurses and doctors in the room, so they were only allowed to see him on the glass panel. They did see him a couple of hours later, and his mother had the look as if she was so proud of him. It was true that Nate got most of Percy's looks, and Annabeth had rolled her eyes at him when she realized that. When his baby was delivered to Annabeth's room, there was like a small commotion and everyone was practically giggling at the sight of him, and it was Annabeth who first held the baby before passing it to Percy, who was so nervous his fingers started sweating, but did a good job for the first try. It was a little later than that when his parents decided to hold the baby, caressing him in their arms and looking at his soft baby hair. It was the same shade of Percy's jet black hair, which contrasts his pale baby skin. 

"I don't think I'll ever be worthy," was the first thing that Jason said when he tried to hold the baby, and Piper was laughing and blushing at the same time.

Although he knew of the conflict between him and Annabeth, they looked as if they had to tone it down for him, judging from the fact that Annabeth was also laughing when he had said it. It was too soon when it's time to go, and because Annabeth was still weak from the operation, she has to stay until tomorrow. His parents had promised to come by early in the morning because Estelle was already sleepy, so he had to take care of her for another night. It was okay though, because everything he ever did for Annabeth was worth it. Jason, Piper, Hazel and their other friends who arrived later on that day promised they'll see them after their work at the very least.

Annabeth was in her bed, filling up a form that looks like a birth certificate. She looked confused enough, and Percy knowing she's dyslexic decided to give her a little help if it could solve the problem at all. He knew he was technically not helping, since she was probably more focused at what she's doing. 

"I'm done," Annabeth sighed. Just seeing her like this brought joy to Percy. He couldn't help but be proud of her, and now she'd given birth to their child. 

Their Child. Percy really couldn't believe it. Annabeth was sitting there looking like an angel, and in front of her is their child, who looked like him and now he feels like he'd have a panic attack right there in the very room. This is a responsibility, but Percy was willing to take it not only because he loved Annabeth, but because he was a father- someone who should always be there. He wasn't going to be like the others.

"Can I...hold him?" Percy asked, because as a matter of fact he can, but he only did once and it only lasted for minutes before his parents arrived. Annabeth smiled, and said he can without any hesitation. Percy was overwhelmed. When he did, the baby was already sleeping in his arms, carefully covered with a white baby blanket in contrast with his dark hair. Percy's first reaction was to kiss his forehead and a few seconds after, a flash of what Percy believed was the polaroid he brought almost got him on his feet.

"Jesus, Annabeth." He sighed, holding Nate in his arms.

Annabeth was laughing, "I'm keeping this." While holding a polaroid picture of Percy kissing Nate's forehead. 

He wished it was easy to forget that they weren't together, and was only doing this for the sake of the children, but somehow being friends with Annabeth was okay enough. Just as long as she wasn't actively trying to dodge him and not recognize his presence, at the very least he was okay with it. 

When she was asleep, cradling Nate in her arms, it was his turn to take a picture of them. 

"I'm keeping this too," He had said so quietly only he could hear it.

Another day had passed after that, and Percy had been feeling giddy all day, trying to remind himself that after this day, he is and always going to be a father. There's no quitting at any time now. He had put little Nate to sleep, and now Annabeth was carrying him as he drove them to her apartment where his mom was in charge of putting much needed things for the baby before they got home and Piper and Jason cleaning every bit of dust there is to clean. He had to thank his friends later for that. 

Annabeth still wasn't talking to him, but he wasn't going to push her for it. A while ago, she and her mom had talked in private, and while Percy was trying to lull their baby to sleep, he can see them arguing in the hall, but it wasn't Percy to be involved, especially when they weren't even together. He had remained silent for most of it, occasionally trying to bite back sarcastic remarks when Annabeth's mom was talking to him. He had tried so hard to be good in her eyes, and he had long ago decided that it wouldn't be worth it, and all she can give him is a benefit of a doubt. It was okay with Annabeth though, before, she was reassuring him that her mom wouldn't be able to handle her life choices. 

But somehow, it was still bothering her, given by the looks she continuously give him. 

It had been snowing, which Percy thought was too early, but it's New York and it's December, so just to be sure he'd brought in a jacket for both of them before they go. Annabeth muttered a quick thanks before proceeding to ignore him almost all day.

When they got to her place, the first thing that she did was to sit on the couch as the rest of their friends greeted her and the baby with enthused faces. Percy felt like it was home for the very first time. 

And it was kind of home, Percy noticed. It had been a few weeks when the baby arrived, and although Annabeth was ignoring him most of the time, seeing her with little Nate still managed to bring comfort in his eyes. She was true to her words, how they weren't exactly in a relationship, and Percy had long realized the same thing she was saying. Before Percy has asked her if they could work it out for the sake of the baby, but she had told him no, that she wasn't giving little Nate the job and responsibility to fix whatever they have left themselves with. He got her point though, but it was hard not to kiss her whenever she laughs at Nate, or whenever she looks at him like he was worth it. 

They end up celebrating the New Years together too, and it was the first time little Nate was sharing something with them, and try as he might he couldn't wipe the tears starting to form in his eyes as he saw Annabeth and his friends counting down.

He had also learned that talking to a three month old baby was something. There were days that doesn't involve him scrambling up and down not knowing what to do with a crying child, and although Annabeth had arranged her work so it would be scheduled until about 1 to 8 PM, and Percy's schedule is seven up to three PM and in between those schedule his mom would help them take care of the baby. It was still pretty hard for him, since sometimes he doesn't exactly know what the baby actually wants. 

And good god, he managed to finish changing diapers too, and he had made small Nate sleep in his arms, and he was pretty proud of it until it had been over an hour and his arm was killing him. His back hurts from standing too long, since Nate would start crying if he stops moving. 

The thing is that Percy also saw Annabeth in him, how the little one scrunched his eyebrows, and how he looked at him, and although his eye color was the same as his, the shape of his eyes twinkle like Annabeth's. They have also found out that Nate wasn't fond of breastfeeding, so Annabeth had made him get something from the store, and the next thing he knew he was getting milk from the fridge and putting it in hot water, and actually testing if it's too cold or too hot for the baby to try. 

And that was another thing: Piper laughing at him when he tried to taste it. 

"What do you mean it's breast milk?!" He half yelled at her, trying hard not to wake little Nate in his arms. "Piper, you're joking!"

Piper's first expression when she saw him testing the thing was shock, but now she was just straight up laughing at him. 

"Percy, it wouldn't be okay for the baby to get formulated milk in three months. It was there in the fridge in the first place and you didn't think about it?"

Percy didn't think about it. He doesn't have the time to think about anything, actually. He was working for eight hours a day, arriving at about three PM sharp to find either his mother or Piper carrying the baby, or sometimes even Thalia. There was a two hour overlap on their works, so the three either filled the gap for him and they actually volunteered to do it, and he was thankful for that. 

It was only five in the afternoon, but Percy was really tired already. His baby was worth it though, whenever he sees him his heart beats a little louder. There were also times when he would see him grip his pinky with his small hand, and Percy thought that it was the purest thing in the world. Sometimes he admits of crying, but has to stop himself before anyone sees him.

And so what if he ended up buying stuff toys, big and small and of any color. His job gave him a good pay, because for once he was working for his father, but it still gets boring and he wasn't looking forward to it at all. Whenever he buys the toys for Annabeth's room (which is where Nate also sleeps), he gets a little satisfaction being somehow a part of their lives. He was aware of her Postpartum Depression too, since whenever she comes home at around 8, she'd immediately ask him about the baby, and that was also the time when he's supposed to leave. They still didn't talk much, and it had gone for months, but Percy was okay with it. As long as she was in arm's reach, he was willing to be this way. 

There are times when Percy would be left with Nate alone, and whenever he rolls his sleeves up to his elbows and cuddles his baby, he thinks all of it was worth it, and he wouldn't have it any other way. He didn't know how many hours Annabeth spent the night just to take care of Nate, and he was beyond thankful for that. He wished he could try that for once, so she knew he knew how it felt. 

It wasn't until his fifth month that he smiled at him, and when he shouted Annabeth's name to let her see it, she practically jumped from the couch to see for it herself. 

"He's smiling!" Percy half whispered, because the little things like this made him happy the most. Annabeth looked at Nate, and she was smiling too. It was good to see her like this since she doesn't smile a lot these days. Percy thinks her smile was like the first breath of fresh air. 

Sometimes she would look at Percy lovingly, and it was one of those times. He felt her hand on his arm and Annabeth proceeded to boop their baby's small nose. It was also one of those moments where she was herself, and it made him feel giddy on the inside, knowing that Annabeth was vulnerable beside him. She had put on so many walls against him sometime, but if she could just say the word, he'd be willing to climb above them if he couldn't break through. And so what if he was still head over heels for her?

When it was time for him to go, Annabeth has been eating dinner and had washed her hands before scooping him up against her arms, and Percy looked at Nate to see him yawning and pouting, which he does so much around both of them, and upon looking at this Annabeth had asked.

"Are you tired, baby?" She whispered just when he was giving Nate to her.

"Yes," Percy had replied, before actually thinking about it. The thing was that he was too tired that his mouth decided to just speak up against him, in his defense. Annabeth looked at him, and said: 

"I was talking to the baby…?" But there was a hint of playfulness in her eyes, almost as if she wanted to laugh at him for saying it. 

"Oh," Percy laughed. He could have sworn Annabeth was trying not to laugh at him, he even heard her chuckle. 

"You look really tired, Percy." Annabeth looked beautiful today. Not that she wasn't everyday, but now she was wearing a dress that's probably required from their workplace, and her hair was pulled down, and her skin was gĺowing against the light. She was holding Nate, and she began to kiss his forehead just as Percy packs his suitcase (which doesn't really contain anything, Percy just wanted to fit in). "You should go home and rest, I'll take care of Nate." 

Percy nodded. "Update me, alright? I'm one call away." 

She smiled and nodded her head. 

That was one of the few interactions he had with her because for once, they only got to see each other for a few minutes every day, and he was only there to say goodbye for most part of it. Usually she'd arrive at eight in the evening, sometimes dressed as casual, sometimes dressed for presentation, and she'd immediately hug Nate after cleaning herself, and Percy was there to look after him for a few minutes more before it was safe to go. 

On Saturdays though, he sometimes doesn't get to see his son because he was either with Annabeth's dad or mom, and Percy was left but to do nothing about it. It was okay for him though, because Annabeth trusted him enough to let Percy be with him the whole Sunday, where Annabeth could take the day off and just do whatever a 23 year old would do. He had agreed about it when they casually talked, how they were both responsible for Nate and that it wouldn't be easy. Percy had also made her promise that she would still have fun, because his mom had said to him before that if both of them didn't get to have free time in taking care of their children, they'd ended up wasting their 20s and hating their child. It was true for Percy too, and he knew Annabeth somehow wanted a break since she had enough sleepless nights. 

The Saturdays were mostly boring for Percy too, since all he does is jog around the central park and go to the gym (sometimes with Jason), and do some shopping that mostly consists of Nate things anyway. He was sure he's seriously attached to the kid, since every kid things remind him of his baby. It wasn't like he'd need his money anyway, because he was paying rent and somehow he got a cheap one, and everything else was for Nate and his daily expenses. 

There were times when he'd take Estelle shopping, since she had been born way after him, he knew some of the things to be considered when having children, but it doesn't necessarily mean Percy was ready for it. In fact, he knew he was ready for it, and it was just that sometimes he doesn't want Nate to grow up. It was a weird feeling, but whenever he sees his chubby cheeks and closed eyes, Percy feels a strong emotion, that he was willing to be like this forever. Maybe some parents felt it too, but he doesn't know for sure. 

He was so new to this feeling that somehow seeing Nate eat gerber (along with other mixed vegetables) for the first time made his heart swell, and he had managed to give him another spoon, carefully acknowledging that he only needs a little of it, or he would play with it and spit it again. It was only a matter of time until Nate was sitting up, but of course with their guidance since he couldn't sit up on his own and he was too chubby even if he tried. Sometimes, Nate was giggling, and Percy would place his hands on his back to keep him from falling over, and Percy reminded himself of buying him a baby chair now, since he could sit in it by then. 

There are days when he'd sing for him what once was a lullaby Sally used to lull him to, and they enjoy watching the sunset in Annabeth's balcony. She wouldn't be home until evening, so he was legally allowed to stay there. Percy tried his best to teach his baby things like clapping, and pouting, and saying "mama". He was sure he was blushing when he was teaching it, but Percy had really wanted his first words to be that. It wasn't him who had been having sleepless nights, so it was what she deserved.

He had also observed how he picks on his small toys, like how he likes the color blue (Percy wanted to cry), and how he close and open his hands when Percy was washing them, and how Nate was giving him food if he asked for it, only to retreat his hands and giggle. By then, he was sure Annabeth was behind it. 

It had been almost eight months now, and Nate was showing the sign of growing up, crawling in a circle and almost trying to sit up. Whenever Percy plays a little music while they were alone in Annabeth's, Nate usually dances by wiggling his feet, and that would be the time Percy would pick him up to play with him and well, Percy was definitely not a good dancer, but he tends to sway a little for his sake. 

The best thing to do in order for his baby to fall asleep was to take him in one arm and have him put his head on his shoulders, Percy had noticed. 

"You're good with him," Annabeth had said one night. She was promoted recently, so she had said that it was time for her to buy the baby things for a while. Percy was putting his money in the bank, so when Nate grew up he could direct it to savings.

"Not as good as you," Percy smiled. He didn't know who Nate actually likes more, because he knew that he was also fond of Annabeth, and whenever she got home he'd have a big smile (which consists of about four teeth) and giggle against her arms. Nate doesn't cry a lot too, which was a relief for both of them. 

"Hi baby," Annabeth looked at Nate, who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. She managed to kiss him on one hand before tucking his hair behind his ears. 

She looks beautiful, which Percy realized she had always been. But now, her dress fit her perfectly so every curve of her body was showing, and all he wanted to do was kiss her. It didn't help that they were practically wearing matching colors, and it looked as if they'd been in a grand party. He really wanted to kiss her.

The fact that he hasn't been kissed since what, about a year and a half ago? And sure, Jason had set him up with someone he knew before, but Percy remembered vaguely how his date ended up ditching him, and it was Percy's fault. It would have been a fancy romantic dinner in this place he couldn't even afford to be, and he was late for fifteen minutes too. This girl had been talking and talking, and when it was time for him to talk all he ever talked about was how excited he was when he met his unborn child, and maybe a few other things concerning Annabeth. When she asked him if she could just hook up with him, seeing as he wasn't invested, he refused. In the end, the girl got a cab ride, and it was almost raining, and he didn't bother to explain himself. 

Those were months ago. And that was the closest thing he had been in finding someone. Sure, some people he ran to had flirted with him, but he was too focused on his family he didn't bother messaging anyone.

Family? Does what he has right now count as family?

Annabeth rubbed Nate's back, putting a small smile in his face. They were on Annabeth's unit on the balcony, and this would have been so romantic because they were at the 20th floor and everything looks so small. There was a glass door behind them, and the condo itself looked perfectly designed by previous architects. He didn't want to let go of Nate just yet, but before he gave him to Annabeth, Percy kissed his little forehead, muttering about coming again after that day.   
  
Annabeth had bid him a simple goodbye, kissing his cheek and then ignoring his existence after. He met Piper at the living room, looking at everything but him and holding a polaroid with her, and when Percy asked about it, she couldn't say anything. 

Percy rolled his eyes, rolling his sleeves farther up his arms and almost opening the door when Piper said,

"Okay, fine! I got your picture," Piper was holding a film in her hand, waving it in the air so Percy wouldn't see it clearly. 

"Okay? What am I supposed to say? I'm coming with you?" He raised an eyebrow at her. 

Piper walked towards him, holding the film more closely. It was a picture of Annabeth and him with Nate in the balcony, and although only their sides were facing the camera, he could see himself giving a forehead kiss to Nate. The lights perfectly reflect on the polaroid, so the background was perfect. 

Percy snatched it from Piper, holding it above his head. Piper was shorter than Percy for a few inches, so when she tried reaching it up, she couldn't.

"Hey, no fair!" Piper was still trying to reach it. "I'm giving that to Annabeth!" 

Percy laughed. "I'm keeping this. Thanks." 

And he ended up keeping it. 

For the next months, it stayed that way. Percy had been going in and out of Annabeth's unit, but not necessarily talking to her either. Sometimes, she'd arrive at a later hour holding a lot of blueprints in her arm, and she wasn't acknowledging anyone until she got to Nate, who wiggled his feet and clapped when he saw her. Percy would smile at her and she would smile back, and that was that. It somehow grew rather awkward between them, and if it wasn't for Piper, who keeps talking in the background or sometimes asking about anything, it would have been dead silent. 

Sometimes Percy felt like he really didn't belong to her life anymore, and that just sucks. In some really weird times, he felt as if she was warming up to him, like asking him about anything at all as if she was really interested, and it would be cut off again just when he thought he could finally talk to her for five minutes. 

For Nate's first birthday though, Percy had wanted it to be special. It wasn't everyday that his parents saw Nate, and his mom had always wanted to go to this Wildlife sanctuary for marine animals. It was only an hour drive from New York, and he had asked for a reservation for them earlier that week. It was a Friday, and he was entitled for a leave, so it had been okay with Percy too. 

By then, Nate was starting to talk already, and Percy had wanted to cry when he heard his first words. 

It was around 9 when he decided to leave the building only because his previous parking space was all occupied, and he had bought a ticket for only a few hours. He had put on his jacket and walked towards Annabeth holding Nate, kissing his little forehead. Nate wiggled under Annabeth's arm and tried reaching for Percy's cheeks (which he oh so liked to play with) and had said "dada" for the first time.

Percy looked at him with wide eyes. "Did...Did I just...did he just?"

Annabeth's expression was usually guarded, but she looked like she was about to smile. "I think he just did." 

Percy felt like crying then.

Once he told Annabeth about his plans for Nate's birthday though, he didn't think she'd have a somewhat violent reaction about it. It was a Friday, and Annabeth has work on Friday and she has all Saturday for Nate, but then when he had said that, she had stopped doing whatever she does (which was putting Nate at the crib) and her eyebrows scrunched, and then she looked mad at him.

"What?"

"I was entitled to a leave so can i have him all day?" Percy asked, "I mean, you have work." 

Annabeth managed to tuck Nate on the bed, pulling the sheet farther up his chest before saying,

"But I've already asked for a leave on Friday--" 

Percy stood up from where he was, walking towards her. "But...I've made reservations for Marine Life. You could still ask to move it on---"

"----and it was accepted." Annabeth crossed her arms. "Look, I'm not going to miss Nate's first birthday, and you of all people know that."

Percy gripped the crib handle, feeling a bit angry and guilty all the same. He knew Annabeth knew that he also wouldn't miss it for the world, and the fact that both of them fighting about it sometimes reminded Percy about Piper telling them that they fight like a divorced couple. "You're not the one who made reservations! Where are you taking him anyway?" 

"Uhm, different places? And I'm sure he'd actually enjoy Children's Play Place better than Marine life, Percy. What is he supposed to do? Talk to animals?!" Annabeth wasn't particularly giving him that 'I'm really angry so don't defy me' look, so he knew he was still safe but she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, challenging him. 

"At least he gets to play with animals. He doesn't even talk that much, and mom and Estelle would be there."

At that point, Annabeth stopped crossing her arms and started to hold the crib across him. "No offense, and I love Sally and Estelle, Percy, but I think it's time to actually let him play with other toddlers his age. For what it's worth, he's probably tired of seeing our face already."

Percy blinked at her, stepping back and half whispering. "I mean, okay, but what's wrong with my face?!" 

Annabeth decided to throw a pillow straight in his chest. He couldn't help but see a glint in her eyes and he swore a corner of her lips moved upward, but only for a second. She half yelled. "You damn well know that wasn't what I meant!"

"Hey! No cursing in front of children!"

And she decided to throw another pillow at him.

In the end, and because somehow they were both persistent at the same time, they decided that they'll go together, because no one wants to celebrate Nate's birthday on Saturday. Annabeth didn't like the idea at first, but Percy left her no choice. She finally managed to accept his deal where they'll go to Marine Life for half day and then to the downtown Children's Dreamworld when they head back to New York, but not before Annabeth throws the last pair of pillows at him, and he had chuckled quite a bit. 

And so what if this is the only relationship he'll have with her? He was desperate to have it nonetheless. If this is the only thing she could give him, he'll take all of it. Maybe someday she'll be ready to finally start a family that doesn't include him in it, but now this was good. Maybe when that day comes, he'll finally stop having feelings for her, and, well, he just hoped it turns out better. He doesn't know what the future holds for both of them, but he was willing to accept everything. He has Nate now, and somehow he had been the link of both of them, so he knew their love meant something after all.

When he drove home that night, he ended up parking near his apartment, holding a small stuffed toy in his car that Nate plays whenever they drive to his mom's place. He pulled over, but he hadn't gone out just yet. There was a feeling he didn't know and he couldn't think of a word to describe it, but seeing Nate's small toy and looking at the car seat to find another drive in take out at Wendy's somehow put a fang on his heart. He felt so lonely, it was tearing him down. Percy's love language has always been one thing: touch, and now looking at an empty parking lot and finding out he's all alone and hasn't received so much as a hug or kiss by anyone, he was sure he wanted to...cry? 

For almost two years now, he was like this. For most of his teen age years he had been with Annabeth since they met at highschool and fell in love, and at college he would always be in her dorm that it somehow turned out as their own. When Annabeth moved out, Percy was there. When Percy decided to fill up his application form for NYU, she was there. They have been so constant, and now a chord struck him so sudden that he felt like falling apart. He wanted a hug, or a kiss. He wasn't going to admit it but cuddling someone seems nice at this moment. 

Big boys don't cry, his father once said to him. 

Boys cry too, sweetheart. That's normal. His mom had said when he was younger.

He doesn't know why he was suddenly thinking about it. Maybe it was the fact that he was an actual adult now, all alone, in a spacious apartment without any lover. He does the dishes, he cleans the house, and he even irons his clothes. Nothing excites him about going home…

Because it wasn't home. 

What if he starts being like this for years? What if Annabeth finds the love of her life with somebody else and Percy is left alone, painfully single and broken? Why was he thinking about this all of the sudden? Percy knows why, but wouldn't admit it to anyone-he felt so lonely. 

Sure, his mom and Estelle were always there for him, and Paul regarded him as his own son, but he wanted that. A family. A family of his own. A complete one. He never had a complete family growing up, and it was just his luck that his son wouldn't too. He figured history keeps repeating itself because his father never called anyone his dad, and he was never there when Percy was growing up, and now it was unfair that his son would experience the same way.

A little part of him thinks Annabeth was being selfish. That little part has continue to grow all throughout the year, and now he thinks he had finally figured out why she didn't want to be with him:

She didn't love him.

And oh my god does that hurt so much. She didn't love him enough to want him as a husband, and she didn't want to start a family with him. Maybe some other guy and she would willingly do it, and maybe all they had together for those years were fake. 

Maybe she had actually loved him, but then she stopped and realized she doesn't want to? Maybe she didn't love him in the first place but had found something permanent in their relationship, and then decided he wasn't good enough? Maybe it's because his friends were all partnered up with each other that she somehow decided to go with the flow?

Those questions felt like a stab straight in his heart, but it didn't last long. 

Annabeth was the first to admit that she loved him because he was a coward. Annabeth was the one who had asked him to move with her. Annabeth was willing to spend her time alone with him when they hadn't been a thing before, and she was always there for him. His love language was touch, and she knew that very much. She had made his sleepless nights comfortable, and she was always leaning her shoulder or hugging him when they were alone. Why was she throwing away all those things? Hasn't he given enough effort? Percy was pretty sure he had somehow given an equal amount of it. 

He has friends that he could hang out with for almost every week, but they have their own lives. They have their own partners. And whenever he hangs out with Jason, Piper would be there. When he did it to Frank and Leo, their own significant others were there and when they decided to get together everyone had their own partner. Sure, he doesn't think of Annabeth as just a partner, he thinks of her as his soulmate and as someone who understands almost every fiber of his own being. Why did she have to leave? 

"I guess i'm really alone, huh?" He looked at the toy in his hand, a little blue teddy bear that has a very bright, very pink bow tie. He rolled his eyes and chuckled, thinking he was going insane talking to an inanimate object. 

The day of Nate's birthday comes, and they have their decisions at almost everything. Percy had asked Thalia if he could drive the minivan, and she automatically said yes. The thing is that he had somehow asked Jason to come with them so it wouldn't be awkward between him and Annabeth, and once Jason knew Piper was going too, he had agreed. For once he knew that Annabeth wouldn't want to be with him and his family alone, because it would really just be awkward, so of course she would drag Piper. So it was safe to say that there were about 8 people in the car, the other three being Paul, Sally and Estelle. 

Driving there wasn't awkward as he thought, since Annabeth was completely silent at first, but within a few minutes she had started talking to Sally and the girls striked up a conversation about Nate. Jason was seated at the front, technically sleeping, and Estelle was with Paul. 

It also wasn't awkward when they were there. As a matter of fact, it was really better than what Percy thought it would be. His family was walking a few meters ahead of him, laughing as Paul and his mom started talking about fishes and other animals. He and Annabeth had somehow walked together, whether by force or by nature, and Nate had been looking at the fishes, almost awe struck from everything he was seeing. The thing that surprises Percy the most was that he wasn't looking at the fishes, but rather, the well lit lights that hang up the wall. Jason and Piper was walking close behind them, and all of them were ocassionally talking about things that are either really dumb or really adultish. 

He was holding Nate in one arm, and Annabeth was beside him. It was supposed to be perfect right? 

They finally closed at around 2, and they decided to get a few snacks and lunch and a big take out birthday cake before hitting the road. They somehow managed to take a lot of pictures, and Jason and Piper had the nerve to really embarrass them when they were told to post for a few pictures because it would be a cute baby pic later on. 

When they were downtown, his family had agreed to go home and let Nate celebrate his birthday in the house by Sunday since Percy has a schedule to hold. Jason and Piper had also gone home too, which left him with Annabeth for almost all day. It doesn't bother him at all, since this feels like something a family would do, but he doesn't think Annabeth wants the same. He kinda hopes she does.

"This is us." When he pulled in a parking lot overlooking a very big establishment that looks like a mini Disney world, but literally for kids only. Their parking spot was directly where a giant looking Boss baby model was placed at among other things like a very big Alex the lion (from Madagascar). 

"I mean, I know I'm baby but not that big of a baby," He commented. "That thing looks like Jason Grace in his lawyer suit at 144p."

Annabeth was laughing before she stopped herself to get Nate out of the baby seat. Percy helped her get their things out of the trunk (since it was now his car that they were driving), and somehow he ended up having two big bags of baby stuff while Annabeth carried their child.

When Nate saw it, he started to do this thing where his arms and legs started bouncing up and down in a very uncoordinated way, and Annabeth was smiling beside him. He could walk a little now, and they had brought him a walker, but now Annabeth was holding him. 

When they got in, surprisingly, a lot of other parents were there. It shocked him too how some of them were a couple, and there were actual men who had been there holding toddlers and playing with them, since Percy knew how very absent dads tend to get nowadays, and he wasn't going to be like them.

The Dreamworld was a large one, with actual water fountains that glow in different colors. There were literally big ass bouncy castles that he wished he could be with, but it was for children's only (at least that's what Annabeth says but who was stopping him?). There were dozens of aquariums too with plastic fishes to play with, and there was a big souvenir store in the middle of all of it. Percy saw wax figures of characters from different children's movies, and even Disney had its own little play place. Some people were roaming around wearing mascots of who knows who, and well, he was pretty damn excited to tour the place since there are literally carnival games and exhibits like baby rollercoaster? How had he not known about it before? He would take Estelle here if they had the time.

"Woah, how did you know about this?" He asked Annabeth. 

She shrugged. "Google. If I had known it was this big I would have brought his stroller." 

And they did end up touring the place, and it was nice because Percy thought it would somehow be awkward between them, but with Nate talking and talking some baby gibberish, there was surprisingly no dead air. They had also tried almost every booth, and so what if Percy had spent so much money to buy that finding nemo stuff toy for Nate on that damn crane thingy, it had been worth it. Nate was still looking around, and somehow they ended up almost everywhere, from the waterfalls (where they had asked to take pictures) and this kind Chinese woman had asked them if they're a couple (Annabeth had said yes so she wouldn't need to explain most of it). They ended up playing games too and Nate's first ride was a baby rollercoaster, where they were only a few feet of the ground really buckled and secured and they were moving from a small train track that goes around the whole area. 

There was an ice cream store too, so they decided why not. Percy got some blue ice cream that tastes like bubblegum, and he had Nate try it (and somehow the kid likes it really much he cried). The last thing they went to was the bouncy castle because it was so big a hundred people could fit in. Nate was playing with Percy among other kids left unattended (or their parents were out) and some employees were guiding them. Percy had been playing with a lot of different kids he doesn't know the name of so somehow he ended up naming them by the ice cream flavors from the store they were at an hour ago (for the last time, Annabeth, give me a break.) Annabeth had told him he wasn't allowed to touch Nate's birth certificate ever again. 

And so they end up playing for a good hour, and Nate was really talkative with his new found friends, Percy just kinda hopes he had baby translators on. He had also found Annabeth taking Pictures of them saying it's for a documentary, and that made him happy somehow. It was around 7 when Nate started becoming sleepy, and it was time they went home (Percy was still salty at the fact that he didn't actually get to bounce on a bouncy castle). 

And so what if he had gotten a few new toys for Nate? It was worth it. Annabeth laughing beside him was worth it, and Nate looking at him with big pleading eyes made his heart melt. He had guided them to their room and he tucked Nate to sleep. He had left the room to find Annabeth on the couch waiting for him. 

When he was at the door, she walked towards him, almost looking as if she was hesitant at first. 

"I really appreciate you coming for Nate." She couldn't look at him. Percy tried for a smile.

"We're parents,"He had said as a matter-of-factly, "That's what we do, right?" 

Annabeth had looked at him with a smile, "I guess you're right. But thanks for really making an effort." 

Percy scratched the nape of his neck. "Hey, i'm not the one with sleepless nights because of him." 

Annabeth hugged him, but it didn't last for five seconds. Suddenly, he was alert again. Her touch lingers against his skin, and he had wanted that. He had wanted her so much. Percy was shocked by her sudden movement, but it brought so much smile on his face he can't stop grinning. "I guess I got to go."

Annabeth nodded. "Alright. Go home and take care, Jackson." 

That night, Percy had smiled all the way to his house. 

  
It wasn't like that for months again. Just when he thought he'd have the chance to be close to her again, it didn't happen. The thing is that Annabeth wasn't always there when he would visit their home, and Piper would tell him that he'll take care of Nate seeing as Annabeth has this big project they had worked on and she was on the lead, which is great, but Percy was noticing that she's been going home at nine. That was the time Percy was about to leave because his parking somehow only ends up at nine and he'll be fined if not. So to speak, there are literally days where they wouldn't see each other, and maybe it wasn't him to complain anymore, but it left a pang in his heart still.

Another doubt he had was that maybe she was seeing someone else. And really, he shouldn't be mad about it, because they've been over for the last 2 and almost a half years. He wants to move on too, somehow, but he really couldn't find anyone that loves him like Annabeth did.

And maybe he had gone on a few dates, but nothing gets him a third try for most part of it. He was starting to think no one wants him at all. He was 24, single, having an existential crisis, and a dad. Sure, he had been to bars here and there (but somehow only tried very few alcohol because of traumatic reasons from his previous stepdad), so he wasn't really invested in hooking up either too. Which is pretty lame, because most guys his age have been trying out new things, and here he was drinking in a bar near his house to stop the dull aching beat of his heart. 

The bar wasn't even remotely a bar that you could see underground. It was just some local pub, and it looked a bit like a diner but without the retro colors but some really old pictures on the wall. It kind of felt like some 90s franchise too. 

"Another one?" The waitress had asked. She was nice to him, at least. Her hair was like fire-- red and curly. She seemed okay, Percy noticed, but not someone he would date, but then again, Percy had thought how every date he had before was 'not someone he would date'. He was beginning to think Tinder would be the key to his painfully single life. 

"No thanks, I'll pass." He smiled. "Can you give me my bill, please?" 

The girl whose tag was named 'Rachel' smiled and handed him his check. She sat at the counter across him and leaned over, putting her hand to her chin.

"You're really cute," She had said. 

Now Percy was used to compliments before, since he wasn't exactly bad looking and some people tend to say that to him, but somehow this doesn't spark anything in him. If it was Annabeth, he'd be blushing like mad hell, but…

He really has to stop. There is no point in turning back and Annabeth was done with him for years. Why was he still going on about it? He was doing that thing where he self pity himself into an abyss again, and there really has to be a change.

"Thank you," He smiled back. "You're not so bad yourself."

He cringes at his own words, since he has all the ability to say 'you're cute' or pretty but his mind just decided to have no filter at all. The girl didn't mind though.

"Maybe we should meet up again sometime, but not here." She recommended. "I mean, I really want to get to know you." 

"Yeah, that would be great." Percy really wanted to get out of there. First of all, he wasn't emotionally invested to be in a relationship with someone, which is a fact that he had just discovered a week ago. He has to heal himself first before going in the process of dating again since he doesn't want his partner being buried by his emotional trauma. Second, he still wasn't over Annabeth and he's trying really hard not to, and the fact that he was going to let anyone be a rebound? It's definitely not him. "Although I am really not...into emotionally investing anything on someone right now."

He thought the girl, Rachel, would get really upset about it, or disappointed, but instead she just looked at him a little happier. "Oh yeah? Me too! I think I just want some fun. I'm really not dating to marry. It's really not my thing." 

Before he could say anything, the girl had put out a pen and had gestured for him to open his hand, writing her number.

That night, Percy had gone home and had felt entirely exhausted. He doesn't think of ever going to the bar ever again. 

  
He didn't know exactly when it started happening. 

Maybe it was the party of Jason's birthday, when Annabeth and he had come with little Nate in his arms or the fact that he'd given them a ride to Jason's home. Maybe it was when they were leaving and Annabeth decided to hold his hand for a few seconds. Or maybe when it was someone else's party and they've been surprised at seeing each other and holy fuck, they didn't bring their child. They didn't get much talking there, but he offered to take her home and she accepted anyway.

At that point, Nate was starting to grow. And well, before his first birthday Nate had begun walking but only for a few feet, but this time he could do it and it was more than five minutes. He had also learned to sing songs that are mostly gibberish, and now Percy had all but memorized youtube videos of the five little monkeys and whatever it is he was singing. Sometimes Nate comes up to him and gives him little presents like a piece of paper he saw lying on the floor, or a flower petal that he doesn't know where he got. Percy had managed to collect different object for the past months.

It was mostly him and Nate every afternoon, so whenever he feels like it he would take him to central park where they'll roam around for a few hours eating from different booth and ice cream stores. They also stayed watching ducks roam around the lake, and have even tried feeding them nutritious foods like grapes. Sometimes he would carry him if he felt like it, since Percy was standing at 6 feet he had to bend over to hold his hand while walking. People somehow also give him confused looks too and maybe it was the fact that he had been wearing dress shirts that's tucked in and rolled up to his elbows, and he had realized that he was in fact the kind of dad that has meetings all day and are frequent on the phone. Only he wasn't. If that was his dad's lifestyle a long time ago, Percy wasn't going to let time slip out of his hands.

"Dada! Dada!" This time they were walking, and Percy was slightly bent over holding his son's hand. Percy had managed to get a few compliments from different strangers and joggers about how cute his son is and Percy had smiled. 

Nate was a bit chubby kid, with pale skin and black hair and his cheeks were always red when laughing, which he tends to do a lot. Nate was a giggling kid all the time, and whenever he talks it reminds Percy of small penguins. His eyes were a pretty green like the color of the ocean just before the deep blue. Percy had been proud that his son looks almost like him, but really he didn't mind if it looks like Annabeth at all. In fact, he had wanted that.

"Loo!" Nate giggles at the sight of ducks. "Tuck!" 

Percy knelt down and ruffled his hair, kissing his forehead. "Cute duck?"

Nate nodded. "Like me!"

Deep down, Percy knew he had wanted a family, which...he doesn't want to have only one child since he grew up so lonely and he doesn't want him to experience the same thing. He had thought that maybe he was going to have another child someday, and if anything else it won't probably be Annabeth's child since it had long been said that she was done with him. And if he ever had another child with another woman, then it will probably stay lonely too. 

"Dada! Why sad?" Nate was holding his cheeks with both his hands. "Dada sad?"

He chuckled. "Daddy's not sad, baby. Daddy's very happy because he has Nate." 

Nate only giggles more, and they ended up going home a little after that, eating another pair of blue ice creams. 

And it wasn't long until it was Thanksgiving and Nate's birthday. They had arranged it and Nate would be with Annabeth and her family for a week in California, and then the next week he'll be at the Blofis Residence. They had arranged it so both of them could go to Nate's birthday a week after, and it was a Saturday so they'll be good just celebrating in the house. 

By then Nate was being less chubby and taller, which the doctor said to be normal for children his age. When Nate was sick because he was getting another tooth (which is pretty normal too and sometimes it is quite postponed), Percy would make sure he was staying for more hours in Annabeth's. She didn't mind too, since Annabeth was recently promoted a senior architect of their firm and was currently the only architect to achieve it in three year time. It was like a dream come true for her. Percy wished he had a job that he loves all the time.

She doesn't stop being a mother though, although she was busy all the time. Annabeth was an all time mom at home, never handling any blueprints or other objects near Nate. She was very focused about him and he knew she was a good mother. When Nate got sick that day just a few days after his birthday, they both decided to take a leave and take care of him. It had been snowing, so colds were also something to fight against. Percy had to put on double jackets from time to time when Annabeth asked him to buy medicine for Nate and it was hard to drive and it's New York, so he ended up walking to the nearest store anyway. Among all of this he had bought in huge fucking blankets for Nate, and a really really good soup that Nate likes to eat. Annabeth doesn't cook, so it felt like it was his responsibility to do so too. 

When he got there, Annabeth was reading him a book on the couch, and Nate was hugging his finding Nemo pillow. Nate was laughing at Annabeth and she was tickling him and Nate giggles and proceeds to cough again. Annabeth had been measuring his temperature and she was kissing his hand, and Percy somehow began to really feel something about it.

Sure, Annabeth wasn't very showy and affectionate all the time. Mostly it was Percy's job to be so caring, but whenever Annabeth cared, it had definitely put a much greater impact, and that somehow made Percy feel giddy. It was just the kind of love he was willing to take risk for but she didn't feel the same.

"Percy, have you bought it?" Annabeth looked up from where she was seated on the floor. Today, she was wearing a sweatshirt that he swore was his. Her legs were crossed and she was leaning on the couch, still holding the book she was reading for Nate. 

"I did," Percy hands up the doctor's prescription among other things. "Is it okay for me to cook soup?" 

Annabeth shrugged and smiled. "So long as you have one for me." 

She was reading again and Nate was looking at her. From across the counter he could see them gently playing, and Nate was hugging Annabeth's head from behind and playing with her hair as she opened another book, and Percy…

He was home.

It was starting to get better, after almost three years. Back then, they couldn't stand being near each other and had only interacted about twenty times in a year, but now he was beginning to feel less awkward around her and he felt somehow like she was a friend. They still didn't talk like best friends, sure. They don't tell feelings and other emotions like they did years ago, when they could tell each other how much they were in love. Now? They could talk about making soup, or about anything that has got to do with Nate, or their schedule. They don't talk about feelings, and he was worried that someday Nate would start realizing that his family isn't perfect at all, and that everything they ever did was only for him and nothing else. He hoped that day wouldn't come.

He was too focused on cooking he hadn't seen them walking towards the counter. 

"Hey Percy," Annabeth tugged on his apron, which just so happens to say "World's Best Cook". It was somehow the only apron they have, and Annabeth wouldn't let him cook without it for some reasons. 

"Oh, uh, what?" Percy snapped out of his trance. 

"Daddy!" She was holding Nate in her arms and Nate was showing him a drawing that was all in color blue. It was a stickman, but Percy knew that it was him too well judging by the fact that it was holding a long stick that might as well be a sword (but he knew it was a stirring spoon). "Look! Daddy here!"

And he ended up holding Nate and kissing him and Nate was giggling in his arms, and Annabeth was laughing at them and trying to stir the soup while they rumbled. 

And they were on really good terms, and Percy thinks he was okay if they were friends again. He was starting to accept that fact, and well, as long as they were happy he was going to be okay with it. 

  
He didn't know what happened, but he was surprised when it did. 

It was New Year, and they were all gathered in Annabeth's apartment and a lot of their friends were partying with them, and by a lot he meant a lot of them. Annabeth's unit was like a penthouse so there were about fifty guests that could fit in, and well some of them were college mates and highschool mates and really close friends. Annabeth wasn't one to party, but felt okay with the idea since she was having a good mood that day. Somehow Percy was invited too, on New Years Eve, and well...he was really surprised because he doesn't get invited everywhere if it meant it's for Annabeth. They have decided that Nate was staying since some other people were bringing their children, and it wasn't like they'd be having overly high music on so the kids will be staying at her room. 

He was okay with the idea too, since just because they have a child now doesn't mean they should waste their life on being parents all the time. His mom had always reminded him that as long as he continues to be a good parent, he could still continue being his own person.

Annabeth was talking to her friends and Percy was striking up conversations here and there, and somehow he ended up at Nico who had been talking about his new boyfriend, and Percy was clapping him at the back and saying he was proud. After that, he was with a lot of people. 

It was almost midnight, and Annabeth ended up beside him, holding their son Nate on the balcony. The clock had struck twelve, and there were loud cheerings here and there, and Annabeth had pulled his collar and kissed him. 

"Uh," was the first thing that came to his mind. 

"That's just a new year's kiss, seaweed brain." But she was blushing and so was he. "Happy New Year."

  
He had noticed the changes. How she wasn't bothered when he was at their apartment anymore, and had been striking up conversations with him from time to time. How she didn't excuse herself from anything, and how her voice was softer than usual which contrasts her previous heavily guarded expression. 

It was something about her eyes that somehow held him to stay where he was standing. Annabeth seemed different, and he wasn't going to lie when he said it's a good kind of different. The kind of different that makes you want to change…that's how he sees her. 

Maybe being friends with her wasn't so bad at all. Maybe it was time for him to move on and get a life on his own. Maybe that's what motivated him to change. She looked so happy now, unlike many years ago and Percy wanted that kind of happiness. The happiness that doesn't rely on anyone, the happiness you feel when you have a will to live, and that happiness you feel when you realize that your just is your dream job. 

Maybe that's why he quit. After a month long decision he decided to quit his job even after getting promoted. It was stupid, he knows, but he wasn't happy and he has enough money to supply Nate until he was about five, so he thinks that's pretty good for now. 

He had been looking for a job at the research lab to help if anything, and after a few weeks of going here and there he finally got a job near Manhattan. He was okay with it, because he was now an intern, and sure, whenever they were in a lab, they would wear formal casual clothings, but now he could change his slacks to jeans. That was good enough. After weeks of training he had also been to the field a couple of times. 

The same look of happiness in Annabeth's eyes renewed his energy. He wanted that kind of happiness. So for months and months he tried things and different hobbies, and somehow found out he was good at some things like playing piano and baking. 

Nate was starting to sing along with him sometime, when they were using the decoration piano of Annabeth's unit. He had played Hey Jude, and Nate ended up singing.

It wasn't long and Nate was growing up, so he knew that sometime later he would ask things that Percy wouldn't be able to answer. It just so happened that he had underestimated his son's intelligence, and ended up fooling himself.

"Daddy, why you not sleep home?" Nate had asked him one day, and he wasn't ready for it. They were playing big puzzles and Nate had asked, and well, let's say that it took him longer to reply. Nate had stood up from where they were sitting on the floor, and he hugged Percy's neck and put his head on his shoulder.

"I...I have work, baby. Daddy works far." 

Nate looked up at him. "But mommy works far too! She stays with me. Why?"

"Uh…" Percy didn't know how to answer. Nate was barely three, how could he have thought of this. 

"You not love me?" Nate looked down, untangling his hands from Percy's neck.

Percy felt like he was struck by lightning. "Uh, geez, no baby! Daddy loves you very much. I just...I work at the...I work at the ocean and I swim, and I sleep there."

Nate had a glint of excitement in his eyes. "The blue thing!" 

He chuckled, thinking he just dodged a really important question which wow, it worked.

That night, he got home at around 8 after spending dinner with them, and although he and Annabeth Chase only talked about certain things, he was okay with it. Somehow he was starting to learn that not all love is reciprocated, and Percy...he was okay with being friends with Annabeth. Although sometimes it still hurts. 

It was sad, really. He doesn't entirely know about how signals worked, and Percy is oblivious (he's accepting that), and Annabeth has given him those signals for the past year, but he hadn't noticed.

Maybe that's why he decided to move on too. Clearly, Annabeth only sees him as a friend, and she doesn't exactly treat him more special than her friends, so it was safe to come up with that conclusion. They would banter a lot here and there, but that's what friends do right? It's not like anything will change that and Percy had respected her decision. When they broke up, the first few months were hell and she had been avoiding him like the plague, but after about two years later, she had finally accepted that he was still a part of her group of friends, and Nate was their child after all. 

It took him another week to go into the local pub again. He was determined not to drink, but had actually waited for the girl he saw, Rachel, so they could perhaps chat. I mean, she wasn't that bad, and he had enjoyed friendly interactions ever since he was in high school, when he was the captain of the swim team and everyone was nice to him. He liked what she was offering, maybe they could be good friends. 

She was holding a tray when she got in. 

"Percy?" She asked. "Nice to see you again."

"Hi, Rachel. Would you like to join me after your shift?" 

Rachel raised her eyebrow, then gave a small smile. "Hmm, I know just the place."

And they hit off instantly. It turns out Rachel was from a hella rich family, and she was doing this because she wants to do something different. She was also an artist and she used to stand on the plaza near central park for raising some wildlife conservation projects. It was nice being with her, Percy concluded.

They'd went to an ice cream store down the street, and they chatted for a while. Percy told her about his son, Nate that's about 2 ½ year old already, and Rachel had asked if she could see him someday. It was pretty chill, and they agree at most things, and...it was pretty nice to see someone wanting to get to know him too. Percy had been invested in Annabeth, and he knew that he was the only one. 

"This is me," Rachel had said when he walked her to her home. 

"Thanks, Rachel." Percy smiled. "I had fun."

She laughed, and he doesn't know why, but if anything it made the tension lighter. He didn't exactly have fun, but it still seemed nice. 

She kissed his cheek. "Just so we're clear, everything about this dating thing…"

Percy nodded, understanding her. She also doesn't want to be invested in anything emotional. They had talked about things, and had agreed there will be no strings attached. Percy was okay with that. He had originally planned to tell that it wasn't exactly a date...more like a friendly chat? Maybe Rachel was lost, but whatever it is, everything they have is not exclusive. 

"Got it." Percy smiled.

Before he could go home, Rachel pointed her index fingers at his chest, but there was a slight smile on her face. "That's right, Jackson. But you still have to take me out on a date, yeah? This was nice." 

She closed the door. 

And they had been dating for three months before everyone found out. He didn't know if they were actually a thing so he actually doesn't say it, but Rachel had gone farther than calling him her boyfriend, and even kissed him on some occasion, but they weren't actually invested. As far as he knew, Rachel still didn't want to, and it was just for fun. Percy was okay with that too, since everything that she felt about Rachel had been nothing but friendly, and sure they go out most of the time, but it doesn't necessarily mean anything. Rachel had once called their dated therapy sessions to dull the aching beat of their heart, and he had laughed.

The gang had been visiting Nate when he got to Annabeth's unit. There were days when they'd hang out together if work wasn't such a load, and seeing as Annabeth and Piper were roommates, it was safe to say that they practically hang out twice a month or so. He had been tasked on studying sharks in the sanctuary, and because they had seen that he was a natural and had mostly tamed every great whites in the area, they had assigned him more work load, which was good because he might have a promotion without being one year in work. The pay wasn't as good as when he was in, but it made him happy. At least now he can wear jeans with dress shirts, not slacks. 

He had been knocking at the door when Leo opened it for him. 

"Classic, Percy. Just in time!" He had that glint in his eyes as if he knew something he didn't. 

Percy spotted Jason and Frank chatting on the kitchen, and sure enough there was Piper, Annabeth and Hazel on the couch talking.

He hadn't come home until about 7 pm, and he promised Annabeth that he'd come up with ways to make it up. She didn't seem so upset when he called, so he figured it was okay. After all, it wasn't his fault that the shark had a really big hook on his mouth and it took them a lot longer to take it out. 

Just to be sure, he ordered pizzas and a lot of food and a really big teddy bear to Nate. He liked teddy bears, and it was Percy's first time not coming home in time, so he hoped this would suffice.

Home. He had blushed thinking about it. Clearly this wasn't his home.

When they saw him, everyone greeted him, but Leo was still looking at him with a sly smile. Sometimes, he really doesn't know what he's up to. It had been the classic beer night, and thanks to Frank getting a promotion, he decided to carry all the beers. Of course Nate wasn't allowed to see it, so Annabeth had tucked him to sleep after they started opening the beers. He knew she wouldn't trust anyone, and someone might slip a really bad word that Nate might pick up, and Percy was worried it would be him. 

When Jason spotted him, he waved. Annabeth had smiled at him, and he had smiled back, and well that's how far their small moment will be and they probably won't have another after an hour or so. She looked like she's about to cry or something...she looked ready to break, but it was probably just him. There really was still a connection with them somehow, since what she put as a facade doesn't work with Percy sometimes. On the other chair, Piper gave him the finger gun, in which he rolled his eyes. 

"Dude, you're late, man!" Jason clapped his back. "But we're just in time to watch a movie. " 

Percy gave him the four boxes of pizza and chuckled as he put them in the kitchen. Somehow, the only thing Jason didn't plan on changing was his frat boy demeanor. It was pretty funny though, since both of them were wearing dress shirts and he looked mature enough only to sound like a college kid.

"Is Nate asleep?" He asked, just to be sure. He kinda wished he wasn't so he'll get all giddy for his surprise.

Annabeth stood up. "Last time I checked, but let's check again."

Percy doesn't want to bother her, so he had said. "No, that's okay. I'll check if he's asleep. I've got a gift."

He had a feeling Annabeth wasn't taking no for an answer. "No, it's really okay. I had to check my, uhm, email from my boss." 

The lights were dimmed low enough to see the little stars glow in the dark pattern he put years ago. There were baby things on the left side of the room, and a small collection of teddy bears that either he or Annabeth bought. On the left side of the room was Nate's bed - a simple blue colored bed that was built for a child, and on the right was a much bigger bed which Annabeth probably sleeps in. He saw Nate sleeping on the smaller one, but he knew that most of the time Annabeth had been cuddling him to sleep.

There was a fang of jealousy, knowing that he'll do whatever it takes to be with his son, but he knew he was going to choose Annabeth simply because he sees her everyday and she can tuck him into sleep and lay beside him. He only had one day per week for Nate, so it wasn't enough.

He placed the teddy bear on the small shelf along with dozens of it. He spotted Annabeth rummaging something on the nightstand stand, and well, he hoped she wasn't listening because he was just telling his son that he loves him and kissed his forehead. 

Nate's face was flushed above the finding nemo stuff toy, and he was hugging it like no tomorrow. 

"I thought you were going to check your email?" He asked Annabeth out of curiosity.

There was a long pause. "Uh, yeah, I was. I just had to find that uh, blueprint somewhere here."

"Okay," He smiled. 

"Percy--" She added, her tone a little softer than usual. 

"Yeah?" Percy raised his eyebrow, mostly by habit rather than criticizing her. Annabeth's eyebrow was scrunched and it looked really cute, but he wasn't going to say that.

"I...nevermind."

Percy nodded. "Alright. I'll head outside."

And Percy left the room. Whatever she was looking for, he hopes she found it. At the kitchen, Frank was cooking what seemed to be steak and Jason was casually chatting with him, and on the couch was not Leo, Piper and Hazel debating about what movies to watch. 

Jason looked at him when he got to the kitchen, raising his eyebrow. "So...how did it go?" 

Percy took a glass of water from the fridge. "How did what go?"

He could see Jason and Frank looked at each other as if knowing something he doesn't know, and seriously? He was getting tired of those looks. When he tried asking them what about it, Jason was already changing the topic. 

"What's wrong with the pizzas? I ordered what i think you guys would like." Percy took another glass, helping Frank put the steaks on different plates. 

"You put a shit ton of olives, Percy." Jason was whispering. "You know who only eats olives on pizza? Definitely not us." 

And he had to blush a bit. Maybe old habits never die, or he doesn't just know what he was doing at that time. Annabeth was the only one who eats a lot of olives on her pizza, and it just so happens that one has a lot of them. "Uh, gee. Can't you just fork it out?"

Jason rolled his eyes. 

"I think you did that on purpose." Jason smirked, taking paper cups from the plastic. 

If anything, Percy was blushing a little bit more. "I definitely did not." 

And so what if the only one who eats olives is Annabeth, it's not like he did that to impress her, right? Did he? All he knew is that he had said to put extra olives without thinking about it that much. Just to steer clear, he left the kitchen to see what movie was playing. They were all on the couch or on the chairs, each with different food in hand. Two boxes of pizza were already there, and they have been talking non stop, still no decision to pick a movie. 

"Hey guys," Percy sat on the couch next to Annabeth (in his defense, it was the only seat available).

"So Percy, " Hazel started. "You've quit your job right?"

Percy shrugged, taking a piece of pizza. "Few months ago, yeah. I work at this research lab for marine animals now. How bout you Hazel? Any plans?"

Hazel was the only one three years younger, so he was sure she just graduated recently. By then she had moved with Frank in an apartment, and safe to say that they were living in. "Yeah, I was hoping to intern in Leo's."

Leo's an engineer, and he works at an engineering company that helped mining land preservation. It was fitting for Hazel. Speaking of, Leo himself propped his hands on the table, and looked at Percy as if he was interrogating. 

"Enough about that," Leo was saying. "What I want to know is who's that red headed chick you were with on the ice cream shop last week, Percy?" 

Percy flushed. Okay, maybe the thing with Rachel was a secret, and well it's not a thing, really, but they weren't supposed to know that. And oh my god, if Leo was really in that shop then he would have seen Rachel kiss him, and he was totally screwed. The rest of them looked at her, Hazel with a very amused face, Piper with a slight bamboozled expression and Annabeth...well he didn't exactly look at her directly because she was sitting beside him and he doesn't want to look at her...especially because she was his ex. It felt awkward. 

Just then, Jason and Frank came into the scene and oh my god did they just save him from getting interrogated.

"Beer's here!" Jason was pretty enthusiastic. "What are we watching?"

They ended up watching the Harry Potter movies, promising that they'd watch about two of it now so they can complete the series in a month. They didn't get to exactly watch it though, because Leo had made remarks and comments at probably every twenty minutes, and they've talked and downed their beer and well, it was pretty funny at least. Frank was the only one not drinking, since he was in charge of getting them home. Poor Frank. 

When the movie ended, they decided to hit home. It was pretty funny since everyone's a mess, and Leo was literally lying in Piper's shoulder. Percy was very aware of Annabeth's skin against him, since the couch was only for four and Hazel and Frank were cuddled on the floor next to Jason. 

"Dude, i'm definitely Gryffindor." Jason stated, drinking another beer. "Leo's a Ravenclaw, and Piper's a slytherin. Right Frank?"

"Pretty sure Hazel's a gryffindor too, and Annabeth's probably a Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Which leaves---"

Leo snorted. "Which leaves Frank and Percy as Hufflepuffs. Big babies."

Percy protested, but couldn't help but to laugh. He thought he would be Gryffindor, but in his case his fatal flaw would probably be loyalty if he ever is a wizard, which is a very Hufflepuff trait. He wasn't gonna lie, he'd probably be the most troublemaker Hufflepuff if ever too. He wasn't really opposed to the idea, but just didn't think about it that much. 

After they'd watch, they talked for a little while, asking questions and telling stories here and there. His relief didn't last much as the topic earlier was brought up for the second time. 

They were laughing at Leo's jokes, and then suddenly it all shifted. Leo was asking him again about the red headed chick (as what he calls them) and Percy has to think of a response quickly. 

Is Rachel his girlfriend? He doesn't even think about that, he just knows that she's a good friend, and maybe she flirted with him from time to time, but there's nothing going on between them. It was clear from the start. But she had said before that she acknowledges him as her boyfriend, right? It was pretty bad on her part if he doesn't say the same thing. Percy was overthinking about this too much, it's giving him a headache.

"So Percy," Leo smirked. "Come on, dude! Who's the girl?" 

Everyone was looking at him. He rolled his eyes before speaking. "Her name's Rachel and she's a waitress…"

"And?" Leo had the same devilish smile, that little shit.

"She's a friend." He replied.

"Uh, huh. Are you sure? What was the kiss like, Percy?"

Percy put his hands up in surrender. "Fine, you got me! She's my girlfriend."

There were oohs and other comments and Percy really had only two eyes to roll. Piper grinned. "If she's not waitressing at Central Perk then we don't want her."

Percy rolled his eyes getting the reference. "No, but she's a waitress of a pub near Central Park." 

"Seems fair." Piper grunted.

He could have sworn Jason gave Leo five dollars under the table too, and they were betting on that? He swore he was going to flush their heads on the toilet. The rest of the night was spent drinking, and it was really awkward between him and Annabeth, since they didn't talk at all. 

But it shouldn't be awkward, he reminded himself. Annabeth and Percy had been over three years ago. He should have fun, and clearly he wouldn't be getting that again. Sure, Annabeth had been one of the greatest thing that happened to him and Rachel couldn't compare to it not one bit, but he has to move on. He has to take interest with others rather than mope around until he eventually dies alone. Annabeth wants to just be friends with him, and nothing more than that. 

He didn't try to look at her, and perhaps it was his greatest mistake. 

They talked about a lot of things after that little commotion. Turns out Annabeth is in fact stressing about her work more lately, because as a senior architect she had more job than most people, and she got paid a lot enough to pay the unit in full already, but Percy could see in her eyes that she wasn't having enough sleep. It also didn't help that Nate was giving her sleepless nights, and damn if only he could suggest something to help her. But she insisted saying it was okay. It also didn't help that the alcohol was getting on her head. She was really grateful for having this night too, since she needed that. 

Their little reunion ended when Annabeth asked for more beer, and the boys realized just how late and how intoxicated they are. 

They bid goodbye to the gang at around 12 AM. Frank was doing pretty good trying to handle Hazel in one hand, Jason practically carrying Leo, who was seriously passed out. 

Percy managed to stay, tidying up the place and helping Piper wash the dishes. Annabeth had been cleaning the table, and he had helped too. He doesn't talk to Annabeth, but clearly she looked upset and wanted to cry. It had been years since he last saw her like that (that one time she failed a unit in college. Hi english literature III) and just got so upset she might have drunk a lot that day. It was the same upset face he knew, the one where she couldn't look at him without crying. 

"Are you alright?" Percy decided, then mentally cursed himself. Of course she wasn't, what kind of dumb fuck was he thinking? 

Annabeth couldn't look at him. "I'm fine. Just tired I guess."

It was probably work. She had bags under her eyes, and well, she looked worn out. It wasn't fair that she still looked beautiful, if it was him, he'd looked like a zombie. 

"Do you need a hug?"

Why did he say that? Alright, maybe it was a form of habit. Whenever she was upset, she'd be hugging him before, and they'll stay there until god knows when. Percy cursed himself again, wondering what was wrong with him. They weren't together, and Annabeth doesn't need his hug. 

He thought she would refuse, but within seconds she was hugging him, crying on his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him in an embrace, and Percy quietly did the same. He didn't know how hard his heart was beating right now, but he hoped she wouldn't notice, because his chest was against her head, and she wasn't looking at him, just crying. It might have been the beer, because Annabeth never shows this kind of emotion to anyone…

Anyone except him. And maybe because he had seen everything about her already, or maybe she thinks Percy is still her best friend. Either way, it was fine for Percy. He would stay for the night if she wanted to.

This was Annabeth's vulnerable side- the one he knew and loved just the same. 

Piper was long gone in her room and Nate was sleeping in her bed, and Percy and Annabeth had been hugging for what seemed like hours. Annabeth's skin was soft against him, and her little sobs were muted, but he was sure that his shirt was soaking with tears. He kissed her forehead just to assure her that he was there, as a best friend, or as a friend, and literally anything as long as he was beside her, and Annabeth cried a little bit more.

He was alert with everything- how her eyebrows scrunched, how one of her hands moved to the small of his back, and how she was gripping his cloth like there was no tomorrow. 

He could stay there, but Annabeth has other plans. They locked eyes for a second too long, and Annabeth's eyes were red. She stopped hugging him, having a faint blush creeping on her cheeks. 

"Sorry, I---" She still wasn't looking at him. 

"I'll get you some water. Is that okay?" He asked, hoping that it might make her feel better. She nodded, before going to the balcony, probably to clear her head. Percy noticed how she was walking almost sideways, maybe from being drunk.

She was there, looking at the skyline with tears in her eyes. Percy gave her the water, and he waited until she finished it because he didn't know what to do. Surely he wouldn't let her cry alone. It didn't take long as things were beginning to get awkward between them, and Percy had been meaning to tell her that it was best to go home. 

"Percy," She bit her lip, taking a step forward. She was holding him by his shirt button, and god he wished he'd worn a shirt that doesn't fit snugly. It was just his luck that his chest was exposed from the small holes in between the buttons. It wasn't his fault that he goes to the gym whenever he was lonely, and that was almost every week or so. 

She was inches away from his face. He stepped forward a little, just so she could keep touching his shirt. Why was there sudden tension in the air, and why was she blushing? Percy didn't know. He just knew that his heart was beating fast from the adrenaline, and he couldn't think of anything else but her.

She was right in front of him, and somehow he still felt like a teenage boy wanting to kiss her when he got the chance. Even then she had always been the one advancing, and Percy...well he wasn't brave enough. If it weren't for her kissing him senseless on the prom day when he didn't have a date and she had taken him to a kind of secret hiding place to make out, they wouldn't even have Nate. Sure, a lot of girls want him for being the captain of the swim team alone and he wasn't afraid to ask them if he wants to, but with Annabeth, it was different. 

By then they were face to face, and Percy was sure that the tension could simply be cut by a butterknife. Annabeth was biting her lip, and she was looking at his'. Percy gulped before closing the gap between them. 

If she continued doing that, he didn't know if his libido could take it. Her hair was down the way Percy liked it, and her eyes were soft and holy fucking shit they were kissing like there's no tomorrow. His hands rested on her wait, carefully balancing both of them so they wouldn't stumble, and her hands found her way to his neck, pulling him closer and closer. It didn't stop there as Annabeth's hand lingers a little longer on his hair. 

Their tongues battle for dominance, and their kiss was heated with passion. There wasn't any playfulness in this, unlike all their kisses before- It was hunger and passion, and longing and the one word he couldn't say. Something that lingers on the tip of his tongue waiting to be said...but he knew it probably died down. 

Does Annabeth still love him? Why was she doing this all of a sudden? Maybe it was to de-stress herself. If she was using Percy, he was afraid he'd let her, because he felt so much more alive now than every date he'd ever been with (yeah he knows. It sucks). At that time, Percy managed to forget that he supposedly has a girlfriend too, embarrassingly enough. 

Somehow, Percy thought it was sweet. They had the New York skyline in front of them, in a fancy penthouse, while the stars shine above them and Annabeth pulled him even more closer, their bodies crashing into each other perfectly. They continued on for a minute or so until Annabeth started tugging on his collar and unbuttoning his shirt.

Wait. Where is this leading to? He doesn't want to take advantage in her seeing as she's really really drunk and probably isn't thinking straight. This enough is a sign that she's really drunk because she dislikes Percy, and he was sure it was just the alcohol that's been messing her up. 

Did he seriously think that she wants him like that? Damn it, what was he thinking? Of course she just wants to do that. How could he be so dumb?

She's drunk, Percy reminded himself. She's just taken away. She doesn't want you and she probably never will, sober.

He wasn't going to take interest in her, especially when he's sober enough to think twice. He had let himself get swept in the moment, but he will never do that. Especially to her. 

"Annabeth, wait." Percy stopped just as she reached the last button, and his bare chest was exposed and oh my god he hoped Piper didn't walk in on them making out like this. 

She stopped, but not before kissing him again and putting her hands on his neck, and Percy would pass out on the moment. He doesn't have enough willpower to stop her. It was so hard because she had been his weakness and she was so close and they continued kissing.

It wasn't until she was trying to lead him to the bedroom when he decided to stop. 

"I'm not gonna do this," Percy finally said. At that point Annabeth also stopped kissing him, but her hands were still resting on his neck. "You're drunk."

It was true, though. Annabeth has been slurring her words even before, and although she was the silent kind of drunk, Percy knew she was definitely intoxicated still. She had a lot of moments with him drunk, and it was enough to know that she wasn't thinking straight. Annabeth was infamous at making wrong decisions when drunk.

"I'm not," She was saying. 

"Yes, you definitely are." He had led her to the bedroom just to tuck her to sleep. He opened it to find his baby sleeping on the smaller bed, and there was no choice but to carry her into the bed, because she couldn't properly walk too. 

"Go to sleep now." He said, putting the blanket on top of her. "You'll regret this by morning." 

Annabeth was closing her eyes. "Probably." 

Percy chuckled. "'I made out with Percy Jackson.' You hate Percy Jackson."

"Hmmm, yeah. I hate you." She was smiling a little bit, and Percy didn't hear much hate in her voice, but somehow that still hurts. Once she was completely asleep, he put the trash can directly on her side of the bed, if ever she woke up in the morning. He kissed Nate goodbye and hoped he wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night, because he wouldn't be there to take care of him. He buttoned his shirt only to find out that there literally weren't any buttons left thanks to Annabeth's very enthusiastic approach to it, and he had to leave the house exposed.

He closed the lights behind him before closing the door. 

The next morning after that incident happened, he was with Rachel, going into this little coffee shop near central park and taking a jog. She wasn't much of a jogging type of person, so she decided to just meet him up there at 10 am or so. 

"Hey, I have a question." Percy was saying as she thanked the dude serving both of them.

"Hit me, Jackson." 

Percy pinched his nose. "Are we allowed to make out with others?" 

He thought it would be a good one. He was genuinely concerned about their relationship, because he wasn't sure if they saw each other as friends or not, but he definitely did. 

Rachel laughed, although he could hear her restrained voice. "Yeah, definitely. Why?"

Her response was a little awkward, so he didn't push it. That was all the confirmation he needed. So it wasn't cheating, because they made it clear in the first place. Maybe Rachel really liked polyamory. 

After that she had kissed him good night, and Percy had all but remembered the gesture, thinking why he was in this mess in the first place.

It had been weeks when he saw Annabeth again, mostly because she was avoiding him like the plague. Even though Percy had started a conversation, she seems to have no recollection about what happened, and he was afraid she was going to snap at him if he ever asked anything that's going on in between them. If he could only time it right, but she seemed so angry all the time. 

There was a time he was playing with Nate at around 8, when he was supposed to go home, and when she arrived she didn't bother to look at him- just straight to her bedroom as if they weren't even existing. If she hated him this much he should have known that their incident a few weeks ago was nothing. It seemed as if he was back to square one all over again.

"Annabeth can I cook?" Percy asked one time. He knew she was kind of busy at that time and Percy had been playing with Nate the whole day. There was a desk in the living room specifically made for her so she could do things while guarding Nate. It was usually not used, but there are times when she really had to work. 

"Fine." She said, clearly unamused of the idea.

"You don't need to snap, you know. Just say no." He commented, knowing she was going to say something.

"Who said I was snapping?" She put down her pencil. "I told you, you can cook."

There's hostility on her voice too, which meant she was being sarcastic at him. 

"You clear---"

"Guys, take it to the bedroom." Piper had said from the kitchen, drinking what seemed like a cup of coffee.

Percy turned around. "W-what?" 

She must have realized what she said, because suddenly her ears were red. "I mean, there's a child--"

Annabeth had walked out immediately, shutting the bedroom before Piper could speak in full sentence. 

"---Or that works too." Piper grunted. 

"What's wrong with her?" He asked. "I just want to cook for Nate."

Nate was looking from the couch, holding his finding Nemo flushie. "Mommy sad!" 

He picked him up, reassuring that it was nothing. He didn't want for him to see that they were fighting, especially in front of Nate. He hoped Annabeth wasn't mad enough to lash out on him, but he was pretty sure the only one she was mad at was him. He doesn't even know why she was mad, all he knew was that she is and that will probably last another year or so. 

"But mommy sad!" Nate was holding Percy's ear on one hand, his flushie on the other. "I hug mommy!"

Percy smiled at him. He was too precious for this world, Percy didn't deserve him at all. He was still his baby, even though he was turning three soon. "That's okay baby. Mommy just wants to rest." 

"But I hug mommy! So she's not sad. Mommy loves me!" He exchanged looks with Piper, who shrugged at him. Percy sighed. He doesn't want to go to Annabeth's room because they literally just fought minutes ago, but for the sake of Nate not finding out anything, he had to.

"Knock knock," He knocked the door. 

"I'm busy." She answered from the other side.

Percy bit his lip. "Nate wants to see you." 

He heard the door click, and she stood there for a second before going to her desk, rolling the blueprints in circles. Percy placed Nate down so he could walk, and Percy leaned on the doorway, crossing his arms.

Nate walked to Annabeth, tugging her shirt. Annabeth didn't bother at first, clearly frustrated about something, but she softened and carried Nate on her lap, which earned her a giggle. "Mommy sad?"

Annabeth smiled. "Mommy's not sad, Nate. Mommy's very happy because Nate is here."

Nate's legs were bouncing up and down. "I love you mommy!" And Nate kissed her cheek as Annabeth tickled him, and he couldn't help but to giggle more.

Percy was smiling, and although he knew Annabeth was mad at him all the time, he knew she couldn't do that to Nate. Somehow it warmed him just looking at them like this. He hoped he never got to lose them, because it would hurt him more than words could say.

Nate was giggling, but he looked at Percy and smiled. "Daddy say I love you mommy!" 

Both of them were taken aback by his words. Percy stood up straight on the doorway, eyes widening for a second. Just as he did that, Annabeth too had stopped what she was doing, blushing and looking at Nate in surprise.

"Uh…" 

Nate was looking at him full of expectation. Before he could say anything, Annabeth beat him to it. She tried to carry Nate, but he wouldn't let her, looking at both of them. "Look, Nate, we should probably slee--"

"Why? Daddy doesn't love mommy?"

And Percy was glued on the spot, his face probably mad blushing, and he couldn't look at both of them. He glanced only to find them staring at him, Annabeth the same shade of red. This was too soon. 

Nate, for the love of god, stop growing. He thought.

"You don't love each other?" At that point it was only a whisper, and Percy knew that he should definitely do something about it. 

"I…" Percy still wasn't looking at them, still blushing. "I...I love you mommy." He finally starts looking at them, but now it was Annabeth who couldn't look at him. Nate took his attention away from him, and smiled at Annabeth, expecting the same.

"I love you daddy." It was barely a whisper, and besides Nate clapping his hands and giggling, they were silent for seconds before Annabeth had finally asked Nate to sleep. Nate hugged his dad's leg and Percy kissed his forehead before Annabeth finally finally tucked him to sleep already. 

"I should go." Percy placed his hand on his neck. 

"Right...okay." Annabeth still wasn't looking at him. When he left he'd gently close the door and turned off the tv, before locking the unit. 

What the fuck just happened there? Nate really should stop growing up, and he wished he could ask them again about anything between them when he turns six or something, or not ask at all. He wished he could be honest about their relationship, but Nate wouldn't understand anything yet. 

It was something he had said to Rachel a week after, when they were getting coffee and walking in Central park. It was pretty funny, because now it seemed as if Rachel had been his love adviser if that was ever a thing, and in turn, he helped her and gave advice to get the guy she was crushing on who she apparently couldn't name because reasons.

Percy sipped his coffee, walking with her near the lake. "I mean clearly it was nothing but It was still very awkward for both of us."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I mean stop thinking about it."

"Yeah, yeah. I should."

"Maybe you could introduce Nate to me so I could hug him." Rachel offered, entangling her hand on his arm. "Percy I always wondered why you didn't fight for custody." 

Percy took another sip. "I mean, If I had Nate in my body for nine months, I would punch the guy who'd take him away from me. It's only fair." 

"Alright, seems fair." 

They were in another hotdog booth and Rachel had bought the sandwich, asking if he wanted to, in which he agreed. They had talked for a while after agreeing to go to the plaza to donate some money to statues. 

"Percy I was wondering if you're free tonight?" Rachel asked, after placing five dollars on one. "We could do something fun. My place." 

Prrcy flushed. He hoped the kind of fun wasn't what he was thinking at that moment. Before he could say anything, Rachel had interrupted him.

"I mean, you've been a virgin for what? Three years now?" She reasoned. 

His voice was an octave higher and he was mad blushing. He hoped the statues weren't listening to their conversation

" ...Pretty sure that's not how virginity works." He squeaked. "Besides, I'm not really emotionally ready for it." 

Rachel grinned at him, turning away from the statues and hooking her arm with his. "You don't really have to be emotionally ready for it. As long as that thing down there is."

And he was really mad blushing because apparently, Rachel doesn't have a goddamn filter and now everyone within ten meters probably heard them and they were laughing at him. 

Percy unhooked his arm with Rachel's. "I appreciate it, but...no."

Rachel didn't seem to mind. "Alright Jackson. But you owe me a really good date at Stevenson's next week." 

When he walked her to her home, she was grinning sheepishly and kissed him, and Percy bid her goodbye. He doesn't know what they stand, and he hoped he was wrong about it. Rachel's a really good friend, and well, he doesn't exactly want it to be more than that. 

It wasn't long until Nate's third birthday had come up. They were celebrating it in her house, just like last time, but tonight it had been extra special because there were almost forty people attending, including some high school friends that actually had babies now too. He didn't even know they knew that many people, because there were literally seven toddlers in the house, all playing with Nate while some adults were drinking and talking as the music goes. The theme this year was finding Nemo because last year had been dinosaurs, so Percy was definitely okay with it. Thank god they didn't play baby music anymore, because Percy was tired hearing the same songs all over again. He promised that he was retired from that and wouldn't hear it ever again, because if he ever heard Johnny Johnny again, he will literally flip the chair he was sitting at.

He spotted people like Charles and Silena from high school, with their four year old. He'd said hi to many people he didn't know too and even tried to talk with a few of them, thanking them for going. He saw his parents in the kitchen, helping her gather the food and everything, Percy however was finished before setting up the banners and balloons in place. He had split with Annabeth for the food and refreshments and also the banners and other stuff. He had also asked to come home early from work so he could get ready for it, and Annabeth took a leave which she does every year on Nate's birthday. 

He noticed that Travis was there too, with his twin daughters. Percy approached him to talk in which Travis clapped him on the back. "So nice to see you again, buddy."

Before long they were called outside, and the rest were gathering around. Annabeth placed a huge blue cake on the table, and placed Nate on his chair. When they were all gathered, Percy had picked him up and said thank you to everyone again, along with some words about Nate, and Annabeth had too. 

They had sung him a happy birthday a couple of times, until it was time for Nate to make a wish. By then Percy was sipping the juice when they asked his wishes.

"I wish...I wish to have a baby sister!" Nate clapped, and other cheered for him.

And Percy had all but coughed so hard, the people started laughing at him as he almost almost spilled the juice on the floor. Annabeth was blushing so hard, looking at Nate amusingly. He excused himself from the room and by then people were laughing at his expression. They continue to sing happy birthday again and again and he could still see people laughing at him even after the party ended. 

When they were all done, he had greeted everyone goodbye, and got so many smirks, asking him when will they grant Nate's wish. He wanted to bury himself then and there. Stuff toys? Sure. Disneyland? He had some savings. Really expensive toys? Maybe once or twice. A baby sister? He wasn't sure Annabeth would agree. 

He had cleaned up the just the same, putting off banners from the wall and popping the balloons, just as his mom helped sweep the floors.

"So, Percy," Sally had a smile on her face. "When will you give Nate a baby sister?"

"Mom!" Percy had blushed for a hundredth time. Even his mom wasn't against it? Why was she smiling like that?. 

She laughed. "What? Nate wants a sister didn't he?" 

"Not helping." Percy sighed. 

And after that, his family had gone home as he kissed Estelle on her forehead, giggling as she hugged her big brother. It was then that only he, Annabeth and Piper was in the room, and so was Nate, who was at the kitchen counter giggling at whatever his mother was saying. Annabeth was slicing some fruit, he thinks, when he decided to barge in and put the dishes on the sink.

"Daddy! I want a baby sister!" Nate's cheeks were flushed, and Percy was starting to realize that he was gaining weight which is good. 

Percy washed his hands, wiping it with his handkerchief. His voice was soft when he said, "Why would you want that?" 

Nate pouted. 

"I want someone to play with," He emphasized, holding his big robot toy in his hand. "But mommy said you don't want to!"

"Mommy said that?" He asked, grinning.

Annabeth stopped slicing, looking at Nate and him before slicing another one again.

"Alright, first of all I said that because I don't know what to say to him." She glanced at him, before whispering. "I can't believe he said that I specifically told him not to say that."

Nate was looking at Percy, and he smirked as he pick him up, kissing his cheek. "Well, mommy doesn't want to. Right, mommy?"

Once again, Annabeth stopped slicing and had turned around a little as Nate asked her a question. "Wha? Mommy why?!" 

At least Nate's questioning wasn't directed to him anymore, as he starts looking at Annabeth and looking at her with big pleading eyes- the same gesture he did all the time before to his advantage. Only now did he realize that it was twice as cute. 

"I hate you Percy." She whispered before picking him up and putting his son on the stool. "I…baby what you ask is...a very hard thing. Are you sure you don't want to go to Disneyland or anything else instead?"

Nate looked a little sad, almost like he wanted to cry. "But...i wished for a baby sister…" 

Percy figured it was time for him to step forward and explain, and well, he should have just stayed quiet because he definitely sucks at explaining. He should have just shut his mouth when he had the chance. 

"Nate, mommy and I can't give you a baby sister anymore...because…" 

He stopped midway. Nate looked at him with the same big pleading eyes. 

Fuck it, he thought.

Before he could say anything, Annabeth had interrupted him. "We'll give you a baby sister. We promise, but we can't right now. Is that okay?"

It seemed fine with him, because he smiled a little brighter.

"And behave." 

Nate nodded, bouncing his legs up and down with enthusiasm.

And if it was possible, he was blushing madly when she said that. It was so hard reasoning with Nate- he had his mother's same logical thinking and god was it giving Percy a massive headache. He could have simply said he wants ice creams or anything, and he'd give them without hesitation. 

They tucked him to sleep, just as before, but there was an awkward silence between the two of them. Percy was kissing Nate and Annabeth was doing god knows what with her blueprints. It was then that he had finally asked her what he was going to do about it, and possibly made a fool of himself.

"So...are you really going to do it?" Percy asked. 

"Yeah. I will." Annabeth said, "but I don't think I'd want it to be now."

He remembered Annabeth saying that she wanted to have a family years ago and...did she change her mind? Did she actually change her mind now? He didn't know what got into him, but he wished he didn't say the words.

"I volunteer." Percy realized what he just said. He wanted to bury himself once more. 

Annabeth looked at him for a few seconds, cheeks flushed and skin glowing at the lowlight. She looked even beautiful now, and well, Percy thinks she's always this beautiful.

"I...uh, w-what?" She stopped doing what she was doing. 

"I mean, uh, Nate's sister?" 

It was a few seconds before she responded. "I...I was thinking adoption, but uhm...okay?" 

Even she was confused with her own words.

If there was a time turner, he'd definitely want it now. He then realized what Annabeth was saying, and oh my god, why did he not think about it? Somehow he just forgot that adoption exists and damn it he actually made a complete fool of himself in front of Annabeth Chase. He mentally cursed himself because holy fuck, what was he thinking, that she was going to hook up just to give Nate a sister?

"Oh," he blushed, looking everywhere around him except her face. "I'm just...gonna go now." 

He left the room, not even bothering to kiss Nate goodbye. If he ever stayed even five seconds he knew he would die of spontaneous combustion. But before he left, he could have sworn Annabeth was smiling at him, but it probably was just the light.

And so what if he had been avoiding her like the spanish flu. And maybe it had been days before she even see him again. It's just that he was so embarrassed at what he just said if there was a control z in his life he'd buy it for a thousand dollars. He just hoped it wouldn't be awkward for both of them, because he was sick of having the same routine all over again. He and Annabeth had been ignoring each other on and off now, oddly enough. 

He realized he had spent more time with Rachel if anything and now she was taking him Christmas shopping. It wasn't Christmas rush yet, since it's only the fifteenth day of December, but it had been snowing a lot so they had to take double jackets, and he was holding a cart to buy things for his family. Christmas shopping was significantly stabilizing his emotion, especially when he found things his mother would like, or Estelle or Paul. 

Right now, they were in the grocery, buying food for Christmas eve, not that they'd spend christmas together. Rachel was flying all the way to Germany, but still assisted him in the things he didn't know. 

"Do you want the smoked ham or not?" She asked, holding both things. 

"It's the same!" He grunted. "They probably just have different packaging or whatever." 

"No, it's not!" She rolled her eyes, picking the smaller one. 

He had practically ordered all the things he needed, but decided that he was giving some of his friends gifts too. They were halfway through shopping, when Percy spotted his son Nate. 

"Wait, is that…?" He pushed his cart, not bothering to look at Rachel. Nate was holding something and grinning at someone who was behind the rows of shelves, and Percy practically ran just to find out if it really was his son. 

When he turned on the curb, it turns out that Annabeth was also there, holding a cart herself, and Nate was standing beside her gesturing for her to buy the candy that was exactly on Percy's cart (as it turns out). She looked just as surprised when she saw him, and his face probably had the same expression.

"Hey," He had said shyly, his mind wandering again from the time he had asked Annabeth about something in particular. 

"Hi. Christmas shopping too?" She asked and he nodded. Nate finally looked at him, probably from hearing his voice before his eyes widened, toys left on the floor as he ran into his arms. Percy picked him up and smothered him with kisses before turning to Annabeth.

"Yeah, I don't want to ru---" 

"Percy? You really left me there!" Rachel looked out of breath, and then confused at Percy holding a child. When she saw Annabeth though, she looked as if assessing the situation before finally smiling. 

"Daddy, who is she?" Nate asked, smiling. 

"Ohhh, you must be Nate!" She giggled, saying hi to him. "And Annabeth! Hi, i'm Rachel. Percy's girlfriend."

Annabeth shook her hand. 

Annabeth's look was...guarded? He didn't know exactly what it was, but there seems to be a sign of hostility. Percy thought it was a rather awkward situation to be with.   
Nate was close enough to hear it, and Percy mentally cursed himself. 

Shit.

"You're daddy's girlfriend?" He barely said the girlfriend part, probably still trying to say the word. "But I thought mommy…"

Percy gave Rachel the look, but she was on a roll. Rachel turned to Nate, ruffling his hair. "Yes, I'm Percy's girlfriend, Nate. You could call me aunt Rachel."

The situation was getting awkward, and Nate looks like he wasn't believing it. Percy had to say some lame excuses just to get Rachel out of their sight, because god why was she ruining it. Sure, it wasn't her fault, but he just wished she shouldn't have said anything or even follow him. He couldn't help but to lash it out on her. What would Nate say? Oh god, he has to explain himself.

Before he headed out, he drove Rachel to her house, and started to make his way to Annabeth's. He might as well explain himself now, before Nate holds a grudge on him.

He knocked on the door to see Annabeth looking at him angrily.

"Way to go, Percy." She crossed her arms, looking really angry, even her hair was angry at him. "Now he wouldn't believe me." 

"Look, I--" 

She left him there in the room to go to the kitchen, probably cooking their dinner if anything. Nate was quietly holding his toy, playing alone on the floor with his toy car. 

"Nate," He said as softly as he can. Nate looked up at him once, and went back to playing as if acknowledging that he doesn't exist. "Hey buddy, look at me." 

He wasn't looking. 

Percy sat down at the floor directly in front of him. He was playing with the toy train now. Percy thinks he was crying. "Nate, look at daddy." 

Nate looked at him, almost like he wanted to cry on the spot. "You don't love mommy."

"I do! I love mommy." Percy reaches out, but Nate doesn't bother to try and hug him. 

"You don't love me. That's why you don't go home."

Percy was taken aback by his words. Who knew a three year old could be this intuitive? Why was he thinking about this now? How could he possibly observe them and their relationship? Percy has to remind himself that Nate was someone who he shouldn't underestimate. Damn, this boy had his mother's iq. 

"That's not true," Percy had to pick him up from his seat and make him sit on his lap. He still wouldn't look at him. "I love you and I love mommy very much." 

"But you have other family," he reasoned out. "Gri...Gur  
...Girlfriend." 

Percy doesn't know what to say, he figured he has to lie to come through. "That's not true. Girl friend means a friend that's a girl."

"But Jimmy said gur friend is someone you love."

Little Jimmy is a bitch ass liar, Percy thought.

"No, it's not." Percy made Nate look at him. "Jimmy is lying."

"But--"

Percy kissed him on the forehead. "See? I wouldn't do that if I don't love you right?"

"But you don't even kiss mommy. They say you guys are break." 

He picked him up and made their way to the kitchen, where Annabeth was cooking their meal. It was funny how she can now cook basic stuff, not as good as Percy's, but definitely passable. Nate stood on the counter, and Percy looked at her with wide eyes just to say 'just roll with it'.

"Annabeth, can you tell Nate that we didn't break up?" He started. Nate was looking at them expectantly. 

"No, we didn't." Annabeth smiled. Percy put his hand on her waist, and he was sure he was going to pay for it, but right now he couldn't think of the consequences. "Daddy and I didn't break up, did we Daddy?"

And sure he was blushing madly right now, but he had to make him believe that it wasn't just an act. That he has a family, and it's not broken. 

"Nope. We didn't. Can those who break up do this?" Percy kissed Annabeth in front of Nate, and he could have sworn Annabeth tensed just as he did that. Nate smiled at them, and hugged both of them, looking satisfied enough to know he wasn't right. He didn't bother looking at Annabeth, seeing as his face was probably flushed already, and Nate was bouncing up and down.

"Now, you only do that to people you love. Right, Nate?" Percy said as they headed to the living room. "You don't do that to everyone."

He seemed to finally accept it.

When he was asleep, he had said goodbye to Annabeth, who actually walked him to the door.

Annabeth cleared her throat, crossing her arms. "Just because he's okay now doesn't mean I am. Percy, if you were with your girlfriend at a public place, don't even bother and try to greet us. I don't want Nate to find out anything. He's too young to know that he's in a broken family." Annabeth was still mad, but somehow he does understand her. It was clearly his fault, and he knew that. 

When she closed the door at him, he realized that Nate was indeed growing up, having to understand everything around him now. He wished it wasn't too soon, but then again, time really isn't enough.

Before he got home he got a text from Jason.

We're engaged!!! were written on the screen along with a picture or Jason and Piper in a fancy looking restaurant.

Percy had to smile.


	3. It's Not Over Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth finds herself crawling back to him.

_Hard to believe that..._

_It's not over tonight_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right._

Annabeth had a fair share of headaches before, but organizing her best friend's wedding? Massive. 

When Piper called her up at an ungodly hour, she knew exactly what was up. It was a good thing Nate had been sleeping peacefully since she forgot to turn her phone on vibrate. She was greeted by Piper's shout of joy which made her distance it as far as possible from her ears. She might need hearing aids just thinking about it.

What's worse is that Percy was the best man. And she was the maid of honour. And Nate, oh my god he's going to be the ring bearer. Not that Annabeth was complaining, but it means she'll have to walk with him on the aisle while seeing their child give the ring to Jason and Piper. It was pretty cute, but right now she was mad at _him_. Not to mention his stupid girlfriend. 

She wished they didn't see each other at the store because when they got home Nate had been pretty disappointed about his dad and his girlfriend. He had asked one too many questions, and Annabeth couldn't answer it for the sake of god. She was still mad at him even though the conflict was resolved, and she didn't know why exactly, but seeing him with that girl made her feel...jealous?

That was right. It was time she acknowledged her feelings because it wouldn't go away in an instant. For about a year now Annabeth had been showing Percy the slightest hints, but Percy hadn't shown any interest at all. She knew it was her fault from the start, but she's trying to work this out so much but he only sees her as _friends_. She even got as far as holding his hand and making out with him - but to no avail. The boy was as clueless as he was at answering exam papers. She figured she'd give him a blowjob and he still wouldn't know a damn thing. Not to mention that his love language was literally the sense of touch, but whenever she tried to do anything, he was pulling away. 

And Percy? She wanted him. It was her pride that put an end to their relationship because she couldn't admit for once that it was her fault. Percy had been there for her from the start, and he never missed a day where he was supposed to visit Nate, and he was gentle and kind and stupid. Very stupid. 

Now she was just mad at him for being so oblivious to the point where even trying hurts. 

It was a little late when Jason and Piper decided to meet them, at approximately seven in the evening. Nate was allowed to stay with Sally until they could finish talking with another event organizer. It turns out that they had rented a very expensive hall for it, and Piper couldn't think of anyone who could design it but her. She was there a little before seven, and they were already seated at a good spot. The restaurant was huge and fancy, and Annabeth figured they had paid quite a lot for this too.

Of course, Piper being engaged had put on a lot of changes to Annabeth. The room she was staying in will eventually be Nate's room, and sooner and later she'll be living with Jason- who had a much bigger apartment than what he was staying in before. 

In four months, they'll eventually get married- which is a big step for Piper, and wow was she so proud. 

"Annabeth, you came!" Piper grinned, motioning for her to sit across. 

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "We're roommates, Pipes. I didn't come all the way from California."

There was the organizer, a woman about twice their age, smiling and jotting down notes from a piece of paper. She sat across Piper from the round table until only one chair was left to seat on.

"Who's--" She was cut off from asking when that someone sat beside her. It was just her luck that it was none other than Percy, who she hasn't talked with for about a week now. Ever since her outburst directed to him, he wasn't giving any signs that he wanted to talk about it too. In fact, he had remained silent when she had told him about his relationship, probably accepting the fact that it was his fault.

"Sorry I'm late," He grinned. He was wearing another dress shirt, and for the love of god, why? He has to stop wearing it and rolling it up to his elbows because it was giving her some dirty thoughts she wouldn't want to think through. "What's up?"

It was a good thing she had decided to put on a dress, because at least she wasn't the least formal in the room. Somehow she had forgotten about him being close with Jason too, and now, oh my god, they were caught up in this situation. 

Jason seemed apologetic. "Sorry guys. We didn't want to double reserve so…"

Before she could say anything, Percy beat her to it. "It's okay, man. I'm sure Annabeth could put up with me for a few hours. Right?"

"Yeah, right." Annabeth had deemed it to be sarcastic, but it came out a little softer than usual.

It turns out that they were planning to rent the place too for the reception, and Annabeth and Percy had agreed. He even said that the food was amazing and they definitely should take the buffet offer.

"You've been here before, Percy?" Annabeth asked him.

She could feel his gaze linger a little longer. "Yeah...some date."

And they had left that topic before it got awkward. There were a few changes that Annabeth suggested, and almost all of them had been accepted. Percy on the other hand, the best man himself, decided to just agree with whatever they have to say, occasionally putting in suggestions, but he looked like he was giving moral support instead. 

Annabeth flashed back to one of her...encounters with Percy. She was a little drunk, but she definitely knew what she was doing before, but they had absolutely made out on her balcony and she didn't regret it and somehow thinking about it now just hurts her. That had been months ago, and still, she felt guilty. Percy had just announced that he has a girlfriend then, but she didn't care and made out with him anyway. Now she was wondering what the girl was saying because it's absolutely unfair on her part.

Percy had cheated on his girlfriend. She was the cause of it. He even got as far as _volunteering_ in giving her a daughter, and god, she actually said okay. Percy was a mess and she was a part of it. 

Annabeth was always in favor of good decisions, but somehow Percy manages to make his way forward and make her do stuff that she would regret in the morning. And he only had that power, and Annabeth wished he hadn't. Now her feelings were mixed up between being sad, mad, or downright seducing him. It didn't help that Percy looked so pure sometimes, she just wanted his clothes on her bedroom floor.

Percy never let her feel that she's a single parent too. In fact, they were good together. Even after their feuds, he manages to crawl his way back to her again, and she was getting really impatient. 

When they finished that night, it had been raining non-stop. It's Sunday tomorrow, which means Percy has Nate, so she figured she might as well drop him to Sally, where he sleeps on Sundays. Jason and Piper excused themselves (probably doing fiance things) and it was just luck that there were no taxis in the bay area, which meant she either had to take the subway or walk in this type of dress. Percy has a car, but she has to put up her facade. She's supposed to be mad at him for doing that to Nate so she got out of the restaurant as soon as she could to wait for the taxi without so much as looking back. 

Now, she was stuck waiting with three more people near the lobby of the restaurant, and just great. It had been like that for a couple of minutes before she spotted Percy, who was making his way to her.

"Hey," Percy started. 

She looked at him and raised her eyebrow, then stared directly in front so she couldn't see his damn face. 

"I know you're mad at me." 

Annabeth couldn't say anything. It was true, she hadn't forgiven him nor even tried to get his justifications. 

"But let me at least drive you home." He was holding the nape of his neck, looking up just to hear another thunder approaching. "It's not safe and it's getting late."

"I can go home alone." She simply stated, hostility observable from her tone.

There weren't any taxis, and it's only around ten. There should be, what, at least three or four right? Annabeth was better off walking in the rain without an umbrella than her taking his offer. Percy didn't show any sign of going away too.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "Can you go home now?"

"I'm waiting for your taxi." Percy's hands were in his pocket, and he was looking around. Somehow the wind and rain had dampened his hair, making it fall flat. His clothes were somehow wet too, much like Annabeth's. It made him look...hot? His shirt was sticking on his bare chest, and Percy has always been muscular even when he was in high school, but she was glad he'd keep it that way. Annabeth wanted to throw that dress shirt away if she had the chance, and maybe slide her…

They really have to put a better shed for taxis. 

It had been around thirty minutes without any sign of transportation. Percy was still standing beside her, occasionally exposing his hands on the rain and playing hacky sack from whichever thing he sees. She misses Nate.

"Or you could just go home and see Nate, you know?" Annabeth muttered. Right now they were the only ones left, the other three acknowledging defeat after not finding a taxi for hours maybe.

"Or I could just drive you home and not waste an hour here," He replied, kicking the trash to the bin, scoring a goal.

"Very mature, Jackson," she commented, before walking down the road, not caring if it was raining or not. She could hear Percy calling her, but she doesn't want to stop. She's gonna go home and fix her damn pride, and not see him for another week to have a peace of mind.

She was a few steps farther when Percy stopped her, standing in between her and the trail.

"What?" She asked, trying to move forward.

"Very mature, Chase." He rolled his eyes. "You're going to get sick." 

"I'd get more sick if you don't move out of my way."

Percy grinned. "Then I guess you should just make me."

Annabeth looked at him. He was grinning, and well, sure it was raining and it had been for the past hours or so, but she couldn't help but think that Percy definitely looks hot while soaking in the rain. He looked like a god or some seriously hot water deity that just randomly appears out of nowhere. She wasn't supposed to think about it- Percy has a girlfriend. An actual girlfriend that probably made these thoughts happen and Annabeth is _single and heartbroken_. His eyes glowed in the moonlight too, which just wasn't fair. Why did he have to be so beautiful? She just wants to move on already.

"Is that a challenge, Jackson?" She raised her eyebrow. Percy was kind enough to let her dominate him, but in bed, Percy was in between altruistic and...why is she suddenly thinking about this? Maybe it was his perfume from earlier. 

"Uh," Percy stopped. His voice was soft against the rain, as if it was the only good thing at the moment. "What? No actually...don't. Just get in my car. So we're not getting soaked. Please."

"Make me," She shoved him gently, pushing him away from her path. Percy easily picked up speed, getting in between her and the path again.

"Annabeth, please. Stop being so stubborn." 

"Or what?" 

Annabeth didn't know what she was doing, or why she was doing it. Maybe it's that she didn't want Percy to drive her, or maybe it's because she didn't know what she'd do once she gets in the car, probably losing her control. She hated that he looked so good right now, it's making her insane. Normally, she's in control, but now? She doubted it. 

"Or...I'll…" Percy's gaze fell down on her lip, and that was enough to turn her on.

She moved a little closer, whispering. "What, Jackson?" 

She didn't know how they got there, but somehow she ended up in his car, on his lap, kissing him hard. It was a little hard to breathe since their tongues were once again battling for dominance. She hated how Percy made her feel this way- how she somehow forgot that she was dead mad at him. Percy's lips were on her neck, leaving a mark as he should. Her lips somehow connected with his jaw, kissing the faint stubble that she probably shaved recently. Her hands were somewhere tangled in his hair as his own hands found her waist. Why was she doing this? Isn't she mad at him? Did he seriously just seduce her just by standing in the rain? She's supposed to be mad and she is mad…

Why were they making out again? 

"Annabeth," Percy let out a groan. She starts unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his chest. Annabeth moved from his jaw to his neck, leaving another mark on him. His hands found the zipper of her dress, and very slowly, unzipped it until her back remained exposed too. 

He was kissing her again like there's no tomorrow, the same burning sensation from months ago, and Annabeth just wants to take him all. There was kissing, and kissing and…

Percy was cheating. He was cheating on his girlfriend. Annabeth was letting him, and somehow that made her mad. She didn't want to ruin his relationship with anybody, even if that hurts Annabeth. If ever there was a chance that he'd gone back to her, how could she assure herself that he wasn't going to do that to her? A lot of things made its way to her mind and Annabeth found himself thinking about it all at once. Suddenly, Percy wasn't so loyal after all. Oh god, what would Rachel say?

She stopped just as he was about to remove her dress. 

"Percy, enough." She casually said. 

Percy's face was flushed, and his shirt was long gone. His ears were turning red too and there were a few marks on his neck. She hoped Nate wouldn't see that. "Uh, uhm...what?"

She got out on top of him and sat on the front seat, zipping her dress. "Just take me home. "

He scrambled to get his clothes from the floor and started the engine. He didn't say anything or ask, which was good, because she'd suddenly remember every thought she had earlier and snap at him. 

"You should tell this to Rachel," She whispered, looking at the window once he starts driving. "Be honest with her."

"Annabeth, our relationship--" Percy replied.

She looked at him expectantly, raising her eyebrow at the sight of his tousled hair and exposed chest. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Percy bit his lip. "Well, yeah but it's not like th--"

"So what?! This is where you draw the line, Percy." Annabeth snapped. "You cheated. Twice."

Percy looked shocked. "Wha...I didn't! Look it's not...Rachel and I..."

Annabeth was on a roll. "You just said she's your girlfriend, Percy! That's not--"

"But we aren't like that!" Percy snapped back, looking just as shocked at his sudden outburst. It was definitely an outburst, but somehow all of his outbursts never equaled hers before. He was just too soft to snap that hard. His hands gripped the wheel a little harder, and she noticed the beads of sweat from his forehead- the result of their make-out session several minutes ago. Annabeth regrets giving in, and she promised herself never to do that again. 

"She's still your girlfriend! You can't just go around making out with anyone you know! I thought you were better--" 

Percy bit his lip again. His eyebrows were scrunched "Oh, yeah? And what you're doing is better? You're letting me---"

" I know that and I regret it now!" Annabeth said, voice full of bitterness. "Don't talk to me. Talk to her."

She looked at him hoping to receive another bitter remark, but Percy's eyes softened, and he looked as if a flame was distinguished from him. He heaved back a sigh and continued driving without so much as looking at Annabeth. 

There was a dull ache on Annabeth's heart. She enjoyed it, and she may seem bad but she didn't regret anything, and call her evil, but she hoped Percy didn't too. But somehow her way of thinking has always been mind over heart, and now this has been her situation. 

When she opened her door to leave, Percy was saying something to her, but she didn't look back to listen once more.

  
Two days later, she found herself going out with Piper for what seemed to be one of their last times as roommates. She's going to miss her, for sure, and wow she hoped she could do most of the cleaning in the house now since no one will help her. Although Nate (ever so helpful) had tried helping her before, of course, she wouldn't let him. Nate thinks so much like an adult that it scares her sometimes, but hey, it was a family trait. Sure, he got most of his physical traits from his dad, but he thinks exactly like Annabeth. She doesn't know if it scares her or not. 

Piper had agreed to meet them at Starbucks after work, and well, she had been going in and out of Jason's apartment moving some of her things and also been sleeping with him these past few days. They chatted about the event while Nate sat happily eating a blueberry cheesecake, and she began to talk about her…thing with Percy. 

"So he cheated?" She asked.

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "I don't...I just don't know what's going on, Piper. Between us." 

Before Piper could speak up, Nate stood up from his seat. "Mommy, who cheated?" 

Annabeth cursed herself for being so loud. It was a good thing Piper came to the rescue. "Jason cheated, Nate. He cheated on me on a video game."

Nate looked shocked, but nodded and got back to his seat, playing with a little plushie he somehow finds very interesting.

"What's going on exactly between you two?" She asked. "What happened?"

Annabeth whispered some details, hoping Piper would understand. Normally Annabeth was the one giving advice, but Piper was better on this...thing than she'll ever be. What she had with Percy wasn't love. It was just some hook on the moment kind of thing, and that was it. Percy didn't like her like that- he has a girlfriend. She just doesn't understand why he rejected her advances before, but now he didn't- he was actually the one who engaged in it for the first time. 

Now, she was just confused. 

"Maybe he wasn't happy with his girlfriend," She considered. "I don't think Percy's the one to cheat though, and if he ever has a girlfriend, I'm sure he would have introduced her right now when they've been together for what? Almost a year?"

But Annabeth had seen them shopping before, and she didn't know what Percy found in her, but she looked decent enough, and somehow that made her madder, which was very uncalled for. 

"I...Nevermind. There's nothing going on between us, I'm sure of it. Just a heated moment." Annabeth finally concluded. 

It wasn't like Percy's going to break up with her just to be with Annabeth right? She was his girlfriend for a reason. Nothing happened between them, and by now she wasn't going to be surprised when a very angry Rachel came barging on her home. He wished Percy would listen and tell her, because she doesn't deserve it, and god was it putting so much guilt in her. 

Okay so maybe she doesn't regret it, but she's allowed to feel guilty, okay?

Once they were home he had received a message from Percy saying:

_Sorry, I can't come._

That was it? No explanation whatsoever? No reasons at all? Why was he suddenly acting up like that? 

Fine. If he doesn't want to see her, she doesn't want to see him. It was his first time not seeing Nate, and well, she doesn't want to make a big deal about it. It was not her job to care. Her job was to take care of Nathaniel, and she was doing just that. 

When they got home Nate was already taking off his shoes and playing his toy trains, and Annabeth wonders if having to grant his wishes will be worth it. She hopes Nate understands that he couldn't have a baby sister- first of all because Annabeth is a single parent with another child, and most of the social workers favor those complete and happy families anyway. Her only choice was...no, she couldn't think of it. She'd give him a sister once she was ready, not because he wants to and she's obligated to do so. 

"Mommy, I help cook!" Nate giggles, taking one of the mittens. She put him on the counter and read the instructions in cooking pasta, and Nate gave her the ingredients. It was something that she learned just for Nate- cooking because she realized that he likes to watch them cook, and for the sake of him tried to take those cooking lessons once a week or so. At least Nate was forming a hobby at a very young age. Among that were playing the piano, but his hands were still too small for the keyboard. 

"Do you like the pasta, Nate?" She asked Nate and he nodded, grinning at her with stained teeth. His grin even reminded her of his father, and wow, maybe that's why she hated Percy when she was still carrying their unborn child. 

Her son resembled Percy so much, she might as well talk to him. After that, Nate helped wash the plates and Annabeth had put him to sleep. Before that she had read a book to him, like she always did, and named the constellations Percy managed to put on the ceiling. 

"Mommy…" Nate was hugging her. 

It was one of the most notable traits Percy passed to him- Nate's love language was the sense of touch, which means he likes to be cuddled and tickled all the time, and he does just the same. 

Right now they were in bed, and Annabeth was hugging him. Most days find Nate on her bed instead, because he couldn't sleep without hugging something, or someone.

"Yes, Nate?" She asked, putting aside the fringe of his hair so she could have a good look at his face. Nate was looking at her with those same green eyes. Even Nate's hair was like Percy's but only a little bit longer so it sticks out like seaweed. 

Nate looked a bit sad, she had noticed.

"It's okay," Nate said gently. "I know mommy."

Somehow that got her attention. She leaned her elbow on the bed and looked at him. "You know what, baby?"

Nate wasn't looking at her. 

"You and daddy not love each other." Nate bit his lip, still unable to look up. 

Annabeth couldn't form a word. Somehow Nate had known all along that they weren't a family, and oh my god, why did he say that? He's three years old for god's sake. She had to constantly remind herself that Nate has her thinking, and that sooner or later they'll have to explain everything. 

He looked sad because of that. Because he knew even before they told him and had found out on his own. The thought itself bamboozled her- how he could put up two and two at such a young age. 

"That's not true, baby. Mommy and daddy love each other." She reasoned out, hoping he would agree. She felt the need to change their topic or something to make him not ponder these things because he was too young. He was too young to find that there was no family between them, that Percy has a girlfriend, that Percy doesn't go home because of it, and...that hurts her.

"It's okay, mommy." Nate tried a smile. "'am here."

"Nate--"

He was yawning, hugging her much closer than before. "I love you mommy even if daddy don't."

"Nate, daddy loves me and he loves you so much." She kissed his forehead, definitely wanting to stop this conversation- Nate was too young for this.

"But daddy don't come home...i don't see him now," Nate looked like he wanted to cry. "Daddy don't love me...he loves gurfriend more." 

Annabeth wanted to cry. Nate really thought Percy doesn't love him because of Rachel, and oh my god she couldn't explain that loving someone doesn't mean unloving anyone else, and Nate thinks it's just that. She wished she had the proper words to say, because right now all she thought of was crying...and shit why does he think like that? Percy was the most amazing dad she'd ever imagine, but somehow Nate thinks that it wasn't enough simply because he has other...love, and that he doesn't come home. She figured it was Percy's turn to explain sooner or later, and she wouldn't want to say anything that she might regret anyway. 

"I promise daddy loves you Nate."

But Nate was already asleep.

Annabeth had all but cried herself to sleep, thinking how this little child of hers were already years ahead. In the glow of the moonlight from her windows, she could see Nate's small form- her little bundle of joy, a little boy with sea green eyes and jet black hair. He was hugging her and fisting her shirt while a little stuffed whale lies from behind him. She hopes Percy could explain it to him because he wouldn't want Nate to hold a grudge- especially to his dad. Percy loves Nate just as Annabeth does, and even though they don't necessarily love each other anymore, at least Nate should know that both his mother and father loved him equally. 

The next day brought her another bad news: Percy couldn't come again. That leaves Annabeth on edge, fighting the urge to punch him in the face. So much for being the best dad ever. 

_Sorry. I can't come_. Were the only ones written on her screen, and she was mad enough to grip her phone so hard. It was both their responsibility to handle Nate- it wasn't an option. What does he think? That Annabeth could take leave all of a sudden because he wasn't there? 

It was a good thing Piper came to her rescue, telling her to snap out of it and keep working, while she baby-sits Nate and maybe even stroll in the park. Annabeth was beyond grateful for her help, and she promised she'd strangle Percy once she saw him. 

Percy wasn't the type of guy to just...run from his responsibility. Ever since their fight on his car, they'd been avoiding each other- and Annabeth knows she had been too (she's not going to lie). But somehow he took it to a different level and just gave up his responsibility like a coward on the run.

"Sorry, I can't come. Bullshit." Annabeth muttered before leaving the house for work. "If he doesn't want to see me, fine. I don't want to see him either." 

And it had been a long day between stressing out on work and stressing out on Percy. She had called Piper to see what Nate was doing, and thank god he didn't mention his father, because she wouldn't know what to say. If he ever ditched them just so he could hang out with that red head,   
Annabeth wouldn't forgive him. 

"Mommy, I made pancakes!" Nate said on the phone. "Aunt Piper help!" 

It was break, and they had been working on another building for almost three weeks now, and she'll definitely be staying up for an hour or so because there were a lot of workloads. 

"That's good, baby." Annabeth smiled. "Save some for me, okay?" 

The thing about Nate being with his dad for half a day means he picked a hobby or two from him. And now, he just happens to love pancakes- blue pancakes- with all his heart. Coincidentally, Nate has been picking up Percy's manners too, which means Nate still sees him as a father- and Nate does love Percy...but he was just too hurt to realize it.

When she got home, Nate (true to his words) had stacked up a big plate of pancakes drowning in maple syrup, and she had to smile. 

The next day brings the same bad news:

_Sorry. I can't come._

That was it? No explanation whatsoever? Nothing? Nada? 

He was starting to get on her nerves. What is this? Public day care? At least he could come up with a lame excuse instead of writing the same text all over again. It doesn't help the fact that Piper actually has work to do and she has work to do, so there wasn't any option but to leave Nate to Sally. And oh my god, she hopes Sally was actually there.

It was around noon when she brought Nate to her house, and Sally was there (thank god) to assist them. She even invited Annabeth home, but she refused saying she has work to do anyway. It would have been okay if Percy explained his situation but noooo…he just had to drop the 'sorry, i can't come' and leave..

"Annabeth would you mind giving this to Percy?" Sally asked her, holding a tupperware of lunch. "His apartment's not far from your office right?" 

"A few blocks away at most. But sure I'll take it," Annabeth smiled.

"Do you happen to know what's happening to him? He just said he's in the apartment, and if you ever drop Nate, I'd take him in." 

So he was in his apartment, that little shit. What was he doing making her...worry? No. She wasn't worried. She's mad at him for not looking after Nate for days. And now he's in his apartment? That was his excuse?

"I...don't know, Sally. I'll go check." 

Before she got out, Nate was hugging her legs before going to the living room where Estelle played. Sally smiled so kindly it was hard not to accept her plea. She knew she'd always have a soft spot for Sally since she practically treats her as a mom. 

Annabeth found herself staring at an apartment just a couple blocks away from her office. She had been here before with Percy but only to get several things when she was pregnant- but she's way familiar with it to even forget the gray stoned building and his apartment number. His car was parked here somewhere- a red Mitsubishi mirage.  
She got in and walked to his door.

"Percy?" She knocked thrice. There was no sound coming from the room, and if she wasn't mistaken, there should be a spare key under his doormat somewhere. She tried it on until the door unlocked.

Sure enough, she saw Percy lying on the couch with a thick blanket covering him like a cocoon. There were remains of food on the table, along with several dishes left unclean. The room was also a mess and the tv was left on. Percy didn't seem to acknowledge that she was there, and when she moved forward she could see that his eyes were closed and on his forehead lies a cooling gel patch.

"Percy?" She asked again, but he had no response. 

She tried to get close enough to put her hand on his forehead. 

_He's burning_. That's why he couldn't come and get Nate. Oh my god she had been wanting to punch him because he was _sick_. And what's worse is that he's been all alone all this time. Why was he burning so much? It might have been from the rain, but surely he could take a little rain before right? 

Percy shifted in his sleep, leaving her to withdraw her hands from him. He muttered something in his sleep, and scrunched his eyebrows just like...like Nate. His lips were slightly parted, and one of his hands found its way into the edge of the blanket, pulling it closer to his shoulders. He was shivering, and there were beads of sweat on his neck.

"Percy," Annabeth shook the blanket until he responded. 

That seemed to get his attention as Percy's eyes flutter open and…

" _Jesus_ ," Percy sat bolt upright and fisted his clothes, looking surprised as Annabeth sat on one of the stools. He was wearing a gray sweatshirt underneath- the same sweatshirt Annabeth used to wear back in college that she might have stolen from him a couple of times. "Holy shit, Annabeth! Don't scare me like that!"

Annabeth bit her lip, keeping herself from laughing at his expression. Annabeth knew she wasn't supposed to be laughing at him, especially because he was sick, but it didn't stop the slight chuckle that escaped her lips. "You're burning." 

Percy seemed to relax a little, finally returning to his original position. "Glad you noticed. I'm sorry I couldn't go." 

Annabeth pursed her lips, trying to observe her surroundings. His shirts were sprawled on the floor among other things. She noticed a spilled juice from a carton and...she didn't expect this to be messy. 

"That's…" What was she supposed to say? That it was okay? Nate thought Percy didn't love him anymore because he hadn't been there for days. Nate actually thought he _abandoned_ them for his girlfriend, and Annabeth wasn't going to lie about it. 

"What did Nate say?" Percy closed his eyes and placed his index on his forehead.

"Nate thinks...you actually abandoned him. For your girlfriend." Annabeth couldn't look at him, but at least she had said the truth. The first day he was gone, he had hugged Annabeth and told her reassuring things, and oh my god, he even said that his daddy loves his girlfriend more if she wasn't mistaken. 

That seemed to get all of his attention as he sat upright and landed his feet on the floor, drinking water from the pitcher and coughing again and again. "I...what? No! That's... _Nate_. " 

She could see him cupping his head with his hands, and he looked ready to cry. The last time was about a week ago or so, when Percy and she had crossed paths in a grocery store and Nate had seen him with his girlfriend. Ever since then, he wasn't the same. 

"What did you...tell Nate?" He asked. 

Annabeth heaved a sigh. Of course, he was going to ask that. He's supposed to. Annabeth decided to take his mess on the kitchen sink and clean his counter, and Percy's eyes were trained on him all the time. "I said you love him. I wasn't going to lie. I did convince him but...you should talk to him, Percy." 

Percy cursed, and lied down on the soft cushion again, holding his hand above his head. "I screwed up…"

She left the dishes on the sink for later and headed back to Percy, replacing his patch for a wet cloth. "We'll tell him. You tell him. I think he's not going to listen to me anymore." 

Percy wasn't looking at her as he downed another drink, opening a pack of tablets and the tupperware his mom had given. Annabeth watched as he offered her his food, but refused. "I'll tell him I broke up with her. For him."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You can't lie to him, Percy. You can't just lie whenever you want because Nate's actually smart enough to figure that out." 

Percy stopped. "But I did break up with her." 

Annabeth's heart raced. He did? He did that for Nate? She was too confused to figure things out, and if he actually did, does that mean their kissing had meant something? Did it? Or did they just break up recently and he cheated with her still? Percy was something. He broke up with Rachel because he thought Nate was upset. He actually did that for his child, and Annabeth was going to credit him for it.

But what they did days ago still lingers at the back of her mind if it meant even the slightest bit of anything...and Annabeth wanted to stop herself. 

"You…"

Percy was on a roll, standing up only to flinch from the pain, and grabbing one of the coats from the rack. Annabeth was close enough to stop him, holding his arm if he ever tried to escape. "Percy, stop."

"Nate is over there think--"

"And you're sick, Percy." Annabeth complained. "You really want to go to Nate in that condition? You can't drive like that." 

"You're right," Percy bit his lip, looking down before going back to the couch. She was right. He was in no condition to drive much less talk to his son looking like a zombie. Annabeth had made him sit down as she started making soup for him. It was one of the only things she knew how to cook, and she specifically tried to learn it in case Nate was sick. Now, she was making it for Percy. 

Somehow she was elated with the idea. 

Percy had rested for minutes before finally speaking up. Annabeth tried her best to cook because...well this is Percy. She had been in love with this guy for almost ten years now, and although they've actually had a kid and had broken up...her feelings never changed. She wanted it to change, but it seems like it wouldn't, and try as she might, she'd always come back to his stupid face. 

"Since when did you start cooking?" Percy coughed. He was barely getting up, too weak to even raise the spoon. She wondered where all the adrenaline from before went to. 

"Just eat the damn thing," She started blushing, hoping it wasn't noticeable. She wasn't giving him the satisfaction that he made her blush. Percy's hands were shaking, and when he tried to take a spoonful in his mouth, it somehow ended up on his shirt. 

"Be careful," Annabeth snapped. 

Percy had the decency to grin at her as he raised another spoonful, just for it to get spilled halfway from his mouth again. Annabeth grew impatient. She rolled her eyes as the same pattern was repeated thrice, and if he ever tried to spill her soup again she was going to shove the whole spoon down his throat. 

"Percy, I swear to god…" She watched him do it for a couple of times before taking the spoon from his hand and cursing herself for doing this. She knew she was gonna regret it if she ever sees that stupid smirk from his face again, but she's getting really tired of seeing him waste the damn food. "Yours are just as bad as Nate's. You can't even move your hands." 

Percy looked grateful too. Now he was sitting up from the couch and holding the blanket tightly, shivering from the cold. It definitely was his fault though. If he didn't follow her, then he wouldn't get sick. But then again, she was too stubborn to get in his car because it might make her do things...which actually came true. 

"Sorry." Percy muttered.

"You owe me a leave." Annabeth raised her eyebrow, grabbing a spoonful of soup and well, spoon feeding Percy. Percy couldn't look at her, but he was blushing, probably even more than her. It wasn't that they didn't do this kind of affection before, because they actually did when Annabeth was sick years ago. But somehow this was new. Annabeth doing this to him had made her feel warm and stupidly enough, giddy and she wouldn't mind doing this again. "Following me and getting soaked from a little rain."

"In my defense, it was a lot to take in." Percy shrugged. "I'm just...one man." 

"And yet I didn't get sick." Annabeth made him realize that. The thought made her feel better, because it was one more thing to brag into his face. "Weakling."

They finished a few minutes before that. She didn't know why she was still staying, but cleaning up his house had been comforting, and seeing Percy sleep on the couch made her feel...home? She wanted to kiss him but she figured she might catch the cold and pass it to Nate and...did she seriously just think about that? 

When Percy opened up his eyes again it was nearing three and Annabeth had been meaning to get Nate. She made him get a quick shower first before going home just to assure herself that he was going to be okay. Not that she cared...right? She was doing this for Nate. She was doing this so they could finally talk to him and clear things out. 

Percy stripped down his sweatshirt and…

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked. He wasn't even ashamed that he basically just took off his shirt in front of her.

"Uh...i'm gonna take a shower?" Percy's reply came as a question. 

"I mean…you could take your shirt off once you're _inside_ , you know." Annabeth rolled her eyes. It didn't help that she was seeing Percy's bare chest and if she gets exposed to it more she would definitely lose control. His muscles were ripped, and she knew he had been going to the gym because Jason mentioned it once but…

She thought he was going for a grin, as he always did before. Percy has always been unpredictable, sometimes a little too innocent, sometimes a little more sarcastic, and in bed, a little more godlike. Just like a coin, Percy has two sides in him- one was the facade he puts up with his family and friends, and one made especially for Annabeth. It was pretty funny why she was thinking about it all of a sudden. Maybe it was the fact that he was standing there shirtless and she just wanted to kiss him, or maybe it was the hickeys on his neck that Annabeth had marked. 

"I mean," Percy raised his eyebrow. "Nothing you didn't see before, right? We did make out several--"

"Alright, shut up," Annabeth said in defeat, not looking at him. "Just...go get decent."

She wondered if Rachel had been here before, and she wasn't going to lie that the thought ticked her off a little bit. What Rachel and Percy do in private is their matter and... _fuck_ , she wants to be angry at something. Percy isn't hers, and he will never be hers. She shouldn't be thinking if he was getting laid while Annabeth baby-sit their child, and she definitely wasn't thinking about it. 

She wasn't thinking about how Percy could have easily had it with his dates and how he could have hooked up with some of them. Percy's very attractive, and he was definitely what most women would like, and he was very responsible too. For the past years, he might have gotten a lot of them. And Rachel...she might have slept here several times and god who knows what she was doing with Percy? 

The thought made her so angry she didn't realize that Percy had been calling her several times.

"What?" She snapped for the second time.

Percy looked taken aback by her sudden action. "Are you  
...mad at me?" 

Percy saying that made him look like a baby seal. It wasn't her place to be mad, first of all, because she wasn't his girlfriend. That thought hurts her more than she's willing to admit. 

"No, I'm not." She finally said as she stood up, hooking her purse and hoping the blush wasn't perceptible to his eyes. She wants to kiss his stupid red lips and get lost in that eyes again, and their...make out session had made its way into her mind again seeing Percy dripping wet with just a towel on his waist. 

"I just want to ask if you could give this to Nate?" Percy bit his lip (which seemed to be his hobby). It was a big brown teddy bear with a customized shirt that says "Daddy loves me", and Annabeth couldn't help but to laugh at him. She knew he was still figuring out this father thing and sometimes he goes way beyond the line just to prove that he is in fact the world's best dad. Annabeth found it too pure. Pure enough to give him a blowjob. 

That _does_ cure sickness doesn't it? 

"Sure." Annabeth wasn't looking at him. "Just dress up, will you?"

She snatched the bear and cleared her throat.

"Thanks for coming in." Percy glanced at her. 

Annabeth smiled. Before she could head down to the door Percy called her again. Annabeth wasn't going to lie that she wanted to stay for an hour longer, but that may seem too conspicuous. 

"Yeah?" She looked back at him.

Percy was rubbing the back of his neck, unable to look at her. "I really appreciate this. I mean it."

She smiled. "You're welcome."

And what if she smiled all the way home? Call her mad for it, but the thought that he broke up with that girl made her feel so happy, she was worried that she'll go skipping on the pavement. Maybe leaving work at this time was worth it, because it was the most interaction she had with him that didn't involve them making out or getting in a fight. Maybe the thought of Percy breaking up with her for their son made her feel elated. Maybe it was just her. She didn't know just yet, but that interaction alone was okay with her. 

_But did he feel the same?_ Right now, she was too happy to think of it.

  
It had been days before they actually acknowledged each other again. Annabeth wasn't one to complain because she was busy at work and could barely make it in time. Whenever they see each other, it's always filled with shy smiles and sarcastic remarks. She hoped Nate wasn't listening. True to his words, Percy started going in early more than usual and Nate had been happy this week because his dad was there. He actually made sure that he was there almost all the time, and whenever Nate sleeps, Percy was there too, hugging his boy to sleep. They were good to each other, perfect even, because they want to get hugged most of the time.

She and Percy had a rocky relationship before, but ever since he got sick somehow he starts showing an effort of affection. Annabeth isn't complaining. She loves seeing him cook dinner for Nate (and her), how he stays an extra hour to let Nate sleep on his arms in Annabeth's bed, and it makes her feel...something.

It didn't last long until it's Christmas and as promised, he'd reserved them one of the best seats in a fancy dining rooftop to see the fireworks. Annabeth only agreed to it because Percy begged her to help him out with Nate, and deep inside she had wanted to spend the holiday with him. They didn't have plans for Christmas, since it was too late to book a flight to California, and her mom wasn't really interested enough to spend the Christmas time with her together. If anything, it would have been disastrous. Piper and Jason had long been gone to Jason's family and relatives to bring them the good news. They were planning an engagement party in the first week of January, and almost all their relatives were invited. She was alone.

So when Percy asked her what she'll be doing for Christmas...she didn't have anything to say. She knew she'd be spending more time with Nate, probably trying to bake _something_ or maybe just watch some christmas holiday specials on Netflix with Nate (possibly kid's movies), but it was still good because she was with Nate. 

Annabeth knows Percy would be spending his Christmas with his family, and well, if she had been invited several times before they split up, she wouldn't be now that they had no label to put in whatever's going on between them. 

Fast forward to her agreeing with Percy when he asked if she'd like to come, and she agreed. First of all, he was planning to put a good act on Nate and Annabeth was helping her. Second, it was Percy. If she probably wouldn't agree then three years ago, she would have now. 

It was scary, because she wanted to start a family now. Suddenly, she wasn't so afraid anymore because she knew what was going to happen. Before, she'd broken up with him because she knew that he wanted to get married too soon, and Annabeth was scared. Now looking at Percy, seeing just how good he is at being a dad and _probably_ a husband, had made her realize something. 

That she was willing to have a family. But only with him. 

She just knows that no one could be a better dad than him and he kept proving her right. Percy loves Nate even more than himself, and it was kinda sad that he really thought his dad would abandon them. _Him_.

Now, it was around nine in the evening and they were in this fancy restaurant downtown. Percy was wearing a suit identical to Nate's, and she was wearing a gold dress that showed a good portion of her back. When Percy said that it would be fancy, he meant it just like that. 

"How can you...afford this?" Annabeth looked at the prices in the menu as Percy adjusted his son's bowtie, which, you guessed it- blue just like his father's tie. Nate was happily stomping on his chair and giggling at his dad. She had realized that this was the first time they went out together...like a family.

No. They were doing this for Nate. This doesn't mean that they'll magically come back together. Percy wanted to please Nate, not her. She was just there for moral support.

"My dad has a share in this restaurant and... well it's extended to me." Percy pursed his lips. "Everything's free."

He was wearing a black suit that fits him perfectly. His tie matches the color of Nate's bowtie, and even from the hair up they were the same. Percy looks so good right now she just wants to kiss him. 

Even the car ride from there wasn't awkward. She thought it would be, since she and Percy had their fair share of uncomfortable silences before especially when she was still pregnant with Nate. It was a good thing that Nate was very talkative, making sure to get his daddy's attention all the time. Percy enjoyed little things like dressing him up and combing his hair, and if she said that it didn't make the butterflies in her stomach flutter then she's clearly lying. 

Annabeth nodded, glancing at the view. It was still snowing, but only mildly. She didn't expect that they would have the best seats at the rooftop- elegant music that echoed through the glass panes, people dressed like them dining in, chandeliers atop the high ceiling, and servers that gave each table wine whenever they needed. She figured this is how her mother lives. 

"Do you want their steak deluxe? I heard it was delicious." Percy commented, looking at the menu. "I mean it's the most expensive, so let's at least take one."

He looked at her expectantly. 

She didn't know if it was the glow of the light or the snow, but Percy was too handsome right now. 

"Yeah, sure. I'll also take this," She mentioned. Nate was in between both of them, looking at his parents adorably. She hoped this would work and Nate would understand that they're one happy family.

"Me too, mommy!" Nate stood up from his seat to get one of the menu laying on the table. He held it as if he was reading it although it's upside down. 

"Nate, you want ice cream?" Percy asked, looking at Annabeth. 

Annabeth's eyes widen. "Percy, no."

Nate seemed to pick up, looking at his mom and his dad. "Yes mommy! Ice cream."

Annabeth glared at Percy, who shrugged. He knew how Nate liked ice cream, and she can't help but want to strangle Percy. If he wants to get sick again, he shouldn't drag Nate into it. She knew she already lost when Nate's baby seal eyes did its work, and Annabeth was left with no choice. 

Percy smiled at his son before imitating him. "Yes mommy, please?" 

The wonders it did Annabeth when Percy calls her that. She can control her son, but clearly Percy wasn't going to back down from this, and now it's two against one. Percy's eyes were pleading but she can see the mark of his stupid grin from his face. 

They agreed to call each other those...names when Nate was around, but if Percy didn't stop right now, she would have walked out from blushing so hard. He was definitely overdoing this.

"Fine." Annabeth grunted. 

The rest of the dinner went out smoothly as she and Percy talked about something else. Nate had been so cute he managed to get the attention of several people, who walked in their table just to ask his name. Most kids these ages manage to tick everyone, but Nate has always been too polite and quiet, yet friendly. Percy had asked her about her work, and she had asked him about his mother until it goes on and on. 

Surprisingly, they talked sometimes as if Nate wasn't there. There was no dead air between them, and she even laughed at his stupid jokes, and…

 _Fuck_ , she was in love.

She felt like that high school student who had been crushing on Percy until she had the guts to tell it to his face. She was exactly like sixteen year old Annabeth- the same transferee that had been crushing on her seatmate in Calculus. She remembered Percy's confused face whenever she tried to explain how she got the answer. She remembered Sally baking them cookies and thanking her for teaching her son, not knowing that all they do is make out in his room. Percy was still thankful though (he got a B minus once). 

Most people find love irrational- like it was something that fades too quickly. Looking at him proves that it wasn't. What she had felt for Percy ten years ago, had been the same feeling she was having now. It was like having a crush all over again but only a hundred times deeper and stronger. 

"Speaking of gifts," Percy bit his lip. "I kinda have a gift for you both, if you don't mind." 

Annabeth minded. She didn't have anything in store for him. Fuck. She didn't even think that they're actually celebrating Christmas with all these fancy dresses and suits. 

"Percy...I didn't bring you anything." She muttered. Nate's legs were bouncing up and down as his head perks up at the sound of the work 'gift'.

"Gift!" Nate clapped. Percy kissed his forehead as he gave each one of them their presents. 

Percy smiled. "That's okay, really. I just wanted to do this."

She was feeling guilty at his random show of affection. Annabeth received a small gold box and tried to unbox it but Percy told her not to open it just yet. 

They've talked until midnight, and oh my god, it was the first christmas she had with them. Percy usually spends his christmas in the Blofis residence and Annabeth goes home in California with Nate so this was new...and she liked it. This was the first time she felt home, and she hoped Percy felt the same way.

Of course all the good things come to an end. Nate was already asleep in the car and Percy carried him all the way home. He had spent a good time tucking him in to sleep because Nate wouldn't let go of him. Once he was asleep, she had walked him to the door.

Annabeth didn't know why her heart was racing. Somehow seeing Percy in her doorway made her feel like she was floating. He had smiled and finally said his goodbye until she was tugging on his tie and kissing him senseless. 

The kiss wasn't the most passionate one- this was rather playful, and soft, and slow. It didn't involve tongues, and their hands weren't roaming everywhere. Percy was fine with leaning his weight to her, and she was resting her hands on his neck. Hands find their way on Annabeth's back, pulling her closer to him. They kept pulling each other close until there was no gap between them. She was sure she would've done it all night, but all of it was interrupted by the sound of the door clicking. 

They somehow landed a foot apart before Nate rushed outside the bedroom. Percy had fixed his clothes and hair before greeting him. 

"I'm up!" Nate giggled. "It's Christmas! Make wish!"

They've stayed up later than usual, and it was finally time for Percy to leave. He once again hugged him to sleep as Annabeth lies beside them, telling a story about Christmas. Everything had been so new, but she wasn't scared about it. In fact, she wanted it to be just the way it is, or even better, she wanted to have him back. 

She wanted to sleep like this- Nate in between them, Percy hugging him to sleep, and Annabeth telling him stories he'll eventually forget when morning comes. 

When Percy left that night, she gave him a kiss, hoping that he'd receive her message.

"Go home, Percy," Annabeth smiled. "Good night."

"Good night," He had said before closing the door. 

  
That had been almost three weeks ago. Before long they were arranging Piper's wedding events. She was specifically assigned to the engagement party that will happen about two weeks from now while Percy helped her move things here and there, tidying up the place with movers and helping Jason do Groom things. 

She didn't know what they had exactly, but Annabeth knew she was by far enjoying it. Percy's visits were more often (as often as everyday goes) and they started talking like...like a couple. An actual couple. Most days after work, she'd find herself sitting next to him and leaning her head on his shoulder while he hugged her side. Nate sat on his lap while they watched Disney movies.

Most times, he'd cook them dinner, which amused Piper all the more because Piper (sorry Pipes) was a very shitty cook. He'd join them during dinner and listen to Nate's stories, sometimes listening to her as she rants about her day. Whenever he left, they'd kiss goodbye. That had been going on for almost three weeks now and god, she was definitely getting the hang of it. 

It almost got to the point where Piper had walked in on them kissing and…

"So you got back with Percy?" Piper asked.

"It's more complicated than that."

"Took you long enough." She grinned. "I always knew you were really for each other. You guys are just stubborn." 

Annabeth rolled her eyes. She had been washing the dishes when he left, and Piper had been interrogating her non-stop for it. She just wished she'd tone down her voice, because if she didn't, Nate might wake up and cry, and his dad wouldn't be there to hug him. "We're no--"

"And what's your stand about him cheating?" 

Annabeth couldn't say a word. Somehow that was the only topic Percy didn't discuss before, and she had been too afraid to ask about it even now. She didn't know what they were at this point, and she was afraid to know the answer. Percy stays in arm's reach, whatever the cause. 

And yes, he cheated. He didn't say anything about his girlfriend, or even bother mentioning him whenever they were together, and now she just wished he'd forgotten about her, but that wouldn't be the deal. Percy loved her once because she was his girlfriend, and just thinking of it makes her heart feel like lead.

"I don't know…"

They never talked about it again.

Now here she stands in the hall for the engagement party (which is still a thing), and she had already made sure to have at least a dozen seats and a hundred or so chairs. Piper was beside her, looking at the curtains drawn on each side of the hall. 

A hand made its way on her waist, and she shivered at Percy's touch.

"Hi," Percy kissed her temple, grinning as she looked up at him.

"Hi," She managed to sound like a love-sick puppy. She cringed at the thought. 

"I got you some lunch. Your favorites." Percy held a paper bag and placed it on their table. Annabeth felt Piper nudge her as she rolled her eyes and unpack the bag. Percy was sitting next to her, eating the same lunch and having a blue pancake on the side. Jason had told them that their lunch was on him, but she and Percy wanted a Chinese take out downtown, so he had promised her that he'll get them both take outs. 

"So I was thinking…" Jason had appeared on their side, scrunching his eyebrows at the design. "I'd like the curtains to be more yellow than orange. And the tables are definitely light purple. Or is it lavender?" 

Jason had been stressing out about it more than Piper. Piper winked at them before gesturing at Jason, probably to say 'Get a load of this guy'. They laughed all the more to it, but Jason was too focused on designing his own wedding to notice.

"Since when did you become the organizer, Grace?" Percy laughed. 

"Shut up, Percy. Once you guys get your own you'll be more stressed than me."

She didn't know why she was blushing, but Percy didn't seem to mind Jason as they continued laughing at him. He rolled his eyes at both of them, but it showed no sign of anger. Jason was a lawyer, not an event organizer, and this probably freaked him out more than losing a case or forgetting a part of the law. 

At the end of the day Jason decided to just 'fuck it', and made Piper pick the color. They'd hang out for a while in a fastfood chain until it was eventually time to go home. Later on, they'd pick up Nate in Sally's, and Percy would take them to their home, kissing her as he bid goodbye. 

  
Everything's going good for a while until it wasn't. 

Annabeth helped Piper in organizing the Engagement party that will take place next week. Although there was a lot of work to do, she had finished almost all of it and had finally turned to working in the design for a new building that her mom had asked her to be in charge with. With a final touch and some more redesigning, the event will be perfect. Of course, being a good friend, she and Percy had volunteered to help on the last bit and since it was a Sunday, Nate had been in Sally's house. She didn't know if Percy was there or he had left earlier too. 

It had been raining for a while now and Annabeth just wished it would stop. She was going to meet him at a coffee shop downtown near his apartment, so it means he must be there. It was only a fifteen minute walk, and Annabeth couldn't bother getting a coffee and just waiting like an idiot in a shop full of people, so she decided to just see him there instead. 

There was Percy's car in the parking lot, meaning he was in fact there. The rain had stopped pouring by the time she got to the street too, so she didn't bother wiping her shoes on the doormat. She took the stairs and headed to the third floor where Percy's apartment was located. The landlady was always so kind to her, smiling at her whenever she arrives on several occasions and Annabeth regrets just how late it is to ask for her name. She seemed nice.

She knocked on his door, hoping for Percy to open up.

But it was Rachel.

To say that her heart dropped was an understatement. Rachel looks like she just got out of the shower, and she was _wearing_ Percy's clothes from the top down to his boxer shorts. Annabeth was fuming so hard she hoped she didn't notice. Why is she wearing his clothes?

"Oh hi,"Rachel greeted, squeezing the water out of her hair with a towel. "Nice to see you again, Annabeth." 

Annabeth didn't respond. The way she said that somehow made her angry all the more. Was this girl clueless or not? She looked stress free while Annabeth glared daggers at her, but she had the decency to just say 'hi' like that? 

She should've _known_ that Percy never broke up with her. She should have known that Percy was cheating on her. Wasn't it clear enough that what they had was a thing? They had kissed and spent days together like a couple, and now she was seeing _this_. All that they had really meant nothing to him. He had brought his girlfriend in the house and they probably did _something_ judging from her clothes. 

She felt so stupid. Percy lied to her, and now he was hooking up with this red head again after showing her advances. Actual advances that had reassured her, and now he was breaking her trust. 

There was a noise coming from the shower, and Percy stepped outside wearing nothing but a shower robe. When he saw her, his eyes widened in surprise. 

"A-Annabeth?" He asked, walking towards them. Rachel looked at him and opened the door to let Annabeth in, but she was willing to stand in the doorway rather than get inside.

Annabeth glared at him, gripping her fist so tight her knuckles were turning white. "Just going to remind _you_ that you had something to do with Piper and Jason." 

Percy bit his lip and motioned for Rachel to get out of the door. Rachel somehow made her way further down the room. "Look, it's not--"

Annabeth put her finger against his lip. "Save your explanation for yourself. I'm just here to--"

"Wait, what you saw there--"

"Is not my _fucking_ problem, Percy." She snapped, withdrawing her hands and making her way down the hall. It wasn't her problem, and Percy definitely wasn't hers to give a fuck with. To think that she thought he had loved her? Now he was inviting his ex at his house? Even worse, he probably lied just to keep up his reputation from Nate, and she had helped him. The audacity. 

Percy stopped her from getting another step. "Let me explain it this time."

"There's no explaining this, Percy," She argues back. "You had the decency to lie on my face." 

Percy's eyes widen. "It wasn't like that! I let Rachel use my shower because she was soak--"

"I said shut it, Percy!" She snapped once again. "I don't give a _fuck_ , okay?"

Two strong hands gripped her shoulder, making her flinch. Percy pursed his lip, not looking at her. Percy knew just as she did that they weren't together- that they didn't have any reason to be jealous. 

"Annabeth, I was going to come get you and Rachel had--"

Annabeth was too mad to comprehend his words. Just the thought Rachel being in his apartment had made her so mad she pushed him back. "You don't have to explain because we _aren't_ together, okay?! You really think I care about your lame excuses? Because I don't, Jackson! Get off me."

Percy wasn't showing the sign of actually getting off her as she tries to move forward. He heaved a sigh when Annabeth tried to escape. She was beginning to feel impatient now, with what Percy was doing. 

"A-are you jealous?" Was the only thing that escaped his lips. 

Was she? She definitely was. She didn't know what they have or if they still have it, but she was willing to take risks. Percy, on the other hand, had been lying about not getting back with Rachel. If only he'd say the truth, Annabeth wouldn't have hoped for something else. At this point she just wants to tell him a lot of things, but it wouldn't come out. Her pride has been wounded. 

"I'm not," She glared at him once more. "Go away, Jackson."

She left him standing in the hallway. 

Several days later, she found herself going into Jason and Piper's new apartment. The apartment wasn't exactly presentable at that time and there were loads of boxes stacked above each other. She figured she might as well be there to visit them as they unpack all the necessities. It would be two approximately two days before the party, and she still hasn't seen Percy, much less give a damn about it.

He cheated on Rachel with her and now he's cheating on her with Rachel? Fucking liar. She doesn't know if what he did was cheating exactly, but she knew that what they had was something until it fell apart. 

Nate was beginning to notice too, the absence of time they were around each other- no dinner, no going to the park, and no watching television shows. He's a smart kid and he'll learn eventually if he hasn't already. She just hoped she could explain it separately in the calmest way possible without wanting to strangle his dad. If she sees him stay at their house overtime, she's going to seriously consider erasing his name on Nate's birth certificate with a pencil eraser.

That was rude, but that's what she felt as of now. 

She didn't even have the right to be jealous. They didn't exactly call each other as a couple besides when with Nate. That's what she was so mad about- Percy regarding their relationship as just _that_. It was clear that he has no intention to up the game, and it seems as though Annabeth had been the one doing the effort all the time. She hates Percy Jackson. 

It was a good thing Piper was there to listen to her problems. It was a Sunday so she took Nate to Sally's and didn't bother staying because Percy will be there in a few minutes or so. Piper had been moving in and out of her apartment to check things and although she hadn't moved some of her stuff for work, a good portion of her belongings had been placed already. Talk about being overly eager.

She was helping stack another box when Piper made a comment about her love life. It was another thing she was thankful for- it seems as though she was doing better at the love department than Annabeth will ever be. She's definitely good at sorting feelings. 

"Did you let him explain?" Piper asked.

Annabeth didn't. She knew that was one of her mistakes, but making him explain means that she was interested in what he was going to say, and her pride was too full to admit that she actually cares. 

"No?" Annabeth pursed her lips. 

She downed another orange juice before finally listening to Piper complain about their complicated life. Annabeth was supposed to be the one complaining how helping them arrange their marriage was exhausting- especially in organizing an event, but it seems as though Piper was helping her more. So much for being the maid of honor. 

"Beth, if Percy wasn't the best man I would have kicked him where the sun doesn't shine." Piper shrugged. "But you should've given him the chance to explain his side. Maybe you guys are overreacting."

She's overreacting? Percy was standing there in a shower robe next to a woman wearing his clothes and she's _overreacting_? A little part of her brain told her that it might be a coincidence, or anything at all that will justify Percy right. But she couldn't help how mad she was, and she's not the best person to mess with whenever she has those anger strikes. 

"I'm just...really tired, Pipes. I don't think Percy and I could really work this out."

"Well, relationships work well with connection. I just hope you figure that out." 

It was true. Percy didn't exactly reassure her on their relationship. She doesn't know what he wants and she's too afraid to ask. For the past three weeks everything had been so beautiful, perfect, but then he ruined it for all of them.

But what if it was all an act? What if he doesn't like Annabeth that way but had found out that it was the best way to let Nate think they were together. Still, he lied about breaking up with his girlfriend and Annabeth wasn't going to forgive him for that. 

She spent her week doing a lot of things to busy herself with, and she found out that whenever Percy was there in the house, she could easily lock herself in the bedroom while he talked with Nate, and that was it. Percy had tried to speak to her several times, but she didn't give him the satisfaction that she was listening. 

To think that she was still in love with him after they've broken up for years? Of course he wasn't going to love her back. _She_ broke up with him. Somehow that thought hurts her more than she could admit to anyone. 

It was a good thing Nate didn't try to ask about it- why suddenly his parents were ignoring each other. She had been working overtime so she wouldn't see him, and she was seriously considering locking the apartment or something. She and Percy have had rough times before, but this one was by far the worst, even worse than their break up before. Mostly because Percy can't get mad at her completely, and Annabeth can't too, but this situation reached her peak.

"Mommy!" Nate smiled at her, showing her a drawing of them when they were on the rooftop. There was Percy and Nate wearing something blue, and she was left wearing a gold dress, but with the lack of gold color it looked more like an orange shirt instead. "Family! Look!" 

Annabeth smiled. There was one thing she noticed too: a little girl with yellow hair. Nate had wanted a little sister, but she had almost forgotten about it. He was always so clever, her Nate, and maybe it's time to finally tell him that he wouldn't have a little sister just yet. "Nate...I don't think I can give you a little sister just yet." 

Nate withdraws his hands. "But...you promised." 

The way Nate's hands fisted the drawing and the way he scrunch his eyebrow and look down whenever he was upset reminds her of Percy a lot. She picked him up and carried him to the counter, giving him a glass of milk before explaining.

"Nate…" She started, kissing his forehead. "Mommy and daddy…" 

Are not together? Nate surely could tell that, right? She wanted to tell her so badly, but Percy might tell him another story- and Nate would realize that they were lying. 

"What did daddy tell you?" She asked. 

Nate chugged the milk and bounced his legs up and down-a sort of habit he picked on. "Daddy wants me have sister! But daddy said mommy choose! Mommy, I want baby sister. Or brother."

Nate says it so nonchalantly, as if it was an easy thing. He giggles when Annabeth boops his nose, and he laughs at the smallest things. 

Annabeth couldn't afford another child. She was alone, without help in cleaning the house and taking care of Nate, and two months from now she'll have to take Nate to Sally's every day because Piper wouldn't be home then. She doesn't want to stop her career as a senior architect, and she doesn't want to have another one on her own. 

A call from the phone interrupted her contemplation. It was an unknown number but she figured it was one of her co-workers anyway. They tend to call at ungodly hours just to submit or ask for the requirements. 

"Hello?" 

"Annabeth, hi." 

She recognized the voice immediately. She hated that voice. 

"What do you want?" 

"Look, I just want to talk to you...about that. Please meet me at Downtown Cafe." 

Much static.

"I don't want to--"

"11:30 sharp tomorrow. Please." 

She regretted picking it up. She doesn't want to talk to Rachel, much less see her. The goal was to avoid her problems with Percy, just like what she'd been doing for years. When she found out that Percy had been going on dates, she cried herself to sleep and ignored him just so she could get away with it. When Percy said he has a girlfriend before, she drank too much beer she got a little tipsy and ended up getting into a heated moment with him, just because her decision making skills weren't exactly functioning then. 

Now she's going to admit that it hurts more. She and Percy had been acting like a couple for three weeks just to see him with his ex in his apartment. She was mad as to how Percy had led her to something and then he just breaks her trust like that. 

She had put Nate to sleep, cuddling the little guy in her arms and reading another book for him. He had asked why they didn't watch television shows anymore, and Annabeth had said the same thing over and over: daddy was busy at work.

Of course, that was a complete lie. Who knows what Percy is doing right now? Probably with Rachel.

Speaking of her, will she seriously go to the cafe just to talk? What was she going to say? Back off? Whatever it was, Annabeth was prepared for the worst. She's going to tell the truth that Percy had cheated on her, not once but twice. She's going to tell that it had been her, and now she's regretting it. 

Rachel was also the victim here. To think that Percy easily broke up with her for his son? I mean, she would too for Nate, but it hadn't even been a week when he did it. 

Whatever happens tomorrow can only go in a few ways. One, Percy did break up with her and Rachel was going to lecture her for it. Two, he didn't break up with her so she was going to tell Annabeth to back off. Three, they did break up and got together again and she's going to spit it on her face. 

So much for positive thinking, she was definitely not looking forward to it.

They ended up meeting in another coffee shop courtesy to Rachel's request. She didn't bother bringing Nate because Piper was still there and she figured this wouldn't last an hour anyway. Another reason was that Annabeth is scared of what Rachel might tell her son, and she wouldn't be ready to defend her side. 

She spotted her at the coffee shop reading a book, and sipping a cup of coffee. It was exactly eleven when she decided to push the door and walk inside. 

"Hi!" Rachel smiled.

Why was she smiling? Annabeth was hoping for a much bitter approach.

"Rachel," She started. "Any reasons why you brought me here?" 

She figured Rachel was definitely not expecting that. Annabeth was never hostile before at strangers. Normally she was calm and collected, reserved, but hostile? That wasn't her. Rachel pursed her lips and placed the book on the table, probably thinking that this wouldn't go well.

"Okay," Rachel exhaled. "What Percy did--"

"Is not my problem," Annabeth said. "If you're going to lecture me about him, just get on with it already." 

Rachel raised her eyebrows. By amusement or anything, she doesn't know and she doesn't care. 

"I was hoping for a more diplomatic approach to this but okay." Rachel said. "I know you wouldn't believe me but that certain situation before with Percy was not what it looked like."

Wait, she wasn't going to tell her to back off? Why is she suddenly concerned about that? She's the girlfriend, and she's explaining that it wasn't like that? Annabeth was the one who should explain why she was there in the first place. 

"You don't need to explain, Rachel." Annabeth softened. "You're his girlfriend." 

Rachel looked surprised. "Wha...Percy and I's relationship…"

Annabeth couldn't look at her. It was time to tell her everything. "He cheated on you. Twice. Just thought you wanted to know if you're still willing to trust him."

They were both victims. They're supposed to help each other. Percy is the one at fault misleading both of them. 

She didn't know why Rachel had the nerve to laugh at her, or why she's stupidly smiling like that. 

Maybe this is what Percy sees in her. She was better compared to Annabeth. She was good natured and she wasn't temperamental unlike her. She wanted to like Rachel because just her way of doing things was acceptable, but she was too down the drain. The thought of Percy being with her made Annabeth mad. 

She was mad at her because she's jealous. That was it. 

Why was she laughing?

"Percy didn't cheat because technically, Percy and I weren't together," She snorted. "I wish. Percy's way too head over heels with you to notice me." 

Wait, what? Was she serious? Did Annabeth hear her right? 

"Wait," Annabeth said. "What are you talking about?" 

Rachel shrugged, downing her coffee before closing the book she was reading. Her hair was like fire on direct sunlight and that was the reason Annabeth spotted her so easily. "What I meant is...Percy and I treat each other like friends. Nothing more. He said he wasn't interested in having a relationship. The whole boyfriend thing was a joke, and I think he really felt guilty enough to say it back."

Is she hearing her right? So Percy never liked Rachel? And from what she said he was head over heels with her? Why was she suddenly believing in her anyway, for all she knew, Percy had talked to her about convincing Annabeth. 

"How can I believe you?" She asked. It might be a stupid question, but you never know what secrets could be unlocked by simply asking about it. 

"Your necklace…"Rachel grinned. She realized that she was talking about Percy's gift to her on Christmas, a silver necklace with intricate owl pattern and diamond beads. She hadn't worn it until now, and she stopped wearing it ever since the fight days ago. "It's Pandora, believe it or not. Percy removed the box so you'd accept it as it is, and well he did a good job. I helped him choose, and he was thinking of giving it to you anonymously because he's dumb enough to do that."

"Why--"

"Am I saying that? Because if it was me, I'd love to have Percy. He's a dream. But he's committed. Committed enough to think of dumb things like doing that thinking he wouldn't be caught."

Her reason wasn't the strongest justification but it did give Annabeth some insight. She wouldn't go here if Percy had asked simply because she liked him. Somehow Annabeth understood her. After all, both of them like Percy, and she wouldn't be in Rachel's position if she liked him so that took guts. She admired her for speaking up, even if that meant ruining the little chance she had with Percy. 

"I'll...think about what you said." Annabeth promised.

"I'm sorry about Nate." Rachel wasn't looking at her. "I was too selfish to want and spit the fact on your face. I didn't know how it could affect Nate's relationship with his dad."

Annabeth understood. 

"Ever since then, Percy was never the same. He loves Nate more than anyone...you're probably top 2. Or 1.5 I'm not good at math." 

Annabeth laughed. Rachel wasn't so bad after all. Maybe they had a lot of things in common. After all, both of them fell for the same guy. 

"I...Thanks for sharing this Rachel. That took guts." She smiled genuinely.

Rachel smiled back. "Just don't tell Percy I did. It will dampen his pride knowing a girl beat him to it."

She chuckled. "He sure will. He was never good at explaining anyway."

Rachel's eyes widen. "That's...actually the truest statement I've ever heard."

"Glad we shared the same side." 

At that point they had talked for a good while, which somehow Annabeth found...okay? She didn't mind being with Rachel. She was just too jealous to admit it, and people knew she has always been territorial especially with Percy. But she could learn a thing or two.

"Believe me when I said it, Annabeth Chase. I swear Percy talked about you and Nate a lot of times I started to befriend the idea of you before I even got to know you." 

Annabeth laughed. 

"Nate likes to bring paper tissues, your favorite color is lavender, Percy tried giving you flowers once but he ended up throwing it away. All that shenanigans."

After they'd talked, she decided to walk the subway with her where they'll part ways, and it was actually nice. It turns out she liked art just as Annabeth did, and they have a lot in common. She didn't know if it bothers or amuses her. She'd take both.

She didn't regret going to the coffee shop after all. 

  
She didn't see Percy for another week. Mostly because her works had been loaded and she may or may not have assigned another assignment for herself just to get rid of Percy out of her mind before. Now she was regretting it.

She had put on extra efforts with Nate during the morning, making sure to give him a bath and make him eat his cereals, or some meal she had put on for him. She still played with him or read him books but she kept finding him already asleep once she got there, with no sign of Percy anywhere. 

She wanted to talk to him and make things right once and for all, but the timing wasn't right. Whenever she got home early too, he was already living the door. One time she even spotted his car driving down the road. 

She had been helping Piper gather a few things so they could finally set up the last details. Today was her engagement party, and she was arranging every last bit of it like the way the tables were set up, the buffet ready and available, and some other things like wedding invites. She didn't even know that engagement parties were still a thing until Piper had told her about it. Turns out that they just wanted their families to get together but had invited all their relatives so it wouldn't get really awkward. 

Now, Annabeth was wearing a blue dress and heels. She had told Sally about Nate and she was gladly going to take him for the night. Sally loves Nate too much to refuse, and in turn she'd given them Sally's favorite take outs. 

She and Percy were the only one invited from the list of attendees in the wedding given that she was the maid of honor and he was the best man. 

It was about five minutes into the start and Percy still hadn't shown yet, so instead she decided to hang out with Thalia because for once she had missed her, and two, she's always out of town with her friends. 

"Annabeth!" Thalia was the first to notice her when she was handing the invites. She didn't mind handing them too because she'd been waiting for Percy all night and she had nothing to do anyway. Everyone else had cocktail dresses too, like hers, so it was more formal than just a reunion. 

Thalia however, was in all black. 

"Thals," She grinned. "I haven't seen you since forever."

They sat at the seats near the back, where they couldn't draw any attention, especially when Thalia was dressing like she was going to a funeral rather than an engagement party. More and more people flooded in, and they found themselves almost stacked up to the very last chair. Jason has a lot of relatives.

It didn't take long until Percy was running in front and slipping his suit (which was hot, but Annabeth definitely wasn't thinking of it). He met her eyes and looked away, spotting Thalia and going to their direction. 

"Thalia, hey," Percy smiled shyly. He still wasn't looking at her, which ticked her off because how was she supposed to say what she wanted if he couldn't so much as look at her. 

"Hey, big guy," Thalia grinned. "How's it like to be a daddy?" 

Percy blushed. "Don't say it like that, Thals."

Annabeth wanted to laugh. Percy was definitely the type of guy to blush when he's presented not so innocent jokes. That was exactly why Annabeth makes the type of joke just like that. 

He still wasn't looking at her and she could feel a little tension in the air between both of them. If she could just talk to him without anyone interrupting, that would be really nice. Of course that doesn't mean Thalia- Annabeth had missed the girl so much. 

When Percy finally left their table without so much as looking, Thalia had rolled her eyes at her.

"So tell me, why aren't you two…" She gestured at Percy.

Living in Europe for two years meant she didn't have any latest news about them, and although they do chat from time to time, it had been limited still.

"A lot of things happened." Annabeth shrugged. It was true though that a lot of things happened in a span of what? 4 years now? That was a really long gap in their relationship but the three weeks she spent with him had led her to the fact that her feelings hadn't gone away. Not even the slightest of it. 

Thalia chuckled, despite herself. "Pretty sure Nate is not 'a lot of things'." 

"You don't even know." She smiled. "Percy's a great father though, but we aren't exactly on good terms right now." 

Thalia seemed to accept that. She was one of the few who have witnessed their being together, and Thalia knew that she and Percy would give everything for their son. "Speaking of Nate, will I be seeing him at the wedding? I'm planning to stay for a few months." 

The last time she saw Nate was years ago, when she decided to be the cool aunt and then left all of a sudden to travel the world. She had days when she'll fill in when both of them were working and Annabeth was forever grateful for that. "You will. Don't think he'd recognize you though." 

"God, I miss him." Thalia muttered. "Last time I held him he was 8 months, I think. Now he's three."

The rest of the evening went smoothly. The organizers made sure everything was designed just as Jason and Piper asked. There were about fifty people seated on different tables and don't ask how they got to fifty, because it turns out that Tristan Mclean has a lot of influence. Some cameras were pointed at him, but he remained seated at the far end so he wouldn't take the spotlight of his daughter. 

Annabeth recognized a few invites, such as Jason and Thalia's father, his cousins, and any other else with a twice removed relationship. The buffet crew were also doing a great job giving a different kind of dish now and then, and the emcee made sure everyone was laughing from time to time.

It wasn't long until Piper and Jason were sitting next to them and chatting. They thought the whole program was gonna flunk too- but it turns out it didn't anyway. That somehow made Jason so relieved he couldn't stop smiling. Piper, however, remained calm and collected- very different from her natural off going vibe. 

She could see Percy chatting with his distant relatives. It was a fact that they were cousins in his father's side, so technically this was Nate's family too. Although Percy's big shot dad was a no show, he still looked like he belonged to the family. 

"I'm just relieved that my relatives didn't eat all the food." Jason laughed. "They eat like wolves." 

"That's true," Piper commented. "I'm also worried that some people I invited were going to take pictures of my dad right in front of me. It turns out they were pretty decent." 

It had been around 10 when the party ended. It involved some liquor, but Annabeth didn't drink. She'd be taking the subway home anyway, so it wasn't like she had much choice. The area was too fancy, she's embarrassed to take a taxi right in front of the lobby. It wasn't long until everyone was saying goodbye, and she had bid everyone (including some she didn't know) good bye and giving them the invites, not before making casual talks. She might start to look like a volunteer or something if she actually just handed invites on the front door. 

The only ones left were the bride and groom themselves, and some really close family. She spotted Percy talking to some guy in a suit when she left, and when she realized that there wasn't anyone else in the lobby, she decided to take a taxi instead. 

Before she did though, someone stopped her. 

A hand made its way on her wrist, holding it gently. She turned to see Percy biting his lip and looking down. 

"I get that you're still mad at me," He finally said, glancing up. His eyebrows were scrunched, and his hair was tousled perfectly and exactly what Annabeth had wanted it to be. "But let me drive you home. Just to be safe." 

He looks like he was upset at something, or someone. The way his eyes soften when he glances at her made Annabeth feel things she wouldn't be caught saying. She had always been so attracted to Percy, even after many years, but he's always been more attractive up close when you could see the stars in his eyes. 

"Okay," She finally said after a minute too long. Percy looked surprised, as if he wasn't expecting her answer. Annabeth realized that their relationship has always been like that- Annabeth doing affectionate things for a while, and Percy acting so surprised. This wasn't one of the most affectionate things, but this is her love language- her words of affirmation. 

Once they were in the parking lot, she was beyond ready to do it. Percy had walked beside her, not saying anything, but the silence had been comfortable, he opened the car door for her, and that was the time she grabbed his collar and hugged him tight. 

She couldn't see his expression because of the low light, but she hoped he was feeling the same thing. Percy closed the car door behind him and hugged Annabeth a few seconds after, probably still getting over his shocked expression. 

He hugged just as tightly and buried his head on her neck, and Annabeth had never felt so alive.

"You're right," Annabeth finally said, getting the courage from Percy's touch. "I am jealous."

Percy's hand still lingers at her back, which had a very low cut. He withdraws his head from hers. "Wait, you are?"

Annabeth looked at him, lips pursed. 

Percy looks so good tonight it would be hard to control herself. All she knew right now was that she wanted him inside her, below her, and definitely on top of her. Okay, that was a bit much, but she definitely wanted him beside her. At least. 

When she didn't say anything, Percy looked down and cupped her cheek on one hand. "With Rachel? We weren't a --"

She put her index against his lips. "Yes I know, Percy. Rachel had told me." 

Percy looked relieved for the first time, and Annabeth buried herself against his chest just to feel the moment with him. Right now, she doesn't want to talk. She was hugging Percy for pete's sake, she's allowed to embrace the few seconds she had. 

"Then you probably know that she was just soaked in the rain and we didn't actually do--"

"Yes Percy." Annabeth started kissing his neck. Percy moved her head so she was kissing him instead.

It was soft and a chaste kiss, much different from other kisses they shared. Annabeth figured that she liked this kiss with Percy, but she wanted more. 

"Let me make it up to you," Percy had asked. 

Somehow that was one of the things that triggered her emotions. She ended up grinning and grabbing him by his tie. "Make it up to me later, Jackson." 

Percy gulped. "Later?"

Annabeth watched as Percy's face became flushed. Her plan was beginning to take over, and somehow it was working really well. "I thought you volunteered?"

Annabeth pushed him gently, opening the car and going inside. Percy made no delays and started going to the driver's seat, opening the car and engine at the same time. 

"But Annabeth...Nate is still in my mom's apart--" 

"Percy, Nate's well taken care of. I'm sure he's sleeping by now. Don't you want to go to my apartment to...chill?" Annabeth asked, hoping he got the message. 

It turns out he did, because he thought of it once more.  
"I'm going to tell my mom we aren't--"

"Please, daddy." Annabeth teased. 

She didn't bother knowing what Percy's expression would be- she completely pictured it out on her head up to the smallest detail. She knew she was teasing him, but Percy was touch starved for too long, and she wanted that to change. It sounded like she was a bad parent, but it technically is a Saturday evening meaning that Nate would be staying in Sally's residence. 

That seemed to get enough reaction for Percy. 

"But are you okay with this? I mean another chi--"

Annabeth laughed. "I was joking, Percy! I'm not yet ready for another child." 

Percy made a sigh, then leaned his head on the wheel. He still wasn't starting the engine and Annabeth had wanted to go to her apartment for forever. Who knows what they could be doing now? 

Before he starts though, he had looked at Annabeth straight in the eye, and asked:

Percy said quietly. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Annabeth knew that what they had right now equated to that already, but just to tease him, she had said:

"Hmmm, I don't know, Percy. Let me decide when you've given your full performance."

Percy had never blushed so much in his entire life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your comments guys!!thank you so much!!
> 
> I know no one cares but i've written 80k words in a span of three weeks and wow that's an achievement for me
> 
> Making this mature because there will be an implied sex scene at the start of chapter 4 (you can skip it i think)


	4. I May not Make it Through the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy finally finds his home.

_I may not make it through the night_

_I won't go home without you_

Annabeth had been all over him before; this one was different. 

Through the whole car ride Percy had felt like he was going to explode if Annabeth Chase ever tried to hold his hand again. He wasn't going to lie about being turned on when she so much as winked at him and sure, Annabeth had always had a flirty side except when she's pregnant where she happens to be mad at him for the whole nine months.

And sure he's going to admit that she's always been the alpha of their relationship, he's not going to lie, but in bed she's more considerate. He didn't know why he was thinking of it all of a sudden, but maybe the fact that he had just bought a condom in a mini store a couple blocks from her apartment was the reason behind it. 

The person behind the counter doesn't seem to care-maybe because it was rather late in the evening and he was just tired from his shift. He seemed to take interest though when Annabeth decided to play with Percy and added a couple more boxes to his stack, and that left him blushing all the more when the cashier whistled with delight. 

"Four more boxes?" Percy blushed, biting his lip. "That's like...many." 

"Keep up, then." Annabeth shrugged. 

And maybe that led to them kissing when they opened the door, barely keying the lock when they started to move against each other as their lips collided in pleasure. Annabeth was unlocking the door and pushing him inside. Percy's pretty sure the surveillance cameras of the building were seeing them get heated in the hallway, but right now he didn't care. Annabeth's lips were on his, and he was definitely _living_.

He managed to push her gently against the wall without breaking their kiss, pulling himself closer to her and letting his hands roam around her body. They stayed on her waist for a while before having the courage to grip her thigh and pull her up. Their kiss wasn't so playful now- it was full of passion and longing. It was the same as months ago, when he had kissed Annabeth on the balcony after telling everyone that he has a girlfriend. 

"Percy," Annabeth groaned. "Relax...we have all night." 

He realized that he was being tense. He hadn't had this feeling for years. The last time they did this, Nate had been born. His hands were a little shaky. Annabeth starts pulling off his suit and unbuttoning his shirt in one quick movement. He muttered a sorry, but Annabeth didn't seem to care. She was smiling against his lips, so maybe she didn't. 

It really had been four years. Percy couldn't believe that he stayed loyal for that long, but then again, he had been told that he was too loyal for his own good. If being in bed with Annabeth Chase was the case though, then it really was worth it in the end. 

He remembered the first time he made out with Annabeth about ten years ago; this was his exact feeling- shaking hands, heart beating too fast, mind being everywhere from the slightest details of her blue dress to her gray eyes- way too dark now in the low light, but definitely beautiful. He had been having trouble in almost every subject then, but Annabeth made a proposition to tutor him if he helped her with biology- aka the only thing he got. Fast forward to them making out in his old bedroom and her college dorm. 

Annabeth's hands fingered his hair, and Percy whimpered as she slipped her tongue in his. 

"Percy." Annabeth moaned. "Please." 

He didn't need to be told twice. Percy picked her up as gentle as he could and without breaking the kiss, took her to her bedroom and locked the door. Piper would be staying in a hotel with her family, and Percy internally gave his thanks to Tristan Mclean for being so rich, because he couldn't do this with Annabeth if she was around the house. 

Percy gently shoved her to the bed as he started to undress his dress shirt. He was very frequent to the gym before, and he didn't miss a week or so without going to the public swimming pool every Saturday. His job also trained his stamina for freediving, so he knew he wasn't buff but just the right amount of muscle. 

Annabeth was staring at him.

Somehow that gave him confidence. "Like what you see?" 

He wasn't much of a flirt as Annabeth is, but he lived just to make her think otherwise from time to time. He wanted to see her expression whenever she was caught staring at him, like that one time Percy caught her staring and she blushed so hard it gave Percy the courage to ask her out. 

Why was he thinking about it?

Annabeth smirked. "I'll like it even better when all of it's off." 

Percy didn't waste time going on top of her, biting her neck to leave some marks, and pulling her so close she could feel him down under. Annabeth did the same, but she was too caught up in kissing him to care. Percy understood her- he had been kissed before, but this was the kiss he wanted; they were face to face. It didn't take long when she started undressing herself and pulling him down. She was left with only her bra and underwear, and god did that turn him on to no end. 

She was on top of him this time, leaving a mark on his neck like he did before, leaving her hands intertwined to his very own, and pushing him far down the soft mattress. She broke the kiss and started unbuckling his pants with little effort, and he was left with only his boxers shorts. Annabeth kissed him senseless, and Percy groaned whenever she bites his lips in retaliation. 

"Percy, it's my turn." She whispered. "Tell me if you're coming, okay?"

He nodded. Percy turned to see her undo his boxers, carefully rubbing his length up and down and shoving it down her throat. 

Percy was in heaven. He was in literal _god damn heaven_ and he could have sworn he was hearing angels everywhere. Annabeth seems to enjoy it, moving in slow as if she had all the time in the world, which she does. Percy was going to give her all the time in the world if it meant seeing her happy. It didn't take long until he was feeling his pulse come.

"Annabeth...I'm...gonna," He whimpered. She seemed to understand, nodding her head as she took all of him in, swallowing and licking her lips once she was done. 

Percy took this as a cue and held her until she was below him, unclasping her bra and holding her down to kiss her neck and chest, leaving marks everywhere. 

He couldn't decide if he'd want to live in a world without her. Maybe he shouldn't think about it, because he doesn't have to. Annabeth was kissing him, and he was seeing the future right before his eyes. She will forever be his future and he wouldn't think otherwise. No one could love Annabeth just as he did. It wasn't a universal certainty and they were definitely not just _things_ , but tonight she looked at him as if she was _his_ , and he was _hers_. At that very moment, Percy was living.

Percy undid her underwear and she was naked right in front of his eyes. Annabeth has always been beautiful: clothed or not, inside and out. 

"You're staring," She blushed for her sake, and Percy couldn't help but to feel the drum in his heart beating too loudly. Percy wished that he could reassure her in every way that she's too beautiful and too good for him, so he'll try his best to deserve her. He will always be hers.

"I…" He was too lost of words. "You're so beautiful."

It wasn't what he thought of saying, but the words were left on the tip of his tongue, longing to be freed. For four years he had no chance to say it to her- no chance to say it to her without being forced to. Percy loves her but it wouldn't be the perfect time. It might ruin them. She didn't know what Annabeth was feeling right now, and saying that again for the first time in four years would definitely change the atmosphere.

Annabeth pulled her close and started kissing him again. Her hands were on his lower back, on the spot where he was most vulnerable. She started moving upwards, leaving a trail of scratches that would definitely be there when morning comes. 

It was his turn now, and he left her neck before she could react, moving down to her breast, taking it in his mouth, and trailing kisses down to her inner thighs. He could hear her moans, and if anything, it only encourages him to keep on. He heard her grunt and realized that it was the time to insert a finger in her, one at a time until she was satisfied. 

Once they were done, he finally hovered above her again, kissing her slowly. Annabeth had ripped a condom and placed it on him until they were sure it was secure and with one slow motion went inside her, making sure his eyes were trained on her all the time.

It was all about giving her satisfaction. Percy decided to live to please her- every part of her. She was too perfect for him, and he had to give something in return. Sure, they had their own share of disagreements before and it didn't turn out exactly as Percy wanted it to turn out, but he wasn't the twenty-two year old anymore. Even so, he could never get mad at her even after leaving him and chasing after her dream. They were twenty-two. They needed to live on their own before facing the real world. Percy finally understood that. Percy finally understood her. 

He moved slowly and she moved below to find their rhythm until he was going as fast as he could. They climaxed together in a moment of pleasure before collapsing on her side, but even then Annabeth didn't stop kissing him. He wasn't tired, but the intimacy after sex was always one of his favorite moments. 

"Tired?" Annabeth asked 

It wasn't her usual sarcastic remark, or one where she challenges him- this one was full of lightness in them. Her voice was too soft to be so intimidating. She laid her hand on his chest and smiled at him, pulling him closer until her head was resting on his neck. She was looking up at him, and he was looking back. He could have sworn there were sparks on her eyes, but maybe it was just him and his lovesick self. 

"I could go on a few rounds." Percy smiled. He wasn't tired. In fact, he could go on a little bit more and Annabeth pressing against him proved just that. 

"Then you wouldn't mind if I do this?" She moved above him and kissed him, slipping himself inside her again. 

It goes on for a while. 

Percy finally got tired on the fifth round, and well, she didn't say anything about being tired but they laid together after that, intertwining their hands as she breathed on his neck; Percy holding her waist. She gave him one chaste kiss before sleeping in: legs folding, hands holding, and chests only a few inches apart. 

  
The morning was a different thing. She was there at his bedside, still sleeping when Percy decided to sit up and make a call for his mom. Nate was still in his mom's house, probably still sleeping seeing as it was only six in the morning and the sun had barely risen up. He didn't want to get up so early but he hadn't called his mom to inform her anything, so it was best to do this now. Sally was an early bird, and he figured she was already working on her book at this time, finding the inspiration as the sun begins to rise. 

"Mom?" He asked. 

"Percy, where are you? I thought you'd picked up Nate." Sally asked. 

He didn't even call her last evening, when he was too turned on with Annabeth to care. In his defense, she probably was too. He looked at Annabeth to see her sleeping peacefully, her chest a little exposed from the bedsheet, and he had picked on the edges and pulled it. He was planning to make both of them breakfast as a thank you, but what was he thankful for? He didn't know exactly.

"I'm at Annabeth's." Percy bit his lips. He figured he wouldn't have any good excuses anyway. 

Sally seemed to take note of it as it took her longer to reply. "If you're giving me another grandchild, Perseus, then take your time." 

" _Mom_ ," Percy rolled his eyes. "It's not like that." 

He knew Sally was joking, but he had to admit he was blushing like hell. Thank god Annabeth was asleep because she definitely would tease him about it. 

"I'll call later, okay? Just...don't let Nate eat all blue cookies. He's going to be too hyper to let on." 

"Or maybe you just want the blue cookies to yourself. Kidding. Bye, I'll see you later." 

He hung up after saying bye and headed to the kitchen, putting his boxers on so he was at least a little bit decent. The only thing they had in the fridge were eggs and bacon, so he figured that was good enough as it is. He had made a few of them along with some toast and coffees when Annabeth decided to barge in wearing his clothes. 

"It's seven," Annabeth rolled her eyes. "And you're not wearing the 'world's best cook' apron."

She looked good wearing his dress shirt, and wow she didn't even at least tried to button it, not that he minded. Her hair was down and she looked a little sleepy. Percy thinks he didn't mind spending the day just like this. He wonders if this is passable enough to let him be her boyfriend. "I cooked you breakfast." 

She headed to one of the stools, sitting on the counter near the cooking place. After a few minutes of waiting, she readied her plate as Percy scooped an egg and bacon. 

"That looks good," She watched him cook. 

"Of course, I cooked it." 

"Hmmm, 'wasn't talking about the food," She smirked. If Percy was blushing, he didn't let her see it. It was too early and he was still waiting for her answer if he could actually be her boyfriend. 

They dig in once, and Annabeth let out a moan that somehow made Percy think of last night. When she saw his blush, she didn't waste time joking about it.

"So will you be my girlfriend now?" Percy asked all of a sudden. He cursed himself for being too straightforward- it was too early to make a decision and it feels like he just pressured her in thinking of it. Maybe she wasn't as invested as he was, or maybe she is. He didn't know and he wanted to find out

"Yes," Annabeth bit her lip. She couldn't look at him, and she was mad blushing- which he liked to see everyday. He wants to make her blush all the time. She composed herself and cleared her throat. "Yes, I'd _really_ love to." 

Percy grinned. "Can I hug you?"

He allowed his feet to walk to the other side of the counter where Annabeth was sitting, and she hugged him so tight he was beginning to think she broke a rib or two. Annabeth wasn't giving any signs of stopping soon, so they had stayed that way for a good minute, until Annabeth jumped from the stool and continued hugging him. 

Without breaking the hug, she said:

"I think I deserve a gift. Being your girlfriend and all."

Percy grinned, looking down. "Is breakfast not enough?" 

"I mean...I technically swallowed your children. So if anything, I deserve a gift." 

Percy pulled out, looking surprised. Annabeth was laughing at his expression, but Percy was too taken back to care. She tried hugging him back, but Percy wasn't going to let her. He was laughing inside, but Annabeth's preference of words really got to him.

"Percy," She laughed. "I'm kidding!"

He brought his hands close to his ears. "Not listening!"

It wasn't until a couple of hours later until Annabeth received her gifts, or rather, rounds. 

And so far it was good. Great, rather. Percy was excelling at being a boyfriend, and he was giving her a good time in a lot of different ways. He figured that he'd want to be with her for a whole lifetime and it would be close enough to reach. Marrying Annabeth is an arm's reach away, and he wasn't going to fuck it up again. She liked him enough to let him be her boyfriend, and that was a privilege he would gladly have. Maybe someday he'll have a family of about three children and a smiling Annabeth beside him. But thinking about it again and again will have to wait.

It wasn't that he didn't want to marry her- it was that he was afraid he might scare her off with his big ideas. It had only been a month since they were together, and it was the happiest he'd ever been his whole life. Sometimes Annabeth let's him sleep with her and Nate, saying that it was too late to drive on his own. The first time they did sleep together (in a very innocent way, mind you), Percy thinks he wanted to marry her then and there. 

It was a regular night and it had been their routine to pick Annabeth up from work and it was the first time he decided to take Nate with him. They were eating on a fast food chain in front of her office when she got it, and he waved her over. Nate was eating chicken nuggets in one hand and a taco on another, and he couldn't help but to laugh at him. 

Annabeth picked him up from his seat and hugged him, much to his surprise. 

"Mommy!" He exclaimed. She kissed his forehead and put him down, sitting next to him across Percy. "You're here!" 

Percy smiled. "Told him we were going out for a treat. Didn't say where." 

Nate giggled. "You here with daddy!"

Annabeth smiled. "Yes, Nate. Why? Is that surprising, baby?"

"Yes." Percy grinned, eating his tacos. 

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Not _you_." 

Nate bit his lip. His green eyes were shining and his smiles were a little brighter than usual. "I thought...you're not love." 

They decided to explain to him that clearly they love each other, and he might even blush two or three times explaining why. That day, they drove home with much bigger smiles- Nate having the biggest. It was also the first time Annabeth had told him to stay, seeing as it was a Friday anyway. 

They were lying on bed when he thought about it. Annabeth offered him his tees (which she clearly stole from him) when he decided to stay home and sleep in for the first time. They were already in bed and Annabeth was reading Nate a story when he walked in wearing a simple orange shirt and his boxer shorts (thank god he has one). Nate looked up at him and practically stood up on the bed. He sat on the edge, but not before being tackled by his son. 

Percy thought how everything had been worth it. For the past four years he was so lonely, but now- he wasn't. He's got a family of his own, and maybe someday it's officially going to be his. He was elated at the thought of it. He wants this.

"Daddy, your clothes!" Nate giggled. "You stay?" 

Percy chuckled. "Yes baby." 

The only thing different about him and Nate was their hair; whereas his' looks less tamed unlike Nate's, whose hair was down and messy and slightly longer, almost reaching up to half of his neck. 

Nathan hugged him and Annabeth, who was sitting up and looking at them with joy. They ended up reading another book for Nate (with Percy being the narrator) who were in between him and Annabeth. He fell asleep hugging Percy's arm and squeezing Annabeth's hand, and he couldn't help but wonder how smart the boy really was. 

There was only one thing for sure: Percy wasn't going anywhere.

  
When they finally told Sally, she was more than delighted. They decided not to follow their usual Saturday and Sunday schedule, rather spending them together and going out with Nate. This time, they were in Sally's residence eating a cake that his mom baked. 

"I _knew_ it," Sally smiled. "I always knew you two were going to get back together."

He looked at Annabeth and saw that she was already looking at him, smiling. It wasn't an unusual thing for both of them, but it does make him blush every time.

"I'm so happy for both of you, I swear I could throw a party right now." Sally hugged Percy and he smiled at her.

Nate was looking back and forth while Percy held him on one arm. He was smiling when he saw their intertwined hands. "I guess Annabeth just can't resist my charm." 

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Better yet, you can't resist mine."

Sally agreed, and the next thing he knew they were pining against him. It was good though, that Annabeth and his mom had a great relationship and his mom treated Annabeth as her own. Seeing this made his heart weak, and he was sure he couldn't resist the smile that's been building up. Annabeth must have noticed it too because her hands intertwined with his once more, her thumb circling on the back of his hand as if reassuring him that it was going to be alright. She was there.

And it had been like that for a good month. Whenever Piper walks in with them eating or sitting on the couch watching tv, she'll let out a look of fake disgust and throw a pillow on their faces. Jason had also taken it lightly, seeing as it won't be a problem getting them together for being the best man and maid of honor. 

"Guess I won't be setting you up on a blind date," He chuckled. "I'm running out of singles."

Annabeth chuckled. "Don't think I've forgiven you for setting him up for a blind date before, Grace. If it weren't for that we would have been together for a long time." 

When Jason had shrugged and left, Percy was left with her. He looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Wait, we were?"

Annabeth wouldn't look at him. "Yeah. A few months into pregnancy and I wanted to get back together...Jason set you up on a date so…"

He couldn't believe it. Annabeth wanted to get back to him way before? If she only said it, then he would have been with her for years now. All this time he thought she didn't love him and only did recently, but for three years?

"It's really not important. We're together." 

But it was. It really was. It was important for Percy because he felt the same and wanted to get back to her if he had the slightest chance- but she was always pushing him away. He took her to the balcony and hugged her, leaving her confused this time.

"I don't think I've had the chance of telling you this...but I never stopped." Percy whispered, looking down at her. 

She looked up to kiss him, and they stayed like that for a good while. "Percy...remember when I kissed you here, months ago?" 

Percy remembered. Annabeth had kissed him here on the same balcony while she was too drunk. He recently stated that he has a girlfriend and he was going to admit that it wasn't very thorough of him to make out with someone after just a few hours. Annabeth had been kissing him senseless then and he couldn't find the guts to pull her away from him. He could never defy her will, but somehow seeing her intoxicated and wanting to have sex with him did the trick. 

"I remember," He nodded.

"Why didn't you-" 

"Why did I refuse?" Percy asked but it was clear that he was on a roll."Because I don't want you just for that. I want you and I want to have you in a sense that you won't see me as someone who wants _just that_." 

Annabeth seems to understand. It was a long time when they talked again, not bothering to break the hug. 

"I love you." Annabeth bit her lip, as if thinking this through and through. 

Percy understood her. Their relationship wasn't new but the four year gap was a painful reminder that they had matured without the other- finding themselves without the other like running in the dark with a string that pulls them in different directions, only to realize that the same string pulls them back to where they belong- in each other. The four year gap made them somehow a different person, and for them to say 'I love you' too easily? 

"You don't have to say it back...just want to let you know." She pushed herself closer, burying her head in Percy's chest. 

"I love you too," Percy smiled. 

Annabeth looked up. "I said you--"

It was his time to put his finger against her lips, shushing her. "I mean it. I get that we haven't been together for years, but...I never stopped." 

Annabeth couldn't look at him. He decided he didn't want her to look back and just live in the moment. This was perfect. Percy holding her down and looking at the skyline seems so perfect that he didn't want to stop. Annabeth slipped her hand under his shirt, circling the spot where Percy was the most vulnerable at (at least when they were doing it). 

"Jason and Piper's wedding will be next month…" Annabeth mentioned. 

Percy was ecstatic. Back in high school, Jason had a not so tiny crush on Piper, and even though they didn't get together until college, Percy knew they were perfect for each other. Piper's childish attitude neutralized Jason's somewhat strict self. "Hmm, yeah. I'm happy for both of them." 

"Which means Piper's bedroom won't be occupied…"

"Yeah, I was actually thinking about it," Percy was close to Piper and she wasn't here very often when he was because of more busy things to do, including the wedding. Even so, they've always spit back sarcastic remarks to each other much to Nate's amusement. She'd be there for thirty minutes talking to him and would leave immediately after saying that she has wedding things to do. They never actually talked about her moving out.

"Yeah?" Annabeth asked. "Thinking about what?"

Percy scrunched his eyebrows. "Did she already pack her things or does she need my help? Jason was actually planning to buy a car but I don't think it's in progress. I might lend her my car though."

"Oh," Annabeth simply said. 

Did he get it wrong this time? Why was she suddenly looking so upset? 

Annabeth pursed her lips. "She's almost finished. I could ask her though."

Percy nodded. Annabeth broke the hug and rested her hands on the railing and Percy did the same. "That could be Nate's room then," He added. 

Annabeth didn't bother answering him, much to his surprise. Speaking of Piper, she was walking to her room when Percy spotted her and waved hello. Percy reminded himself to talk to her about it later, but now he wants to know why Annabeth was suddenly upset for some reason.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked. 

"Just the cold." She replied without so much as looking at him. It was true though, February was too chilly even though the snow stopped days ago. There were still hints of it and a slight downpour, but other than that it was okay. He wondered if it was the cold. Why did she stop hugging him?

"Are you sure?" Percy let her hands fall on her waist, but Annabeth was already going inside. 

"Need to sleep," She said quietly and walked down her bedroom. Percy had said goodnight before going home, but she didn't say it back. He wondered what could be wrong, but somehow just decided to let it pass. Maybe she was just too tired and he was overthinking this again, but by the next morning he was going to confront her.

He did. She didn't say anything about it.

  
It hadn't been a week yet when Annabeth asked him to sleep in her apartment. He was ecstatic about the idea, since he knew that whenever Annabeth asked him, she was really in a good mood or she wanted to hug him (which Percy knows she wasn't going to admit). This time, the reason was the latter one. 

He finally tucked Nate into sleep at her bed, reading him another book of the same story- some young kids on quests about fighting monsters and stuff, when Annabeth arrives. She was standing on the doorway, grinning as she saw him and his fancy dress shirt while Nate sleeps peacefully on his side. 

He stood up and kissed her. "Have to go." 

She was hugging him and burying her head on his chest. Percy was beginning to think it was one of her hobbies. 

"Hmmm, have you eaten?" She asked without looking at him.

"Yeah," He kissed her and broke the hug, walking to get his jacket left on the table. Annabeth had been in her room a minute too long, and when she finally emerged she was wearing his shirt and a pair of shorts. 

Percy put on his jacket to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Before he could go, Annabeth hugged him. "You could stay, you know." 

Percy chuckled. "Yeah?" 

She nodded. "I may have had one of your dress shirts from before, so…" 

"You love me." Percy commented, looking down at her. 

She raised an eyebrow at him and put on a fake disgusted face. "Hmm, no I don't." 

He did stay that day because she asked and they ended up watching some tv series before finally going to sleep. When he returned inside the bedroom, Nate was already sleeping at his little bed while Annabeth rested on her own. 

"As far as I know I didn't put him there," Percy looked at her as she glanced up from her phone. "Why did you move him?" 

"I didn't move him. He was sleeping there." Annabeth wasn't looking at him. He sat up on the bed, pulled the sheets until it was covering his lower half and slid down so he was resting on a pillow instead. As if on cue, Annabeth placed her phone on the bedside and moved closer, hugging his chest and placing her head on his shoulder.

"Uh huh," Percy grinned, bringing her closer to him. He already knew Annabeth was lying, but couldn't help but to ask anyway. "You moved him."

"…. _No_ ," She buried her face on his chest. 

"I don't believe you." 

"I said no, Percy."

"Are you sure?"

"... _Fine_. Maybe I did."

"Because?" It gives him satisfaction whenever he proves Annabeth wrong from time to time. Although he wasn't going to admit that, he likes seeing her blush whenever her ego was let down in a good way. 

"I couldn't hug you." Annabeth grunted. "Happy now?"

Percy chuckled, giving her a kiss.

"Suddenly, I don't want to hug you anymore." She let out a groan and pretended to get off him, but she ended up sleeping on his arms anyway.

  
Another month came and it was finally the time for Jason and Piper's wedding. Unlike them, Percy would like his wedding with Annabeth to be at the beach, maybe a little less grand, but definitely with a lot of decorations and spacious area. Why he was suddenly thinking about it, he didn't know. It was a little less than three hours before the wedding and he can see Jason prancing up and down, holding a note that probably was his wedding vow. Percy had him run it over again but to no avail. You'd think someone who recently passed the bar exams for lawyers would be great at memorizing a little script, but Jason proved otherwise. 

He wasn't dressed up in a suit yet- rather just a tee shirt and some jeans, but seeing him made Percy proud. He didn't actually believe that he was going to be married first. Seeing Jason at high school with his strict self matching football clothing who doesn't allow himself to be distracted by girls gushing around him, you'd think he would never have a girlfriend, much less beating Percy first. Of course being the captain of the swim team means having a lot of attention, and yes he admits of being with some other people before Annabeth, but then she comes barging at his locker with an exasperated look and a B- in biology and demanding him to tutor her as she finish with everything else- that made his life change. All of it. 

He wanted to marry her, have kids, and suddenly it wasn't working between them. He was twenty two and asking her questions like the name of their children and if she wanted to adopt and...he pressured her into giving him a future. It didn't even occur to him that she was chasing her dreams that were a stone's throw away. It was his fault, but Annabeth loves him enough to carry their child and go on with her dream.

Percy recalled the one time he was in her apartment, when she was pregnant, and he was giving name ideas to her. Of course it's the classic Michael, Samuel and other known Jackson names...but when he found out that she wanted to name him Chase, well he was going to admit that did strike an arrow to his heart. It was only when she was delivering the baby when she decided against it, and Percy could not be any happier. 

Nathan had been one of Percy's choices for his name, mostly because it was derived from Annabeth's name just as Annabeth was based on Athena, but of course he wasn't going to say that to her. Why was he suddenly thinking about it? 

Maybe someday they can have kids and get married, but for now it was Jason's wedding. He will have to support him with everything if he can. 

"Calm down," He chuckled as Jason fixed his hair and tried his best not to remove the concealer near his lips. 

"I'm calm," Jason posed. "I'm more concerned that I will accidentally pass out before I get there." 

They have talked for a few minutes more; Percy reading his lines all over again for good measure before he comes out of the room. Annabeth was waiting for him at the hotel lobby, holding Nate in her arms and a few bags that's probably for make ups. 

"Hey," He kissed her and took Nate in his arms. "Sorry I was a little late. Jason was such a di--"

" _Difficult_ person to manage," Annabeth eyed him. 

Percy flushed. It was becoming harder for them not to curse, since Nate was already picking up some words in his vocabulary including: shit (thanks, Percy) and fuck (good one, Annabeth). In the end they decided to call it truce and explained how Nate couldn't say that word because the police will get him. It wasn't the best explanation, but it was Percy who explained and Annabeth was the one facepalming at him. 

Nate seems to understand though, until he pointed at the cashier at 7-11 and shouted _shit!_ , and Percy and Annabeth left without so much as getting their change. 

" _Very_ difficult person to manage," Percy agreed.

"Can you change his clothes? I'll be back in a few minutes. Think you could do it?" Annabeth gave him Nate's suit in a suit compartment. 

"You wound me, Annabeth. I could definitely change this," Percy took it, and Annabeth can't help but to grin, kissing him again. 

"I don't get kiss?" Nate clutched his chest and fake gasped, scrunching his eyebrows.

Annabeth laughed, "I hate how you're converting him into _your_ son only," and left to go in after kissing his cheek. 

He changed Nate clothes and much to his surprise, it actually was pretty easy. The suit was the same shade of gray like Percy's, and he was wearing a little bowtie and his hair was well combed, not one strand out of place. 

"Did you practice walking with mommy?" Percy asked. He was worried that Nate would get too distracted by the audience to walk straight to the aisle where Jason and Piper were waiting. Nate seemed to understand though, as he nodded his head and walked straight, imagining a pillow with a ring in it. 

"Mommy said she give tacos if I behave!" Nate laughed. "Daddy come too?"

Percy ruffled his hair, giving Nate the Jackson resemblance. He wished Annabeth wouldn't mind, but right now he didn't care. "Yeah, we'll go out later and eat if you behave really well today. Is that good?"

Nate nodded and hugged his neck. 

Within minutes they were done fixing Nate so he figured they might at least see Annabeth. It turns out she just finished dressing in her room and was partially covered with makeup. When Nate ran up to her mom, hugging her legs, she let out a laugh. 

"Hey," Percy grinned. 

"I'm surprised you did it right," Annabeth commented. 

"You look really great," Percy flashed back to one of the times he undid her dress, and maybe he can do it again this time after the party when they were home. Piper, with a little help of Percy, had finally packed all the boxes and delivered it to Jason's apartment, and Percy spent the whole two days decorating Nate's room and maybe painting it with a blue color (Nate likes blue just as much as he did anyway). Maybe when he's asleep they could snuck in and…

"Thanks," He could see her blush. 

When they finally finished it was time for them to set up the last bit so the guest could finally sit on their corresponding places. Annabeth did a great job co-handling everything- from the slightest detail of flower arrangements to the curtains drawn a few feet from the ground. He wouldn't have to worry if their wedding would be just as perfect. 

Piper looked great in her long white gown, and Percy grinned before giving her a high five. She made a face at him, but he knew she was glad nonetheless. When they were all finished and ready to go, the organizers had picked up Nate so Percy and Annabeth could walk the aisle together, arms hooked on each other. 

"Hey," Percy gave her a shit-eating grin. "Your dress looks cute." 

"Thanks," Annabeth looked up. "You're not so bad yourself, Jackson."

"Bet it'll look better on the floor."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. He knew right there that she wanted to smack him but couldn't, so he took that as his advantage. Before long they parted from each other going to their places, and Percy patted Jason and gave him a hug. 

"Congrats, lover boy." Percy grinned. "You got this."

Jason looked like he wanted to cry. "I know. You got my back if I forget my vows." 

"You know me so well."

At that point he had memorized it from the slightest detail, and Percy shrugged and gave him another hug before going to his place. Not too long after, the flower girl was finally throwing petals on the ground and after that, Nate finally came into view.

He was walking with grace and a smile that matches Percy's. Although he was small compared to the flower girl (who was six), he smiled with a complete set of teeth and looked around at the crowd, never missing a pace. He looked at Annabeth to see her looking at Nate proudly. He didn't know why he wanted to cry suddenly, but at that moment Nate was his mother's child. When he looked at Percy, his smile reached his eyes and Percy waved his hand a little and gave him a thumbs up to let him know he was doing it right. 

Piper finally paraded with her long wedding gown, and the ceremony started. 

And it was great. He didn't need to tell Jason his vow because he had memorized it word by word, and they were looking at each other without a care in the world. He looked at Annabeth longingly, wanting the same. What he didn't know was that she was looking back after a couple seconds later. 

Within an hour they finally headed to the reception, where Annabeth and Percy finally seated with the seven including the groom and the bride. It had happened so fast- the slow dance (where he dances with Annabeth), the lunch and meeting of different people. Percy saw some high school friends and sat with them for a while, introducing Nate while Annabeth chats with a bunch of other girls on different tables. It was around six when the program ended, and Jason and Piper had officially walked out of the program towards the second phase- honeymoon. It was one of his works as best man- cleaning up after the party, but he didn't mind because he volunteered for it. He didn't even clean up, but rather helped the organizers and other people do it. Annabeth was there with Nate doing the same while waiting for him. 

Once they were done, they bid goodbye to everyone and headed to the car.

"I'm so proud of you!" Percy peppered his son with kisses and ruffled his hair, earning a grin from Nate. 

"Mommy said we could eat now!" Nate looked at Annabeth, who shrugged. 

"Because you behave well we could even buy you a toy," Annabeth kissed his forehead, and Nate's smile was a little bigger.

They did end up buying him some toys, and once they were done they headed to their favorite place- Taco Bell. 

Percy thinks he's never been happier, but then again whenever he's with Annabeth and Nate, he's always happy. He didn't want this to end. Everything has been a dream come true for him. 

It's funny how years ago he was sitting in his car in a parking lot near his house, thinking that he will never get the future he wanted- a family. He thought Annabeth was finally going to move on from him and marry someone else, and Nate would be the only family he will ever have. Sure, there was his mom, Estelle, and Paul...but a family of his own? He even got to the point where he was scared that someone will father Nate more than he could, and Nate wouldn't think of him much as a father anymore. 

That was why when Annabeth said that Nate thought he was abandoning them, he got so scared that his own child was going to hold a grudge on him and never see him as a father again. Percy thought of his father- how he had moved on from Sally, leaving them alone with nothing to eat for days, his mom working minimum wages, and him walking dogs and delivering newspapers just to eat. His father didn't talk to him for years until he was sixteen, when he realized that he wasn't able to produce a child and begged him to carry his business. 

Suddenly he was sixteen again, looking at his dad and step-mother arguing about him. It was the moment that made him finally realize that his dad was using him for the sake of his legacy and he didn't actually want him back. At twenty-two he decided to work for him again because of a good pay, completely leaving his dream for the sake of his child, and had concluded how he was the complete opposite of his father. Poseidon would give him up for others, but he wouldn't give up on Nate whatever the costs. 

Percy abandoned his father but he wouldn't abandon his child. 

It was months later when he heard the news. By then he was practically living in Annabeth's home, with a few of his belongings on her dresser. He had picked up Nate from Day Care after his work at the research facility. So far he has been promoted again for being a naturalist. The staff had been asking him again and again about his secret as to how he was so natural at taming marine animals. Most times he would be free diving with sharks and grabbing their dorsal fins, examining wounds and other things. He even tried once or twice with a killer whale and it worked out just fine. Most times he was on the field for coral reef preservation and other projects, and some people had taken a liking to him, and some...too much. 

Nate seems to enjoy day care much to his surprise. Some mothers were really good to him when he was there, asking him about Nate and comparing good traits either with their daughters or their sons. He was used to talking to them almost every day whenever he waited and needed to kill time. 

This time, he was exactly on time when Nate arrived wearing a small bag and sharing the exact same grin as him. He was a little taller now, he noticed, and one of his teeth was missing. Percy hugged him and let him tell stories about his day. At first, he was against putting Nate in day care seeing as he was still three and some of them were much taller and older than him, but after the teacher's reassurance, he finally gave in. As one of the subjects for bullying as a child, he didn't want Nate to suffer the same fate, so he always tries to find the time to let Nate talk to him about everything, and so far Nate was happy. Just to reassure himself though, he had asked about it everyday, promising Nate that he wouldn't let anything get to him. 

"We colored!" Nate giggled in his seat. "Daddy, I like the color blue!"

Percy chuckled, turning left at a curb. "Of course. You're my child." 

Although Nate wouldn't get it, he wanted to say it still. Once they were home, he started cooking some food Annabeth has been craving- especially his homemade tacos (which wasn't much better but somehow she liked it), and let Nate watch the television. By the time Annabeth arrived, Nate was already sleeping and Percy was left watching tv and cleaning the house. 

"Hey," Percy opened the door to let her in, grabbing her coat and putting it on the rack. She gave him a quick kiss before going to the bathroom, muttering something that he couldn't hear from this distance. He shrugged and continued watching the tv, finally catching up to one of the _Friends_ re-run. 

He figured it was her work. Some days, he finds her so caught up in her work that it was bugging him mostly because she has trouble sleeping and he didn't want that. She wasn't grumpy, but she did roll her eyes on him from time to time. He was used to it though, since he knew that five seconds later, Annabeth couldn't resist him and just give in. 

After a good fifteen minutes, she walked straight to the couch and sat beside him, grabbing the collar of his shirt with both hands and practically shaking his whole body. Percy knew she was frustrated in something, but he didn't know she was that frustrated.

"I... _freaking_...hate... _you_ ," She said those words while she was shaking the life out of him. She stopped and buried her head on his chest, a sort of habit, and let out a groan, or was it a scream?

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, now more concerned than usual. He knew she didn't mean that and he was planning to laugh it off, but she looked serious enough not to be taken lightly. 

She pushed herself out of him and sighed. "I _really_ want to punch someone." 

Percy thought of what he did? Did he do anything stupid this time? As far as he knew he was well behaved for the past few months, and he'd taken care of everything from Nate's day care to cleaning and cooking something in her house. Why was she acting up? 

"What did I--" Percy started, but Annabeth was on a roll. She placed her head on her hands, and let it rest them for a while after saying,

" _Stop_ ," She grunted and let out another exasperated and muffled shout. "We really should stop doing this accidentally. I _swear_." 

"I have no idea what you're saying, but I completely agree with you." Percy didn't know if she wanted a hug, so he decided to pat her back instead. He was never the best at comforting someone, but he hoped Annabeth at the very least understood him. 

Annabeth rolled her eyes at him. "Percy, I'm _pregnant_." 

Naturally, Percy choked on air. "W-what?"

Annabeth was burying her face against his chest again, letting out a very long sigh of frustration. 

She and Percy had tried a month ago. Percy knows why she was acting like this suddenly; he knew they agreed that they both wanted it and it's time to get Nate a baby sister that he wanted. But then again, they weren't married just yet and after a long talking and taking in pros and cons of it, they decided to stop and wait until they were both ready. Nate could wait. 

After all, Nate was enough to handle already, and another child would really mess up their schedules. When they talked about it though, they ended up blushing whenever they mentioned the future. When Annabeth told him that they could have another child in the future but not at that moment, he had blushed so hard he probably looked like a tomato. When he told her that they could after they get married, she did the same. He didn't even know why they were blushing, since marriage was one thing they had talked about years ago...but then again years ago, it was only a concept. Now, it felt _real_. 

They've only been together for a few months now, but somehow it didn't feel wrong. In fact, he felt like he'd finally put the last missing piece of a puzzle; everything turned out exactly as it should be. 

"You and your stupid---" Annabeth muffled another shout. "Honestly, even your _sperms_ are fast swimmers!" 

Percy broke her hug, looking at her. He knew she wasn't ready for it and she didn't want it now, so Percy was going to support her all the way. It was her health that should be taken into consideration first, mentally and physically. She was also working on her dream job too, so another lapse wouldn't be a good option, not if her mom can help it. Again. 

But deep inside, he had wanted it, but he couldn't look at Annabeth with joy just yet. It would only give her a realization that Percy was happy about it, and she wanted to make a decision on her own not based on his happiness. He didn't want to pressure her. He'd wanted a child, and now they were finally twenty six turning a year older in a few months, so Percy thinks he was capable of being a father of someone again. He really liked the idea and no doubt his eyes were glinting at the thought. Even so, it was always Annabeth who's to decide. 

"Hey," Percy cupped her chin, making her look up at him. "It's okay. Whatever your decision, it wouldn't affect anything we have, alright? I love you. Your dreams come first, and you don't have to do it just because Na--"

"No, I'm gonna." Annabeth looked him in the eyes once, and suddenly she couldn't look at him again.

"What? Annabeth, just think about it. Your health comes first above anything and--"

Annabeth put her hand against his lip. "Shhh, don't tell me what to do, Jackson."

He withdraws her hand and looks at her as if she was insane. Here he was, supporting her if she didn't want it. After all, it wasn't exactly a planned pregnancy, and they weren't even married yet. Percy was only planning to propose and he didn't have any ring just yet, and here she was ruining her schedule for...their child. Again. 

"I…stop being so stubborn, wise girl." He added the nickname just so she wouldn't get angry at him. 

Annabeth pursed her lips. "I already took a test in the office. I told my mom about it already and she told me I can keep working on another project at home. Besides, I want this. I took a test earlier just for confirmation...but I'm keeping it." 

Percy looked her in the eyes. "You're not only keeping it just because Nate wants a baby sister?" 

Annabeth kissed him, cupping his cheek on one hand. "I want to keep this for...us. And because I know I also want a child." 

Percy was overcome with guilt. He knew why he was feeling guilty too. Here she was reserving a place for him for the future and he couldn't do a damn thing. 

He nodded. 

"You're not mad at me?" Annabeth asked, looking down at him. "Right?" 

Percy kissed her forehead. "Not even the slightest. Just want you to think this through." 

"I'm not asking you to be there for the child if you don't want it…" She pursed her lips. "This is _my_ decision, Percy. I'm not putting pressure on you to be a father." 

It wasn't that. Percy just wanted to keep her safe above anything. 

"I'm happy that I'm going to be a dad again." He reassured her. "I want it too. I'm just weighing options. And you know well that I'm gonna be there for you as always." 

She hugged him, and Percy thought it was worth it. But then again, it will always be worth it so long as he was with Annabeth. 

"I'm scared that you might leave me if you know I was going to keep it," she admitted. "I thought it might ruin us. You...you're not going to leave me, right?" 

Percy understood what she meant, but it never even crossed his mind until she said it. Why was he leaving her because of that? He was willing to stay forever and no one could stop him. 

"I'm never going to leave you." Percy told her, letting a chuckle escape from his lips. "And I'm so happy right now, Chase. I'm going to be a father again!"

Annabeth still wasn't reassured of his answer, but she smiled at him anyway. "We should have, like, stacked a couple condoms before putting it on you."

He smirked. "Am I hearing a dumb idea from Annabeth Chase?" 

She rolled her eyes, getting off of him and proceeding to go to the bedroom. "That was a joke," She called behind her back.

"I don't think so!" Percy shouted back, laughing at her. 

This time, Annabeth looked at him and rolled her eyes, muttering, "I should have just swallowed it," before closing the bedroom behind her. He saw the corner of her mouth moved up, almost smiling, and that brought a relief to him.

Percy was beyond happy. Here he was thinking that the future wouldn't be so kind to him, but Annabeth had changed all of that- she welcomed him to a future and secured his place in it, and it was Percy's choice if he was going to take it or not. Even though this was a complete mess, having not one but two children before they even get married, Percy thinks it was a mess he would gladly take anyway.

He was going to be a father again- carrying another child in his arms, feeding it on bottles, lulling it and holding its hands while it sleeps, and maybe have sleepless nights along with it now. He was willing to take all of it again. Family seems like a very permanent thing, and he hoped Annabeth felt the same way about it. He hoped she finally had the courage and he had given her enough reassurance to build something permanent with him. 

And then he finally gave in. Why was he hesitating in the first place? Annabeth had told him about wanting a beach wedding, and she basically shared her wants about honeymoon destinations with him, and why was he hesitating before? She had told him that she wanted another child in the future, and maybe even dogs when their children grew up. She shared all of that with Percy without a second doubt. Before, he was the one planning the future with her when she was chasing her dreams, but it was different now. Her dream now was a _future_ with him. Percy thought that he needed more time for Annabeth to get ready, because they weren't even a year yet, but he decided...nothing was going to change. He was practically living in her home, and he was taking care of Nate all the same. 

Annabeth gave him the confirmation long ago...and it flew over his head. 

He followed her into the bedroom not too long after she went to see her already trying to sleep. 

"You're staying?" Annabeth asked. He pulled the sheets over his body and held her waist, looking at her directly. 

"Yeah," He kissed her forehead. He could see her close her eyes and heave a little sigh of satisfaction, and he couldn't help but to feel a little more in love with her. "I love you." 

She smiled and pulled herself closer, hugging him. It was a good minute when she talked again. 

"Why Nate?" She asked. "I've never had the chance to ask that to you." 

Percy looked up at the ceiling, reminiscing the time when he had put on the little stars for the first time four years ago. She decided to actually keep it, and they had bought a few new ones for Nate's room. That was so long ago, Percy couldn't think about it clearly. 

"Nathaniel is a greek word, I'm pretty sure." He shrugged. "God has given. Or something like that. Miracle." 

Annabeth seems to understand it.

"But between you and me...I got it from your name." Percy smiled. "An anagram of Annabeth. I just decided to put in the last letters because why not."

Annabeth laughed, but there was a blush on her face. 

Percy thinks he definitely wouldn't get used to this feeling, because everytime he was with Annabeth everything was always another form of a different feeling, but just the same love. He wanted to share this intimacy with her for this lifetime, and maybe then it could transcend into different lifetimes, with _love_ from different worlds. 

"I love you," He said, but she was already asleep.

The next days brought him another news from his friends. They agreed to finally get another movie marathon day after several weeks of not seeing each other. It turns out that they were just waiting for each other's call, and some of them really did get busy within the course of the months. 

Not breaking the tradition, they decided to have a small gathering in Annabeth's home, sharing different kinds of food that they think they would like. Percy, per usual, had decided to get them two boxes of pizzas, some tacos(for Annabeth's growing belly, and because she didn't seem to crave anything but taco bells and chicken nuggets), and of course, a good amount of beer to finish it all. They weren't fond of beers, especially Percy (thanks step dad for the trauma), but they do drink from time to time anyway. 

Speaking of beers...he hadn't seen Rachel for quite a long time now because he wasn't as lonely as he was before. It didn't mean that he used Rachel to get rid of loneliness though, but simply meant that he wasn't going to bars and pubs to get drinks now, and the last time he messaged Rachel a month ago or so, she didn't reply at all. He was feeling guilty about it too, since he considers her as a friend and it felt like he was leaving her behind because of finally getting Annabeth back. When he asked Annabeth about it (because somehow she's got Rachel's contact number too), she simply said,

"Oh, she's in Germany now. Said she wanted a new atmosphere." 

"What?"

"She didn't tell you?"

And that was the end of the conversation. Somehow it made Percy feel sad, how she didn't say anything at all. 

Some of his friends have finally arrived, including Leo and Hazel who just got back to their works. He heard that Hazel had been promoted a few months back and Leo was finally getting a good pay, and that made him proud. It reminds him of the time when Leo and Jason would walk with him because they couldn't afford anything. 

"Hey Leo," Percy grinned. "Heard you got a girlfriend." 

Leo gave him a sly smirk. "Nice one, Jackson. You got me." 

"Who's the unlucky one?" Percy teased as Leo fisted his arm. Leo yelled in pain as he realized what just happened.

"Jeez man, stop going to the gym."

It didn't take long until Frank was standing on their doorway, or rather, Annabeth's doorway. He was holding a big bag of popcorn and a few drinks and Hazel helped him up to it. 

"Am I late?" He asked, looking at the clock. "Hey Percy!"

Frank waved at him as he settled on the couch, and he waved back. Percy removed all the olives in one of the pizzas and put in on Annabeth's (only because she likes way too many olives) for old time's sake. He was wearing his world's best cook apron now, and when Annabeth looked up at him from the couch, he figured he'd wear it even when working no matter how lame it is just to see her smile like that. 

It didn't take long for Jason and Piper to arrive, bringing in another set of food and.. _.holy hell_. 

"Piper, you're pregnant!" Was the only thing that escaped his mouth. She had rolled her eyes on him and spit another sarcastic comment.

"Glad you noticed, Percy." 

Suddenly, the whole room erupted in loud gasps and congratulatory remarks, including Annabeth who genuinely looked surprised. They didn't tell anything about their pregnancy just yet, but they were already planning to when they were ready. Heck, even Nate doesn't even know that he was getting a little sister or brother after six months. 

Percy got a feeling that somehow they plotted it together, but who knew? Women are complicated creatures. 

"What are we watching?" Jason asked Percy once he got to the kitchen, helping him make pasta. 

"A new series on Disney plus." He commented, getting the strainer to get the pasta out of the hot water. "A reboot of sorts. I don't know much so ask Leo." 

Jason nodded. "I brought some sushi."

"I think they're devising something." Percy finally blurted out. "I mean, Annabeth is pregnant too."

"Holy _shit_ , Annabeth is pregnant?" Jason said exactly in time when Leo walked in on the kitchen. 

"Gee, can you be any quieter?" Percy told him.

"Wait, Annabeth is pregnant?" He asked and headed out of the kitchen, shouting the same words. Percy cursed. Somehow it was Leo's job to tell everything to everyone, and now it just so happened that Annabeth had wanted it to be kept in secret until further notice and boom, everyone knows.

Suddenly, there was another round of gasps and congratulations, and he just knew there were going to be consequences later on. They were too busy to care for now though, so he kept talking to Jason. 

"Yeah, man. They totally planned this." He grinned, patting Percy in the back. Not too long after that, he finally confessed what he'd been meaning to do.

"I'm planning on proposing." Percy said. 

Jason gave him another pat on the back. "Go for it. Do I have to read the lines?" 

"Not really," He chuckled. "But I want you to be the best man if ever."

He could feel Jason rolling his eyes at him. "I would be offended if I wasn't."

They continued making dinner until they finally gathered to watch the series. As usual, Leo had made every comment recognizable for everyone, but he did that so much that they couldn't bother to mind it after several years. He didn't sit next to Annabeth (because he knew he was going to feel her wrath so at least it should be later on in the night when everyone has bid goodbye), but she seemed to be in a good mood anyway. 

They had some drinks, excluding the women, and when they had a shot too many they decided to call it even and go home. Percy checked on Nate before giving them hugs, and he was surprised that Hazel was going to drive for them this time. Frank had had a few shots, enough to be tipsy, so they couldn't risk it. When he finally closed the door on them, Annabeth was looking at him, arms crossed, eyes gazing. 

"You told Jason," She narrowed her eyes, but her look wasn't tense, so he figured he could get away with it. He hugged her tight and kissed her.

"I might have mentioned it...until Leo barged in. Did you and Piper--"

She shoved him gently and sauntered towards the door, chuckling as she passed by. "No, Percy. I was actually surprised, I swear."

Like the usual, Percy had fallen asleep next to her and she laid her hands on his chest. This time, there's a slight difference. Now, he was sleeping beside her and she was holding him down, hugging him like a lifeline. Percy thinks he could do this all day, every single day of his life. Waking up and sleeping next to her, it would be one of his warmest moments, and he would definitely not forget about this no matter what. 

And maybe the difference is the little bump on her belly, or the slightest grin on her face when she felt him touch it. Maybe the difference is that Percy is genuinely happy by the feel of her lips against his. It also could be the stars hanging above their head, glowing in the dark. Right now he knew what made him happy, and it was a good feeling, a good start, and a family. 

He remembered her saying she wanted to build something permanent- something that would last _forever_. This is the moment to start it with. If she wanted it, he would give it to her. 

He kissed her gently, intertwining their hands above the little child. "We're doing this together. I promise. "

Maybe it was the laugh that escaped from her lips when he said that, or maybe it was the glint of her eyes under the lights. Percy thought of a lot of maybes in those moments but he didn't care, as long as he was truly living. He was sure of one thing though: Annabeth is his happiness, and he's going to keep those moments so long as he can. 

But life sometimes doesn't go exactly as planned, and it was just his rotten luck this time.

  
There were lots of jewelry stores in Manhattan, and Percy being the extra that he is, picked what he thought was one of the best. He had been saving this for quite a while too, and so far he managed to finally save a thousand dollars on an engagement ring alone. Of course, Annabeth wasn't big on spending expensive things on her behalf, but he figured, why not? It wasn't like he was giving her jewelry every month. 

He remembered how a little over ten years ago, the first thing he had given was a red coral pendant he snatched from a private beach, and she liked it enough to keep it with her father's ring on her necklace. Percy thinks she would even accept something that costs only a few dollars, but he needs to 'step up his game'. He didn't mind saving though since he had been saving for months now for this occasion. There was one problem though- deciding how he could figure her ring size since she didn't have a ring on her fingers, and he couldn't just ask her about it. 

He did the only thing he knew- comparing the slimness of their fingers to each other. It was one of the things his mom had told him to do if all plans backfire. He didn't want to risk it and he figured it would be a little creepy if he just looked at her hands, but halfway there he concluded that intertwining their hands did the work- his pinky finger was exactly the size of her ring finger. That somehow relieved him. 

So here he was, calling his mom while he was parked a few blocks from a jewelry store. He figured his mom would have a good say in it, and of course, he trusts her enough to make the biggest decisions. If his mom finds it perfect, then he will buy it. 

When he opened the door though, he didn't actually expect that it was that many. He felt so out of place wearing only a black fitted shirt and jeans, unlike the two other people he spotted wearing fancy suits and the ones behind the counter with vests. He looked like he was robbing the place instead. He laughed at the thought.

"Hey," He greeted one of them. He had wanted only a gold band with a small diamond in it, like the classic but decided to call his mom to decide. 

"Good day sir," a worker greeted him. He asked for their classic gold and diamonds, and video called his mom for help. He had been in the shop for several minutes now and he can tell that the man was getting impatient, but no one can ruin his mood today. He was going to try every single goddamn ring in there if it meant giving the perfect one for Annabeth. 

"Too flashy," His mom would say. "I don't think Annabeth would like that."

Percy was giving it back. "Yeah, you're right."

And it goes on for a while. He finally laid his eyes on a simple golden ring with small intricate details near the stone girdle and prongs, carefully crafted to fit a small diamond stone. It was love at first sight, Percy realized. When he shows it to his mom, she agrees within seconds. 

It was perfect. She was going to love this. Now all he needed was a reservation from one of those fancy hotels his dad had worked on, and a good dinner at the best fine dining hotel in New York. It was one of the luxuries he could actually afford because he was a Jackson, and well...that was it. The only thing his father did was give a couple of gifts he didn't know how to return, so he ended up selling it to pay rent. Sometimes though, he gives him some privileges only few people can afford. 

He didn't care about it much since they never talked anyway, but at least his dad was good for something. It was almost three when he walked out the door, holding a case of a blue box that's going to be his engagement ring. 

He headed to his car down the parking lot, practically skipping in each step he makes. When he got in, he called Annabeth to tell her that he was going to come pick Nate up from school. Maybe even go to the nearest ice cream store and get his favorite bubblegum flavor, or even take him shopping for toys. Annabeth had told him about spoiling Nate with everything, but for now he was so happy he felt like greeting everyone he encountered on the streets.

"Are you sure, seaweed brain? I told Nate I'll come pick him up." She said on the phone.

"Positive," He grinned. "In fact, I'm in the car right now." 

He could feel her smile from the other end of the line. "Alright. I love you."

"I love you too." He hung up and started driving. 

Nate was about a mile away from his current location, so he had to be fast enough to get him in time. He wasn't one to cry whenever Percy got late for a minute or two, but he didn't want him to be upset. It was a special day for Percy and he wanted it to be just that. Annabeth's birthday was right in the corner, and he wanted it to be very special. In fact, a fine-dining-experience kind of special. Maybe scheduling her plans and giving her a small birthday surprise, and of course taking her there, but only this time he was proposing. 

He didn't know how things would work out but Annabeth wanted kids and two dogs in the future. Of course he was willing to give her just that...and maybe now they could finally be a complete family. He knew how hard the struggle was simply because he and Annabeth were both born in a broken family and now, they don't have to. They have a family of their own and they didn't need to feel so left out anymore. 

Nate is turning four soon and he's going to have a baby sister or brother. Annabeth is finally reaching her first trimester and he's going to be there for his kid, for his baby. The thought made him so happy, he couldn't stop grinning. 

He finally started the car driving to upper east where Nate's day care was. He figured he'd already be late for five minutes which is really bad, but he's sure his teacher wouldn't mind and he'd just have to make it out in time, give him a few treats because he was feeling guilty, and he wouldn't be crying anymore. After all, Nate had only cried a few times and all of it's because he couldn't dye his hair blue. 

He didn't know what happened, but suddenly a car was swerving directly on his door and jamming his hood with his. It was too sudden and he wasn't prepared for it, and all he knew was that it dented a big part of his car and a lot of people were gathering to get him. He somehow crashed with a New York cab who probably was beating the red light because as far as he knew, the lights were green when he pulled on the intersection. 

He felt a jab on his left side, seemingly making him a punching bag and blowing him off for a few meters. One of his legs was stuck, but he was going to live. The impact was strong enough to land him near a store, where thankfully everyone dodged just right in time. The airbags opened up just a few seconds later, but he did hit his head pretty hard on the steering wheel.

By then, everyone was coming to his aid. There were few civilians shouting at him, but his ears were already ringing. He felt the driver pull up backwards, tires screeching, only for him to collide on his door side again, not getting him, but smashing the door behind him including the trunk and running away. 

He was going to live. He did have a not so pretty scar on his forehead and one of his legs was probably broken or bruised, but other than that he was okay. The civilians were unlocking his door and pulling him outside, and he heard sirens from somewhere on his right. He tried standing up, and a kind man held him by the shoulder to rest him on the floor. 

"Are you okay, sir?!" He asked.

Suddenly, everything was a blur. He felt like he was spinning on a rollercoaster just trying to lie down. A few rushed and held him down, but that was it. 

"Yeah," He said before passing out. 

The next thing he knew he was on the hospital bed. It was night time now judging from the view from his window, and he was all alone in the room. There was a flower from his bed table, probably from the hospital staff because it looked like it was dying. He could feel his heart beating loud against his chest, and when he looked down, his leg was in a cast and his head was wrapped in bandages. 

He sat up and observed, groaning as his arm put pressure against his wrist which was in a bad condition. White curtains were suspended on the wall, along with a modern painting, and a small white couch beside a small tv. There were staff in passing from the door, probably meddling about their own patients. He was wearing a hospital gown and his clothes were nowhere to be seen. 

His mind drifted back from earlier, where someone committed a hit and run situation with him and somehow actually managed to get away even if New York city has eyes everywhere. His head hurts remembering the situation, and he couldn't remember who actually helped him get out, but he was willing to thank them for it. 

"Fuck, my _insurance_ ," He pursed his lips. His car's insurance has expired recently and he forgot to pay it in, so he was definitely going to pay for all the damages alone. 

And then he remembered Nate, who was waiting for him on day care. " _Shit_! Annabeth's going to kill me."

He cursed himself and groaned, trying to find where his jeans could be. His phone was in there, somewhere along with the ring box, but now both of them were missing. He decided to get up even if his shoes and clothes were missing and all he's got was a gown. There was no way in hell Annabeth would forgive him for making Nate wait for several hours. He was doomed. 

Just when he starts opening the door, a man appears on his doorstep holding a small bag and a...bouquet of flowers? Standing on his doorstep was none other than his dad, Poseidon, who he hadn't seen for months now when he finally quits his job. 

"Hello Percy," He smiled back, but there was no kindness in his voice. He paced in before giving him the small flowers and observing the room.

"How'd you know I was here?" Percy questioned using the same bitter voice he's always given him. Poseidon draws back a small piece of paper, handing it without so much as glancing at him before finally deciding to sit on the couch. 

"You caused quite a news." He cleared his throat, raising his eyebrow and reading the newspaper. " _Millionaire Poseidon's son crashed at 12th Intersection, Manhattan_ " 

Percy pursed his lips. Of course, he'd be on the news simply by being his son. He wasn't very proud of it either. His father had interacted with him about one time this year, and just his luck, it had been because of it. Not that he cares, but he didn't want him in his life now, and then suddenly he was there. 

"Why are you here? It's not like you care," Percy spoke out. It was true though. Fourteen years ago he had left them in the slums, and then suddenly he was here? He didn't need his presence and he was pretty sure he could pay for his hospital bills. 

"Percy, I'm not the best father." He closed his eyes. "But I do check up on you from time to time. I've paid your hospital bills and your insurances."

Percy snorted. "You might as well pay for my funeral. It seems that's the only thing you're good at." 

"That's not true." 

"You stopped being my father the moment you left my mom. Now, _why_ are you here?" 

He could see the same sad look in his eyes. "To see Nathan. He is my grandson after all."

Percy cursed, momentarily forgetting what he was supposed to do. He was supposed to get Nate and he couldn't even find his damn phone. There should be at least a phone booth here so he could contact Annabeth and tell her he's sorry. Poseidon would have to wait. Right now, he would be looking for a way somehow to get his clothes and some shoes so he could go.

Not a minute later, his plan was ruined when the door opened and Annabeth and Nate stepped in. Her eyes were looking bloodshot as if she wanted to cry. She was holding Nate in one hand. Poseidon took this as his cue, but looked at Annabeth, who nodded and gave him Nate. 

Nate didn't seem to bother, smiling at his granddad as if he knew him all his life. 

"Why'd--" 

Annabeth rushed forward and hugged him, leaving a few good bones broken on her way. "I thought you were dead!" 

Percy let his head lie on her shoulders. "I'm sorry."

" _Sorry_? Sorry for being run over by a car?!" 

He grinned. "Yeah, I know it's not the best excuse. But it _is_ true."

Annabeth continues to rest her head on his chest without so much as looking his way. He figured she was mad at him for not picking up Nate in time, but hey, some car ran through him and managed to escape. He wonders what happened to the guy, but then again he should be mad because he got into this situation in the first place because of him. 

"My dad--" Percy started. Why did Annabeth give Nate to his dad? Not that he was suspicious or not but he doesn't exactly trust the guy. 

"I've been here for a few hours and they told me you're unconscious." 

It dawned on him that Annabeth was crying, soaking his shirt through the thin fabric, and letting out a small restrained sob. 

"I thought you were going to leave me." She continued. 

"It's not even that serious. Just some head concussion." 

When she looked at him with scrunched eyebrows and teary eyes, he realized that it did in fact worry her shitless. "That's not what they say. They just told me to come to the hospital because I'm the first in your contact. They also told me some car ran you over--"

"And Nate?" He asked. "Sorry for not picking him up in time." 

"Don't say that." She huffed. "Nate looked upset but he understood." 

He didn't want Nate to be upset on him, so he will have to explain it later. Nate would understand, after all, he is Annabeth's child. When Annabeth finally regained her senses and sat beside him, being crashed over by a car doesn't seem to be a bad idea. His head hurts though and he could feel a broken leg, but other than that he was fine. 

She intertwined her hand with his. "You're _moving_ in with me." 

He looked at her and kissed her temple. Just as he's about to speak up, she beat him to it. 

"That's not a question, by the way. You're moving in with me." 

When he didn't say anything, she became silent. Percy doesn't know what to say, although he was really glad and wouldn't really mind. He'd had enough of his apartment and the rent wasn't exactly cheap, but the landlady did give him some fruit among other food from time to time. He would definitely take the offer, but he realized he hadn't even proposed to her yet. They do everything at exactly the wrong sequence in this relationship thing. Why is this so hard?

" _Please_." She added. "I couldn't stand it if you...I couldn't lose you again and---"

"Yeah, okay." He kissed her again. He could feel her sigh in the kiss, and when he pulled back, she looked at him and smiled. "I'd love that."

It had been a good minute when he brought out the topic again. "Why is my dad here?"

Annabeth pinched her nose. "Trust me, I don't like him because you don't like him." 

Percy smiled.

"But he's been there before we even got in. He's good with Nate though. We've talked and...Percy, remember when you said I should talk again with my dad?"

He remembered. That seems to be a thousand years ago, but he was sixteen then. 

"Well...he seems to be okay. It doesn't erase every little thing he did in the past though. Maybe...maybe it's time for you to talk to him." 

He didn't trust the guy, but he did trust Annabeth and will definitely assess this situation more if he could think without having a massive headache. Annabeth pursed her lips and looked down, as if double thinking what she just said, but he looked at her and smiled reassuringly. 

"I'll...think of it. Is my mom here?" He asked. Sally was definitely going to kill him if he died and left Annabeth with two children to take care of. Of course he knew his mom would be the first one Annabeth would call in this situation so he wouldn't be surprised if she was here. 

"Sally was here earlier." Annabeth admitted. "Left to pick up Estelle but she should be here after thirty minutes or so." 

He nodded. That seemed to relieve him. 

He placed a hand on Annabeth's belly and kissed her. Next week, they'll be going to the sonographer for the first time, just in time for her 27th birthday. He smiled at the thought. Even though they weren't getting any younger, he got a little satisfaction knowing that they were already having a family of their own, a small one perhaps but definitely what they could keep now. He wanted this too just as she did. In a few months, a small Annabeth would grip his pinky finger as he put her to sleep, or maybe a small Percy. 

He wasn't going anywhere. He wouldn't miss this for the world. 

Annabeth smiled at him and kissed his cheek. 

"I'm not going anywhere, Chase." He grinned. "I'm going to see her and I'd definitely have sleepless nights but it would be worth it."

When she hugged him, he knew he said the right thing. 

"How'd you know it would be a ' _her_ '?" 

Percy thought of it. "Daddy instincts. And maybe because you're not so grumpy with me this time." 

She pushed him a little, laughing at him while completely denying his accusations. He didn't know if it was going to be a boy or a girl, but whatever its gender is, he would accept it with all his heart. They made this. They were going to be parents of not one, but two children. 

He smiled at the thought of them moving in together, with Nate and a small baby. He was going to be with them and even if Annabeth usually plans these things out, he couldn't help but think of a future with her in it- safe, secured... _real_. 

As a matter of fact, he was planning it just as she was leaning her head against him. He'll definitely leave the details to her, but for now, he saw a happy family, a stable job for Percy, a good project that doesn't stress her out, sleeping in on Saturdays, going out on Sundays and...not being _broken_. 

He couldn't even bother thinking of the ring that he thought he lost when Annabeth slid the blue velvet ring box in his hand. And at that moment, he thought…

" _Oh no_ ," Percy let out a huge sigh and took the box from her, withdrawing his hands and closing his eyes. "I screwed up, didn't I?" 

So much for his romantic gesture...every plan he had was going down the drain. He wanted this to be perfect. He wanted to take her to the fanciest restaurant he could attend to because that's exactly what she deserved. She never asked him for anything but he was willing to give everything for her anyway. 

Much to his surprise, Annabeth laughed at him and hugged him tightly, burying her head on his chest. "Yeah, you kinda did."

"Don't laugh at me." He grunted. "Damn it. So much for a romantic gesture." 

"Hmmm, honestly Percy? You could be having sex with me on my room and I wouldn't mind it." She kissed his neck. 

Percy blushed. 

"But since you were _already planning_ to, I'm definitely expecting something." She placed her hand on his neck and looked at him. He could see a small smile curving its way on her lips. 

"I _am_ planning something. Don't expect--" 

Just when he said that, a nurse opened the room he was staying in and called out for him that his mom had been waiting outside. Annabeth took this as a cue to leave, standing up and facing him and telling him she'll get them dinner.

"I'll even act surprised." She laughed. "You could never disappoint me, Percy. I love you."

When Percy smiled, she kissed him one last time and walked out the door just as his mom walked in, holding both Estelle and Nate in her arms. 

Percy couldn't help but smile. 

He ended up proposing days later exactly on her birthday. Now to think of it, he wasn't best at thinking things through but she ended up liking it anyway. Before he took her out though, he asked her mother and contacted her father first just so they know that he'll be marrying her. Athena wasn't elated about the idea, and in fact, lectured him about keeping her daughter safe, but Mr. Frederick doesn't seem to mind. He did give him a few tips of what Annabeth would probably like and he listened for a few more minutes at him even though he knew it all in the first place. 

He had told his mom, who hugged him so tight he was sure she nearly broke his lungs and well, it was a very joyous moment to ponder and he didn't mind. Right now, everything was perfect. 

They've gone to a theme park earlier with Nate as a surprise for Annabeth. They had lunch by the beach much like Santa Monica's pier, and well it was perfect. 

Then comes the dinner. They agreed to come home during the afternoon and send Nate to his mom, where Sally assured him that they'll take care of Nate. He wanted to bring Nate to their dinner, but then again he wants it to be just them. He figured he wouldn't be able to concentrate on giving the ring and asking the question if Nate was sitting beside them. Not that he doesn't love his son, it was just easier this way. 

The fine dining restaurant at the rooftop wasn't exactly full, but just enough people so it doesn't look pretty crowded. Percy had asked for the best seats, where they weren't going to be interrupted and had the New York skyline in front of them, gleaming in the night. He also asked for some romantic music she would like. He was really overdoing his privilege thing from his father, but he never got luxurious things except this, so he figured they at least deserve this. He wasn't actually going here everyday anyway. 

His car is still being fixed from the shop and he doesn't want to hire a limousine from his father, so in the end they'll be taking a cab instead. He hoped she didn't mind or anything because he really couldn't drive just yet and late minute ideas means he couldn't rent , per se, Jason's car or something. 

When he dressed up in a classy tux and a bouquet in hand when he picked her up, Percy knew that she already knew what's happening. She looked like an angel in her silver dress that hugged her curves tightly and he was going to admit that she was definitely doing something on his libido. Percy picked out roses for her and she kissed him, and as much as he wanted her on the bed, it could wait quite a little bit more. 

"Hi," She hugged him. 

"You're so beautiful." Was the only thing he could say at that moment, and well he wasn't proud of it. 

They headed out to get a cab, and surprisingly, they didn't wait for about thirty minutes this time. He opened the door for her and she smiled at him, and he closed the door behind him and told the driver where they'll be going. Annabeth was leaning against him, and when he looked at her, he noticed that she was trying not to laugh.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Don't laugh at me now," but he was wrapping his hand on her waist while she looked up at him and placed her hand on his chest. 

Percy couldn't look at her simply because she already knew and it wouldn't be a surprise anymore. He was disappointed at himself when she found out about the ring and up until now, he still is.

"I'm not laughing," but her smile reaches her eyes.

Once they got out, he had given the driver a good tip and proceeded to the lobby, where they waited for their reservation. 

He knew Annabeth had only been here once during Christmas so she should be at least surprised by their new year makeover for all through-out the year. She hooked her arms with his. Percy thought she's never looked so beautiful, but she's always exceeding his expectations anyway. He had talked to the head of the lobby and winked at him, maybe even tipping him a hundred just so he'd assign others to different seats not close to them. 

When they got in, the lights were already dimmed and there were only a few people left. Their seats were directly at the balcony, where a candlelit dinner was waiting for them. 

He flashed back to a few months before, when he dared ask her to be with him during Christmas. That felt like a very long time ago. 

He gestured at the chair and pulled it for her before sitting. This was really perfect, and he had to give credit for the staff to do these things for them. Of course he knew he'd eventually have to thank Poseidon for giving him a privilege card for this, but that could really wait. 

Right now, it was just him and Annabeth and…

She was _definitely_ laughing at him, but there was a blush forming on her face.

Percy cleared his throat. "Okay, wise girl. If you could oh so kindly get the menu so we could eat dinner?" 

She smiled and tried not to laugh. "I'm sorry, it's just...could you be any more obvious?"

Percy huffed, but there was a smile on his face when he looked at her. "I'm trying my best." 

She smiled and took his hand. "Yeah, I know. I love you."

Once they ended dinner, Percy was mad blushing and couldn't think straight. He thought it wouldn't end so well because he was nervous and his hands were shaking and he was looking at the love of his life and Annabeth was looking at him so sweetly. 

It didn't help that she looked so good, like really good and he looked stupid. By now, she had talked about her work, and Nate, and everything and Percy couldn't help but just...get _drunk_ on her. That was the term.

Annabeth looked at him like he was holding their future, and her hand would find his' above the table, and it was all the good things he thinks life offered. He was so madly in love that he couldn't help but let her see it. 

Once they had finished eating and the crew came with wine and roses, dimming the lights and toning down the music, he finally let the blue box slide from his pocket, placing it on top of the table. 

Annabeth smiled at him, and well, he couldn't look back at her but he knew she was trying not to laugh.

"Don't laugh at me now," He blushed. 

"I'm not," but he could hear a laugh escape her lips. "I just...I'll try not to." 

Percy finally looked at her at that time, giving her a small pout before narrowing his eyes at her. She laughed this time.

" _Chase_ …" He grunted.

"Alright, alright. I'm stopping now." She heaved a sigh and straightened her face, smiling at him and glancing at the box. 

Percy cleared his throat once more. He had a script written for this, but he figured, well he was never the guy to follow a script. This is how he felt. This is what he wanted now. 

Annabeth was smiling, looking at him expectantly. 

"I want you to know that I've been wanting to do this ever since I've met you in high school," Percy looked up, his eyes a little bit hopeful. "When I first saw you in class, I really wanted to be friends with you. When you first kissed me, I realized that I wanted to be with you for a long time. You've given me so much happiness I don't think I'll _ever_ deserve it. But I promise you, I'll try my best to deserve _you_ because you're the _greatest_ thing I've ever had." 

He smiled. 

"I don't believe in destiny...but I _do_ know that our fates are intertwined. I know that we're supposed to be together. I looked at you...and I'm _home_. I want to start a future with you so…"

He opened the blue box and looked at her, smiling. 

" _Will you build something permanent with me?_ " 

Annabeth smiled at him and took his hand. Percy could have sworn that there was a tear stain on her cheeks, but maybe it was just the trick of the light. 

"Yes," She said, and then cleared her throat, saying it loudly again. "Yes, Percy. I'd love to." 

He didn't know why he was so nervous, because she gave him reassurance enough before. Somehow this was new and all so beautiful, and even if it made his heart beat out of his chest, he thinks that slipping the ring on her finger was the greatest thing he could offer. 

It fits perfectly. 

Even before he's got the courage to say anything else, Annabeth beat him to it. 

"I want a beach wedding, Percy. Not too many guests, not too fancy. I want Estelle to be the flower girl, and Nate's going to be our ring bearer again. We could split the bill in half so it wouldn't be too expensive, and then we could rent your favorite beach house at montauk, unless you want a different location." 

Of course it would be so her to finally plan things out before it happens.

Percy chuckled. "Anything else?" 

She put her finger against his lips. "I want two dogs for our children." 

He nodded, getting up and offering his hand. Once she took it, Percy lifted her up and hugged her to the hum of the slow music. He placed a hand on her belly to let it know that they were happy and he hoped it was too. 

"I love you," Annabeth whispered, as if it was something to be said just between them. 

"I love you. Happy birthday, wise girl." He smiled, and added:

"Would you like to dance, Ms. Chase?"

" _Mrs. Jackson_ ," Annabeth corrected.

"...And yes, I would _love_ to."

  
They ended up getting married by the beach, just as she wanted. There were about fifty guests excluding the bride's maids and best man. A lot of their friends in high school and college attended, congratulating them and giving Percy a pat on the back. It wasn't long when they got married too because she wanted to do it before she's got a huge baby bump.

Percy hugged her back, placing his hands on her back. "Why not? I think your baby bump looks cute." 

She huffed. "You just think that because you love me." 

He chuckled. "That's true." 

And so they married a month later, August, in the middle of summer to get more of the beach vibe. Everyone was already there and Percy was surprised that even Annabeth's mother had been there even after she told them that she wasn't particularly accepting their decision. Even his father, Poseidon, was there. Percy didn't think much of him, but it didn't take long for him to be Nate's favorites and even though he doesn't want to admit it...he was still his father. That wouldn't change. 

His mother was there too along with Paul and Estelle, who was wearing a beautiful blue dress that Annabeth personally picked out. Being one of the actual organizers, she managed to get things done before the end of the month, and well it turned out really good. Perfect, rather. Even so, Percy wouldn't mind marrying her even if they couldn't ready anything yet- he would marry her because he loves her, and no one can get in between. 

He saw friends like Leo, Frank and Hazel and other bride's maids. He also saw Rachel, who somehow got an invitation from Annabeth. He hadn't been able to talk to her for the past few months, but she said Annabeth invited her and she was there for her, and Percy had looked surprised. Even so, he finally had the courage to say sorry, whatever they were before, and let out everything he had to say. Rachel was a really good friend and he didn't want to cut the connection, but he thinks her mind was made up already. 

More and more people have gathered and sooner than later, he finds herself speaking to Mr. Chase who was congratulating him. He could see Annabeth's twin brothers, all grown up now, and he had greeted them along with her step mother. There were few he didn't know, guessing it might be Annabeth's co Architects, and he was delighted to greet them too and give a good impression especially because it's Annabeth's colleague. He now had a face for the names she told him, and he was glad. It was like one more secret had been passed to him.

Over-all, the organizers made it look nice and the setting was so beautiful it had him in tears, but he could save that for later when he finally spotted Annabeth. When Estelle arrived, sprinkling the flowers, Percy thought it was the most perfect wedding he could see.

It wasn't long when Nate walked to the aisle, looking at Percy with a really big smile and giving the pillow to the server. He hugged his dad on the leg and Percy kissed his forehead, gesturing for him to go to his mom.

And when Annabeth finally stepped in? He was sure he was going to pass out from happiness. There she was looking like an angel on a very pretty white gown, a veil covering her face. Percy could see her smile. 

When she took his hand and finally said 'I _do_ '?

Percy knew he was home.

  
It wasn't long until he's at the hospital again and Annabeth was being delivered in the operating room to finally greet their baby. This left the same rush as when she was giving birth to Nate four years ago. It made him wonder just how much things have changed, and now she was giving birth to a daughter.

 _His_ daughter. 

This time, there's something different from before. Annabeth looks at him like he was the world. His mother was holding their son, Nate, as she waited at the hallway and Percy kissed her again and again.

Because he _can_. 

This time, Annabeth was holding his hand willingly. She was smiling unlike before. Golden rings that matched Percy's were on her fingers, and her face was more relaxed and contented.

When she gave birth to a girl, Percy had all but kissed her right there and then, taking her hands and waiting for the baby. Their child. 

A child that will eventually love them. A child that will be the causes of their sleepless nights. A child that Percy would sacrifice everything to. He loved her more than anything and she didn't even know them just yet. But she will. 

When Percy finally carried her to her mom's side, he smiled inwardly.

"She has your _hair_ and your _eyes_ ," He faked huff. "Unfair." 

Annabeth laughed and took her, kissing her softly. Percy let her, holding both of them in his arms. He took Nate in one of his arms to see the little girl, and Nate smiled and giggled when he saw it. 

"Little sister?" Nate cooed. They nodded, kissing him on the forehead.

It was night time, but he knew he would be staying with her until they got home. 

"Will you stay?" She asked, looking at him with love. 

He smiled.

"I won't go home without you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 69 k words!! I finally did it!!
> 
> I'd really like to know your opinion on my story so don't forget to comment! And maybe leave a kudos if you like it. I'll be editing this because of some grammar mistakes but I won't get rid of any scenes. 
> 
> Have you heard about the PJO disney +reboot?!!! Oh my fucking gods i would really love to watch the shit out of that. If you want to give me any assignments or prompts, i would be glad!!! 
> 
> Also i just started a tumblr account omnifiasco but the O in the start is a zero. Ao3 is so unmotivating u know? I think wattpad's messier but it has more interactions so i might just idkkk transfer? But im still gonna put stories here from tjme to time maybe one shots idk 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> -Fiasco

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or comment!
> 
> Someone really commented something and I got really inspired to put 7k words in one sitting.
> 
> Aha, the power of kind words


End file.
